My Double Life
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: By day I'm a normal girl that goes to school. But by Night I'm a Teen POP-STAR. Who sing's her hearts out. Hi my name is Mikan Sakura and this is my life story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey pplz I'm back and I'm sorry 'bout not finishing my other story. But hey  
you try and try again until you get it right ok well this is a new story I've  
been working on since this summer. (Oh by the way i changed my pen name to  
xXxColorful AngelxXx so it's not Pinkxblue anymore)  
Mikan: You're a bad girl Angel-chan you should have finish the other story.  
Right Natsume-kun**

Natsume:Hn

Angel-chan: ^^'  
Mikan: Mou natsume-kun back me up here. i'm trying to teach Angel-chan a  
lesson here  
Natsume: Whatever.  
Angel: Ok so would some do the honors plz  
Mikan and Natsume: xXxColorful AngelxXx dosen't own Gakuen Alice  
^^ Enjoy

* * *

=P=PNormal POV=P=P

**  
**"MIKAN!!! Get up or you'll be late for School !!"

Mikan's eye lids shot back the instant the phrase late for school made its  
way into her head. Panicking, she flew out of bed and ran straight to her  
closet to get dressed for school as quickly as time would allow. Mikan left  
her chestnut hair down, seeing as she didn't have the time to put it up into  
a nice neat ponytail the way she would any other day.

"ONII-CHAN!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" She demanded, eyeing  
the beautiful breakfast her brother had made longingly. She didn't have time  
to gobble it up the way she wanted to. Tsubasa followed her gaze and smirked,  
walking over to her part of the breakfast.

"Eat it. You've got five minutes." He watched her eye twitch as she  
thought about it. "Well, I'd hate to waste food, so…" he slowly went  
to pick up pieces, only to find Mikan seated in front of the dish, scoffing it  
down as quickly as she could. Almost choking, she shrugged down some orange  
juice to wash it down.

Now finished, she turned a cynical gaze on Tsubasa, her elder brother. "Why  
didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked, more calmly this time so she  
could concentrate on his answer.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I did, Mikan. Many times, honest – but you  
looked so tired that I called the school telling them that we're going to be  
late. And like always—" Tsuabsa was cut off by Mikan, who raised a hand in  
a stop-sign gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, they don't have a problem with it. They never do. I know  
Tsubasa-nii chan." Mikan rolled her eyes, smiling a little. It's not like  
she didn't like that the schools were always so forgiving – she did a lot  
for them, after it. It was understandable.

"Well, yeah. It is to be expected. The school staff and faculty members  
know that you're Red Sakura, the famous Teen Pop-Star Idol. Plus, you donate  
money to the school." Tsubasa listed the two main reasons the school was so  
forgiving about them both being late.

Mikan nodded, standing from the table now she'd finished her meal and had  
gotten the answer she desired from Tsubasa.

When they were both ready to leave, meaning Tsuabsa had checked to see Mikan  
hadn't forgot anything like she normally would, they left for school. The  
road to school wasn't long, but it was nice.

On their way to school they both spotted the backs of Hotaru Imai and Ruka  
Nogi's, Mikan's two best friend's. who were also childhood friends from  
age five. Hotaru and Ruka both knew about Mikan's secret. The three of them  
are 15 year olds now, and they're in high school. Tsubasa is 17 years old.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Mikan hollered to her friends, trying to catch  
up to them. Hotaru and Ruka slowed when they heard her voice, turning to watch  
her and Tsubasa jogging towards them. "Ohayou Hotaru, Ruka-pyon." She  
said, smiling brightly.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan, Tsubasa-sempai." Ruka replied, smiling the way Mikan  
did.

"Ohayou." Hotaru said, nodding.

"Yo." Tsubasa said, as per usual. For some reason hello or hey or even hi  
just didn't sit well with him.

"Well, come on, guys! If we don't hurry we'll be even later then we  
already are." Mikan told them. They nodded and continued walking to school.

* * *

Angel:So what do you think?  
Natsume: Too short.

Mikan:~nods~

Angel: Ok I know it's short. But it's going to get longer trust me on that.  
So see you next time Mikan plz.  
Mikan: Plz ~cut off~  
Natsume: R&R.  
Mikan: Mou, Natsume! I was going to do it!  
Natsume: U was to slow Polka.  
Mikan: Pervert!


	2. Chapter 2: The Anounment

**Angel-chan: Ok people thanxz so much for your reveiw that u gave me and much more to Priscila Cullen 1410 who added me to her Story Alert **

**Mikan: Thanxz so much for wanting to read this story guys Ne Natsume-kun?**

**Natsume: Hn**

**Mikan: Mou Natsume-kun when is it goin to be he day when your goin to ask nicely to me?**

**Natsume: Dose it look like i know Polka-dots**

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERTED BLACK CAT!///**

**Angel-chan: heheh^^' ok then **_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE _

**Mikan and Natsume: Plz enjoy ^^**

_

* * *

_

_=3^^Mikan's POV=3^^_

We reached the School in 5 minute's flat. We live near Our School so that's a good thing. The for of us then went to our classrooms. The good thing was that i have Hotaru and Ruka-pyon in my class while Tsubasa-nii-chan has his class in another building.

We each said our see ya laters and walk of to our classes. We got to classroom but when we opened the door we saw that our teacher wasn't even there yet. We enter the class then we went to our assign seats. In 2 minutes flat our teacher Narumi-sensei Looking as well as the class call him 'GAY'. "OHAYOU MINNA!" Naru-sensei said more like yelled. "Ohayou Narumi-sensei!" The class responed.

"Ok class it's time to start class. Demo... I have a little anounment" with and big smile on his face. As well as me I had a big smile on my face because I alreay knew wat the anounment. While everybody else was whisper trying to find out what it was. "Well it seem that we the school will be holing a talent show. Demo... we're going to be having a guest of honor" The class got exiticed when they heared that there was goin to be a guest of honor coming, I even heared some of whisper 'how do you think it is' and' I hope it's a famous person like Amulet Cross' 'No it's Amulet Diamond' and it keep goin like that for a while untill Naru-sensei quiet them down

"QUIET!" then the class went quiet like the night."Now Mikan what was ur question" I had raised my hand to ask who the guest was so that everyone can shut the hell up. "Naru-sensei who is the guest?" everybody then spoke "yeah naru-sensei who is it already" Sensei laughed alittle then answered the question " Well Minna our guest is the famous POP STAR IDOL RED SAKURA!" i covered my ears very quickly so did Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, and Naru-sensei.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed there lungs out when they heared mmy stage name. After awhile the class clamed down Naru-sensei continued with the Anounment. "O....k.....Then class now that ur settled down now i will go on with the anounment" Hotaru-chan, Raku-pyon, and me finally took our hands off our ears. "Ok now then the Talent show will be in 1 week. Now that i said it all I'll take my leave while you ladies & Gentleman discuss and choose what you will want to do for the tanlet. So this is a free period ja ne." Naru-sensei then left the class.

After Naru-sensei left everbody got out of there seats and started to talk about the tanlet show. "So you did say yes to the Tanlet show Huh?" I turned my head throws where the voice came from and the voice belonged to none other then Hotaru. I just smiled at her as if saying i was innosent. "Dose your brother know about this Mikan-chan?" Now that vocie belonged to Raku-pyon. But i just kept smiling at then. The class was still nosiey untill

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!" The class quickly become quiet and they all looked at me, like asking me what did i do? "you baka"

* * *

**Angel-chan: Ok and done and i even left you with a clif hanger there **

**Mikan: EHHH?! Why am i in truoble with Tsubasa-niichan?**

**Natsume: And why wasn't i in this chapter? Huh **

**Angel-chan: heheh^^" well you see Nat-kun your more in to the story heheh plz don't hurt me ~Runs away from Natsume-kun~**

**Mikan: Angel-chan you didn't answe my question.....Mou Natsume-kun why did you scared off Angel-chan **

**Natsume: Cause she din't put me in this chapter **

**Mikan: But that still dosen't give you the right**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Mikan:~sigh~ You never change do you well people R&R plz**

**Natsume: Yea or this little Baka here won't write the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shelter

**Angel-chan: Ok people Here the part you've been waiting from where Mi-chan get's in trouble with her Onii-chan **

**Mikan: Mou Angel-chan you never did tell why Tsubasa-niichan is mad at me **

**Natsume: That's because your a Baka **

**Mikan: Natsume you meanie I'm not a baka **

**Hotaru: Yes you are **

**Angel-chan: Where did you come from **

**Hotaru: That's None of your consern **

**Mikan: Hotaru-chan!! ~Try's to Hug her~**

**-BAKA BAKA BAKA-**

**Mikan: Mou Hotaru i just wanted to hug you **

**Hotaru: I don't want your stupidid to rub on me **

**MiKAN: HOTARU YOU MEANIE **

**Angel-chan: Can someone do the Honors plz!**

**Natsume: xXxColorfulAngelxXx dose not own Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara**

**Mikan: Enjoy^^**

_

* * *

_

_=3^^Mikan's POV=3^^_

SLAM

"MIKAN!!" I looked at the door that was slamed opened door to see a very very angry Tsubasa. "What's up onii-chan." But i didn't get an answer instead i was yanked out of the class and got dragged out of the school's ground and into our House. Nii-chan had slamed the door 2 out house hard and went stright to me yelling i mean come on can he get any louder.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKAN!!" I didn't answer I just looked at him with a borad look on my face. "YOU KNOW YOUR SOPOSE TO TELL ME WHEN UR GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" I rolled my eye's at him and waited untill he was calm..........."You calm yet?" he just glared at me "Good. Now the only reason I didn't tell you was because you would have said" i stop to inhal some air to say the word. "NO!" we both said it at the same time which is no suprise to me i already knew what he was going to said. "You see i knew you were goin to say that" but i said it with a clam voice.

"-sigh- Mikan you don't have time for these little thing's like this. You have other things you need to do. What are we going to do now Mikan?"

I rolled my eyes at how my brother didn't get why i was doing this. "Onii-chan" but he didn't respone he just kept on looking at the floor and shaking his head so i decide to talk a little louder "ONII-CHAN!" "WHAT!" I looked at him with a sericse expression on my face. " Ok the reason's that i want to do this is

1- I want

2- Because the school already call the press so i have no other choose

& 3- It's a good way for the school to get more money from other company's"

Onii-chan's face brighted up when he heared that the school was going to call the press "So the press is going to be there huh.....? Well then you can do the Tanlet Show. Demo what are you planning on giving for the prize?" I just smiled at my brother "Well if it's a singer which i know it will be. He or she will get a chance to sing a duet song with me & recorder it for my new Album _Pop Smuch Kiss_**(Not real people so don't look for it )**

He nodded "That's a good prize and idea but what if it's not a singer what will you do then?" He then gave me 'You-didn't-think-of-that-huh?' look "Well if it has music in it then there going to play in the band and if it's not well I'll just give them some money or they can just spend a day with me. Meaning there going to do charity with you and me" He looked at me suprise like he didn't think it was a good idea, or something.

"So it's a good idea?" then he gave me the 'your-a-baka' look "No it's not Mikan." "Well to bad cause i'm going to do that weither you like it ok not nii-chan" He sigh which told me that he gave up and let me win ^^v "Fine then have it your way" I gave him The smile that everybody like's."OK ^^ . So do i have any work today onii-chan or do i get to relax's." Tsubasa-niichan look at the agenda where he keeps all of shuedule. He then looked at me "No... No you don't Mi-chan. So you can do anything you want right now. That is if you want to do Charity Mi-chan" I tilted my head to show that i was thinking about it and yeah i do want to do some charity right now i hope there wake it is already noon and that's the time they go to sleep. "Yoshi let's go visit our old friends nii-chan" He show me a warm smile and nodded

"_Wait should i change into Red Sakura?"_ He though about it then looked at me "No why should you... Demo you should take it just in case the kids are awake don't you think they will want to hear you sing it has been awhile." I nodded and got my wig, contact lens, my make up, and my clothes. And we were on our way to friends childern shelther I was called _The Shugo's_ It's an adoption center where a kid or childern get a secand chance in life. We got there in 30 minutes flat. We enter the buildin but it was quiet and i looked around and i didn't see a child any where._'I wonder where the childern are and the others as well i hope there not-" _but before i can finish my though some spoke up "Excuse me can I ---" But the person didn't finish in stead she just stared at us with widen eye's. "Mi....mikan-chan, Tsu....Tsubasa-niisan is that really you?" I gave her one of my famous smile "It's been awhile Suu." The next thing I know was that i was knock down into the ground by a big hug of Suu's.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Finish ~Sigh~ so much writin**

**Mikan: Oww that hurted **

**Suu: Gomen mi-chan~desu**

**Mikan: It's ok Suu **

**Natsume: Am i coming out soon or wat? **

**Angel-chan: O...or wa...wat?**

**Natsume: Or your goin to get bruned little girl**

**ANgel-chan: Help me!~runnin away~ **

**Mikan: Mou Natsume-kun why did you do that again poor Angel-chan **

**Suu: Yes poor Angel-chan~Desu**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Suu: Plz R&R **

**Mikan: Or your going to ~cut off~**

**Natsume: get burned by me **


	4. Chapter 4: ChildHood Friend's

**Angel-chan: Hey people here's the next Chapter**

**Mikan: Wow alresdy?**

**Angel-chan: Yup and we get to meet old friends here. So can someone do the honors plz**

**Suu: xXxColorfulAngelxXx dose not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara **

**Mikan: Enjoy**

**Natsume: Am i in it now **

**Angel-chan: AH...........~runs away~**

* * *

_=)^^Tsubasa^^=)_

_(__Mikan in Italic and Tsubasa Underline)_

In 1 minutes I saw Mikan sand and in 1 sec. I see her in the ground being hug to dead by Suu one of our old childhood friends. "_Suu i ...can't.......breathe_" Su finially let go of Mikan and let her get up "Gomen mi-chan" Suu Hinamori she is one of the youngest cheif yet famous one. She is the fourth youngest girl from her sister's. She has blonde long hair but it is pulled up but only a her bangs are left out. Suu wear's mostly green clothes. "_Daijoubu Suu.^^ So how have you been?_" Suu gave her a warm smile "I've been fine alot more busy but fine what about you mi-chan and you Tsubasa-niichan? Have the two of you been eating well?" heh Suu was always asking us if we eat well and if we tell her we don't have time well let's just she get's more then mad about that

"We've been fine Suu and yes we've been eating well as well" i answer to Suu "That's good to hear but why are you to here it's been awhile since you been kind of busy with the whole idol thing like onee-chan's" We nodded and Mi-chan answer her quetion "_Well i was free today and i wanted to come and visit you and the other's and also the childeren_" Suu smile but a small smile "That so nice of you Mi-chan demo the childeren are all asleep and i think Onee-chan is busy and--" But Suu was cut of before she could finish her sentance.

"Who's busy Suu?" We all looked at where the voice was comeing from. "Amu-neechan what are you doin here i thought you where at that photoshot for your New Album?" That's right that girl's name was Amu the older sister of the Hinamori sister's. She has long pink hair that reaches up to her waist but right now it's pulled up into a ponytail She also has golden honey eyes and is a famous singer like Mi-chan " _Ah if it isn't my childhood friend yet my rivial Hinamori Amu or should i call you Amulet Cross_"

Amu smile at us " Heh...Same old Mikan huh...It's good to see you both again. Mi-chan, Tsubasa-niichan" I smiled while Mi-chan spoke. Amu was also the dirceter of this shelter. Amu dosen't go to the same school as us she gose to Seiyo Acadmey. The school is some what like our school but alittle different. Demo Amu and her sister's are think about tranfering to Alice Acadmey with us.

"Hey, hey what's with all this talking you can hear it all the way down the hall" "Yea-" But cut herself of as soon as the two person's saw us "Mi...Mi-chan" said the girl with dark pink hair "Tsu...tusbasa-niichan" said the other girl but with Dark blue hair

"_It good to see you to Ran" _"As well as you Miki" Ran Hinamori was the second oldset sister she has dark pink hair and light pink eyes. She always has her hair in to a high side ponytail with a little loose hairs infront of her face. Ran is also a one of the youngset famous althale. Now Miki is the third sister. She has Dark Blue hair and Light Blue eyes. Miki always has her hair in a hat but has some loose aka her bangs. Miki is also one of the youngset famous artist, she mostly paint's about her friends and family, landsscaps and many other things.

Ran and Miki are both teacher's here at the Shelter Ran is the P.E Teacher and Miki is the Art teacher. Oh and Suu is the Home ec. Teacher. The Hinamori Sister do still go to school but they don't have to seen they finish school even college when they were still kids as did Mikan and me. But since we really didn't enjoy ourselfs during that time we decided to go back and enjoy our time there.

"KYYYYAAAAA" they screamed while running throws us and knocking us both to the ground while the both of them were huggin us to death .

_"We can't breathe you two" _Both Mikan and me said then the both of them let go quicky "Ah....Gomen you two. It's just that we missed you to so much" We all laughed at them and they just blushed lightly. We finaly stoped laughing"_Ah...That was a good luagh_" I nooded with Mikan "We haven't had a good luagh since we stopped seein you guys. It's really good to be back" Everybody nodded "Wow it's been awhile now hasn't Mi-chan, and you to Tsubasa-niichan" I smiled and said "It has been awhile Daiya" Daiya was the last and youngset sister out of all of the Hinamori Sister's. Daiya has orange long hair and it is pulled up into two high pigtails, and she has golden honey eyes like Amu-chan's. Daiya is also a famous singer like Mikan, and Amu-chan. She goes by the name of Amulet Diamond. "Why don't we go to the living room so we can talk more clamly and catch up with eachother life's ne?" said Amu-chan "Hai"

* * *

**Angel-chan: Ok I'm finished with this chapter**

**Mikan: And we would like to thank AliceNadeshiko and Shatter Glassed Suzuka for adding this story to there **

**Natsume: Story Alert **

**Mikan: Mou Natsume I was going to say that **

**Natsume: Tsk whatever you take to long Strawberry's**

**Mikan: ..........O/////O NATSUME YOU PERVERT**

**Amu: Plz**

**Ran, Miki,Suu, and Daiya: R&R ~Desu**


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**_Angel-chan:_ Hey people and here chapter 5 **

**Mikan: YAY!XD**

**Angel-chan: And like I promise Natsume-kun your in this chapter**

**Natsume: took you long enough**

**Angel-chan: Hey you try to write this story then **

**Natsume: I don't think so **

**Angel-chan: then don't complain**

**Mikan: She's right Nat-kun**

**Natsume: Whatever Polka**

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: Hey Angel-chan do i come out in it?**

**Angel-chan: Yeah you do but not alot **

**Ikuto: Do I tease my strawberry?**

**Angel-chan: Yup^^**

**Ikuto:~smirks~**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ran, Miki, Su, Daiya: xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan, Mikan: Enjoy^^**

* * *

_=3^^Mikan's POV=3^^_

Tsubasa and I were already saying our goodbye's to the girl's. "Do you really have to go you two ?" I gave her a sad smile "Yes we do. We're sorry it's just that tomorrow we have school and well..." Ran, Miki, and Su then showed me a sad face "But tell you what i come and visit you guys pretty soon ne?" They nodded and went back inside where there was screaming, running, and chasing right now " IKUTO! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" "I don't think so not untill you give me a kiss and go on a date with me" "NEVER YOU PERVERT!"

^^" "~sigh~ poor Amu-chan" Nii-chan nodded "Well let's go before something else happens" I agreed with him said my goodbye's again and went to the car and we drove off

~during the drive~

"I didn't think Ikuto-kun would pop out of nowhere and scare the lifing day light out of Amu and me" nii-chan laugh and i pouted because it's not that funny it's not my fault i get scared easily like Amu-chan "Well he does act like a cat so....." Tsubasa-niichan never finish since we already got home and to see someone waiting at the front of our house '_Wonder would that little boy could be?'_ onii-chan parked his car in the drive way of our house and went to the front of the house to see who that is.

"Excese me can we help you with something little boy"

The little boy turned around to face us and was wided eyes as he looked at me "Ah....ah I'm lookin for Mikan Sakura....i...i...is that you miss?" The little boy was blushing madly and looking at the ground. I looked at onii-chan and gave him a questionable look " Ah ... Yeah that's me do you need something of me Ah.... I'm sorry wat's your name?" The boy had blonde hair and has light blue eyes

"My name is Hikaru Hi....Hina.....mori.....Hikaru Hinamori. It's nice to meet you Mikan-neechan" My brother and me looked at each other then at the kid "EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" what is going on i never knew Amu had a kid or another sibling? Just who is this kid? "Wait what how are you a Hina..."

_Naisho de oshiete ageru kara  
Dare ni mo ni zettai pimishi dayo  
Zen zen otome na kyara datte  
Ano koto aitsu o suki datte~_

I pick up my cellphone and answered it 'Moshi moshi Mikan here' 'Mikan-chan is a little boy there with you right and did he tell you that his last name was Hinamori like mine?' I was confuess now how did Amu know that? 'Yeah there is why Amu do you know the kid?' I heared her sigh in relif 'Yokata. And to answer your question mi-chan Yea i do know that him his real name is Hoshina Hikaru. I explain it to you later. Do you think you can meet me at the park where we play at when we were kid's?' 'Yeah sure so i bring the kid to right?' 'Plz Mi-chan it would mean so much to me and the other's'~sigh~ 'I had no other choose now do I okay I'll be there' 'Arigato Mi-chan'

~click~

And she hang up and so did I "Ok ki...I mean Hiakru-kun just let me get a coat and we'll be on our way to the park ne?" His face lighted up as soon as he heared the Park "Hai^^" I smile and we went inside. I gott my sweater and i also got a sweater for Hikaru '_Good thing i keep clothes for childern'_ We walked out of the house and started to walk thorws the park which was about two or three block or i don't really know.

"So Hikaru-kun why did you lie to us saying that your last name was Hinamori?" he didn't look at me but instead he looked at the ground as if he wwas ashamed of something? "It's cause Amu-chan is like a mother to me. She took me in when my grandfather die last year. And since I saw you talking to Amu-chan I thought that you were someone more important and well....." '_Oh i get it now_' " I see now. You were Jealous of me weren't you Hika-kun?" The next thing i saw wasn't that suprising to me.

Hikaru was blushing "There nothing to worry about Hikaru-kun I won't take away Amu-chan from you. But in one cuontion" We had already stoped walk and Hikaru was look stright at my eyes I had kneeled down to his size "And.....and what's....that cuontion?" I gave hima smile "That you and I become the bestset friends and that you would count on me for any thing okay~wink~" He gave me the biggset smile and then throw me to the ground by giving me a hug " Arigato Mikan-neechan" I hugged him back " No problem Hika-kun. But we should hurry up or Amu-chan will get more worry" He smile and nodded so we kept on walking untill we got to the park

"Hika-kun!" Amu ran throughs us and bended down to scoll Hikaru "What were you think Hika-kun! You had me worry sick of you. Me and the other as well!" I giggle alittle " Go easy on him Amu-chan he just wanted to me face to face isn't that right Hika-kun" I looked at him and winked at him to go with it "Ah...Yea that's it I wanted to meet Okaa-san's friend mikan-neechan"

Amu sigh "Well at least you didn't get lost.~sigh~ Arigato Mi-chan I hope he didn't give you any trouble" I laugh alittle "No he didn't" "That's good well we should get goin thanxz again Mi-chan" "Ja ne Mikan-neechan" I waved them goodbye and stood there. "~sigh~ Well i should just rest for awhile onii-chan won't mind plus he can just call me" I started to walk to a sakura tree that was in the park. When I finally reached it I sat down and leaded on the truck and started to sing one of my songs.

_(Sakura Mankai by Morning Musume)_

_sakura iro kataomoi no hito  
sakura iro me ga aeba hoho some_

sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku  
demo DAME ne kaiwa ni naranai no

rouka de wa genki sou na  
egao da ne medatte masu yo......

aa sakura mankai.......  
nee sakura mankai.... mune no naka  
mou kotoba ni naranai kurai  
koi no hana ga mankai

saa uchiakeru toki  
aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou  
dakara nee kokuhaku shitara dakishimete  
yasashiku...

I was about to sing again when a husky voice interrupted me I looked up and saw a young man around my age he had Jet black hair and crimson eyes "Your pretty good voice for a girl who wears Polka-dotted underwear" It took me awhile for his words to sink in "YOU PERVERT!" He then gave me a smirk that really bug the hell out of me "Hey you were the one showing them to me" '_WHAT?! WHEN DID I DO THAT?!'_ Then i though it through and i figure it out when i was sitting down "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

He just stood there with that damn smrik on him face'_God wipee that stupid smrik off your face you asshole'_ "And why should I tell you that?" I rolled my eyes and stood up "Fine don't tell me. Now if you excuess me" I walked passed him but i stop just a few inches when i heared him chuckle "Your a very inerseting little girl. The name's Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" I looked back to where he was standing and i saw that he was looking at me

"Well Hyuuga-san i was a "Pleasure" meet you and i **HOPE** we never meet again. Good day" and after that i just left home very pissed off

_XD^^NormalPOVXD^^_

~Back with Natsume~

"You are a very inerseting girl heh but I feel like we're goin to meet again. To bad for you that your goin to see me again" and with that Natsume left the park with a big smrik on his face.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There done**

**Mikan: Mou Natsume-kun was such a baka **

**Natsume: Who are you calling baka polka-dot's**

**Mikan: Ah.........Nobody**

**Natsume: Sure**

**Amu: Ahhhhhhh Hikaru-kun was so cute^**

**Ikuto: That hurts Amu then you don't think I'm cute**

**Amu: No I don't **

**Ikuto: Oh so you think I 'm sexy**

**Amu: Yes^^.....Wait NOOOOOOOOO**

**Ikuto:~smirks~So you think I'm sexy eh _Amu_**

**Amu: No I don't **

**Hikaru: LEAVE AMU-CHAN ALONE**

**Amu: Hikaru-kun **

**Angel-chan: Ok enough can someone plz do the Honor's**

**Mikan, and Natsume: Plz R&R**

**Angel-chan: Till next time Ja ne **


	6. Chapter 6: The New Student

**Angel-chan: Hey people I'm sorry i didn't updated yesterday i was busy with Homework god how i hate High Skool **

**Mikan: I think being a singer is harder Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan:True but hey i have the right to complain**

**Natsume: Well you complain to much **

**Angel-chan: No i don't Natsume-kun you do**

**Natsume: Sure I am **

**Amu: Who you to stop fighting**

**Angel: Hmph**

**Natsume:~rolling his eyes~**

**Amu:Why do I even bother**

**Ikuto: Heh xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

**Mikan:Enjoy^^**

* * *

_-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-_

I had just come back from my walk to the park. I open the door to my mansion it was nice and quiet just how I like it "NATSUME!!!" Well so much for that. "NATSUME!! WHERE WERE YOU?!" I covered my ears at my sister's yelling. When she finished yelling I took my hands off my ears "Why don't you take a chill pill sis. I only went for a walk at the park it was..." But i didn't get to finish at what I was saying because nee-chan cut me off "Went to the park, WENT TO THE PARK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!..." But I cut her off be for she could countine "GOD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! your making my ears bleeded with all your screaming. Plus there was nobody in the park. Well just this girl but I don't think she...."Again i was cut off "WHAT A GIRL?! Oh this is not good not good at all" I rolled my eyes at how stupid she looks." As I was saying The girl was the only one there but it seems that she didn't know who i was and I didn't even have my disguise on" '_Shit i should not have said that_' "YOU WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HAVE YOUR DISGUISE ON YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEM BY..." I cut her off again "But they didn't ok." I then countined walking to my room "Natsume!. Don't you dare walk away from me" I ignored her and keep on walking to my room. When i got to my room i laid in my bed and put my arm over my eyes '~sigh~ Why is it that I can't take you off my mind when I only just met you' I got up in a sitting postion. "Heh...I wonder if i'll ever meet you again Polka-dot's" ~smirking~

_=P=PNormal's POV=P=P_

But little did Natsume know is that he was going to meet Mikan sooner then he thought

_**~!~THE NEXT DAY~!~**_

_=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3_

~Sigh~ I got up early for once in my life "Come on Mikan time for breakfast!" I finish doing my hair and went down stair's to eat "Finilly what the hell took you so long?" I luaghed at him, no more like giggle at what he said. "Come on nii-chan you should know that a girl always looks there best" He place my plate in front of me. and he did the same with himself. We started to eat after that.'Hyuuga.....Hyuuga where have I heared that name before?' "You finish there" I snap out of my train of thought "Huh....wha....Oh yeah" I handed him my plate so that he could could put it in the sink. We got our backpack's and headed to school.

_**~!~AT SCHOOL~!~**_

We got to school on time for once in our life. But we didn't see Hotaru, or Ruak-pyon on the way. Which is not wired because it is early. "MIKAN-CHAN!!!!TSUBASA-KUN!!!! MATTE!!!" We looked over our shoulder and saw Misaki-senpai running throws us. "Ohayou Mikan-chan, Tsubasa-kun^^ it's been awhile." We smiled and her "Ohayou Misaki-senpai and it has been awhile" "Ohayou Misaki" She showed us a big smile and we countine to walk to our school building "So Mikan-chan how have you been i haven't seen you since you were a middle schooler"

I nodded "Yup that's because you've been away from here for more then 5 years" she started to laugh "That's..haha...true...haaaaaaa~. But anyway I'm back and I'm staying for good" We reached to the path where we part with each other "So Misaki-senspi what class are you in?" She thought about it for awhile

"Oh! I remember class C-3" I giggle but then i remember that, that was onii-chan class "Eh so you got onii-chan class" "Really. Well then.." She cut herself off so that she could turn around to face my brother "...Plz care good care of me Tsubasa-kun" She bowed her head and then went back to how she was standing stright "Come on Tsubasa. Let's hurry up or we'll be late" She grabed him by the arm and drgged him to there class

"Bye Mi-chan!" she waved to me while stilling holding onto onii-chan;s arm. I waved back and then headed to my class. I got there and sat on my seat. I also saw that Hotaru, and Ruka-pyon were there already. So I sat next to them for awhile untill the Naru-sensei came in. "OK Class go back to your seats I have an anounment to make!" _'Huh?...wonder what it is'_

So i went back to my regular seat which was all the way in that back of the class. Which i love cuz i can texts with Amu, Ikuto, Ran, Miki, Suu, Daiya, and so on. I got to my seat and sat down and just took out my cellphone and started to text to everyone i really didn't care what Naru-sensei said. Plus Hotaru or Ruka-pyon would fill me in later on.

"Ok my lovely class today we have a new student joining our class. You can come in now" I heared the door opened but i didn't pick up my head to see who it was or how he look like all i heared were

~GASP~

"Please welcome Natsume Hyuuga. The #1 most popular male singer japan and other country's" When i heared the name Natsume Hyuuga i had dropped my phone and looked up to see if it was the kid i saw in the park the other day. ~gasp~ and it was OMG I just can not believe this is happening to me.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There it might be short but it's done **

**Mikan: Ne Angel-chan wat does C-3 mean?**

**Angel-chan: Well the C stands for College so the school so to kinder-college and the 3 well the years your in**

**Mikan: =O**

**Agnel-chan: Yup^^. Oh by the way readers I would like to say something Before I finish this chapter**

**I would like your help in what songs Mikan, Natsume, and Daiya should sing so send me some song that u think that goes good with one of those 3 and u have to tell me the songs name the singer and who should sing it ok **

**Natsume: Wow you can't even choose songs for us **

**Angel-chan:Shup up it's hard to choose when it's for you **

**Natsume: Watever**

**Amu&Ikuto: Plz R&R**

**Angel-chan:Ja ne minna**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Parnter

**Angel: ~sigh~ Okay here chapter 7 I really finished it yesterday but i was to lazy to put here. =P Lazy me **

**Mikan: So what is this one about Angel-chan?**

**Angel: Your going to have to fine out yourself **

**Mikan: Mou Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan:~Giggles~**

**Amu: People plz send us some songs that fit Mikan, Natsume, and Daiya **

**Angel-chan: That's right cuz i really don't know which one's fit them to sing it**

**Natsume: Is it that hard to choose a song**

**Angel: Yes **

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Daiya: xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_=3^^Mikan's POV=3^^_

I had pick up my phone so that Hyuuga-san didn't see me but luck was not on my side today "Ok then Natsume-kun your going to need a partner to show you around the whole school ne?" "Hn" _Oh god plz oh plz don't pick me _" Eh Mi-chan isn't here but i thought i just saw her? Hmmmm..." I pick up my head to show that i was here "I'm right here Naru-sensei" I said in a sweet voice "Mi-chan what are you doing in the floor?" "I drop something and just pick it up eheheheh" Everyone was looking at me now and I was getting more and more nerveous ever sec.

"Ah I just had a great idea" _'Oh crap plz don't let it be what i think it is' _"Why don't you Mi-chan show Natsume-kun the school ne?" _'NOOO!!'_ "Sure thing Naru-sensei i would be glad to show Hyuuga-san around school" Naru-sensei smile at me "Good now then where to sit you Natsuem-kun" And every girl in the class shouted to Naru-sensei to sit him next to them (**Angel-chan: I lazy right to write the screaming girls' plus you guys get it**) "Hmmmm...why don't you sit next to Mi-chan since she's your partner and that's the only seat that's not being use" All the girl then wined that Naru-sensei didn't sit Hyuuga next to them. As for Hyuuga, he didn't say anything he just walk to the back of the class and sat down next to me. And me well I try to avoid eye contact with him which is really hard when you have him stare at you in all the classes. I was almost Lunch time and he was still stareing at me and it was starting to piss me off.

**~RINGGGGG~**

_'Thank the heavens' _But before I could leave I felt a strongh arm get a hold of my left arm I looked back to see who is grading my arm and it was none other then Natsume Hyuuga himself "Can I help you with something Hyuuga?" I said it with vemon in my tone. I was really piss off at him right now. "Your supose to show me around school baka"

'_Carp! I forgot about that' _"Oh right. Well then let's go" I turn my head around so that i was seeing what's in front of me and I saw that Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were waiting for me."You ywo can go on with out me I forgot that I have to show Hyuuga here around school" They nodded and left as for I stayed behinded with the Perverted boy here "Come let's go we're going to start and the Kindergraden building and work our way up"

We start walking to the K-building and while we were walking had tooken out my cell phone and start textinng with Amu-chan

**'Hey Amu wat's up?' ~**_send~_

I wait for a few minutine's untill she responed back.

**'Nothing much just here at school wat about u?'**

I was about to repaly when i notice we were already at the K-building

"Ok as i said this is the Kindergraden Building and it is found on the sides of the side building that surround the office is the Kindergraden-build or K-Building for short Now if you take the Right path here it will lead you the High school-building or HS-building and if you take the left path here it will lead you to the Elementary School or ES-building and also the Middle School-building or MS-building further down. Got it " He didn't respose he just stood there.

I rolled my eyes and I filp open my phone again and repaly to Amu's Message

**'I'm show the new student around school and I really don't want to' **_~send~_

Then I close my phone and put it away "Come on you have one more building and that's it" we took the right path which lead to the HS-building and the C-building

~BZZZZZZZZZ~

I got my phone flip it open and read the message

**'Yo want to got with us this weekend to the Hot springs?~Ikuto'**

heh I giggle a little loud enough for only i can hear it well that's what i though "What's so funny?" I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me **AGAIN** "That's none of your concer now is it" I closed my phone "Whatever" "Here we are the College-building also know as the C-building. As you can see Alice Acadmey consice of 5 building. And if you start here and any grade then you saty here untill you finish college. Well I told and showed you everything. So later"

"You didn't show me the Lunch area" I kept on walk "There is none you go make your own in your drom or go buy some out side of school." I filp open my phone again repaly to Ikuto's text's

**'Yeah sure but ask my nii-chan as well kay and whose going?~Mikan' **_~send~_

As soon as i send the text another one entered

**'What's the new kid's name?' **I pressed repaly

**'You know him. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. Ring a bell.' **_~Send~_

I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still there and guess what he was and he was staring at me. As soon as he saw that i looked at him he turned around and show me his back "Later Polka-dot's" As soon as i heared those wears my eyes widen and i yelled at him "YOU PERVERT!" And with that he left. He left me standing there piss off. But when I was about to yell again my Phone Buzzed and it was a text from Onii-chan I wonder what he want's?

* * *

**Angel-chan: Done and I also finish the other chapter to put i'm not updating that one till tomorrow **

**Mikan: Mou Angel-chan you meanie. But can't you give us a preview of it ne ?**

**Amu: Yeah a preview **

**Angel-chan: hmmmm... OKay **_'_

_~preview~_

_Hey Natsume-kun do you want to go to the hot springs cuz i got invited go.'_

_I thought about it and the hot springs does sound nice it's been awhile since we been there so I press the repaly bottom'Yea sure. Who invited you?' ~send~_

_'Kool^^. Oh do you remember Sakura Tsubasa my childhood friend. Well his other childhoods invited him and his sister to the hot springs and he invited me and you'_

_I remember that bastard damn I going to have to see his ugly face again. But i never knew he had a sister when was this. I repaly'He had a sister how come i never heared of this or never seen her?' __~send~_

_'U never heared it cuz u never let me tell u. And u never saw her cuz u were never home. Anyway's her name's Mikan Sakura but everone calls her Mi-chan.'_

_My eye's widen when i saw her nickname_

**Angel-chan: There that's all your getting**

**Minna: MOU ANGEL-CHAN!**

**Angel-chan: heh Plz R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: The Invitation

**Angel-chan: Ok reader's sorry to post late it's just that**

**Natsume: Wait let me guess you were to lazy right**

**Angel-chan: Hmph Nooooo i was out with my friend, and i had to go buy my brother and sister there christmas gifts today**

**Natsume: Wow you have friends**

**Angel-chan: Hey I have a life you know!**

**Mikan: Demo Angel-chan why did you buy there Christmas gifts now?**

**Angel-chan: Oh that well that's b/c I had money and seen okaa-san and otou-san won't be able to buy them christmas gift this year I said to myself that I should buy them one **

**Amu: That's so sweet of you Angel-chan so what did you buy them?**

**Angel-chan: Oh I bought my lttle brother a pokemon game so he can stop bugging me for mine =P **

**Ran, Miki, Suu: A....Angel-chan =^^="**

**Angel-chan: heh and my little sister I bought her a bratz game I was planning on buying something for myself demo..**

**Amu, and Mikan: Demo???**

**Angel-chan: I ran out of money T^T**

**Natsume: Baka**

**Angel-chan: I am not you are **

**Mikan: heheheh xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alce or Shugo chara **

**Amu: Enjoy^^**

* * *

_-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-_

She was giving me the cool shouder. While i was just standing there looking at her back, she was busy texting to someone. She finally looked over her shoulder to see me looking at her. And when she did that I turned the other way so that she was looking at my back. And i began to walk off " Later Polka-dot's" I walked alittle slower to hear if she would respose and to hear if it is the same girl I met in the park the other day. "YOU PERVERT!" I showed a small smile but she couldn't see it. '_Who would have thought that i would met you again so soon.' _But i was snap out of my thought when i felt my cellphone vibratE. I got it out of my pocket and flip it open it was a message from my sister '_What does she want now'_

**'Hey Natsume-kun do you want to go to the hot springs cuz i got invited go.'**

I thought about it and the hot springs does sound nice it's been awhile since we been there so I press the repaly bottom

**'Yea sure. Who invited you?'** _~send~_

I kept on walk out of the school. I didn't even know where I was going untill i found myself in the same park where i found.....'_what was her name again?...That gay teacher called her Mi-chan but i think that's her nickname' _

_~bzzzzzzzzz~_

Again i was cut out of my thought. I filp open my phone and read the message

**'Kool^^. Oh do you remember Sakura Tsubasa my childhood friend. Well his other childhoods invited him and his sister to the hot springs and he invited me and you' **

I remember that bastard damn I going to have to see his ugly face again. But i never knew he had a sister when was this. I repaly

**'He had a sister how come i never heared of this or never seen her?'**_ ~send~_

I had ended up in the same Sakura tree where I met polka-dot's. I sat down at the base of the tree and lead back on the tree's trunk

_~Bzzzzz~bzzzz~_

I filp open my phone and read the message

**'U never heared it cuz u never let me tell u. And u never saw her cuz u were never home. Anyway's her name's Mikan Sakura but everone calls her Mi-chan.'**

My eye's widen when i saw her nickname 'mi-chan' then they went back to normal '_So ur name's Mikan and your the sister of the idiot of Tsubasa huh?' _I closed my phone and put it away I really didn't feel like repalying. So I put on my sunglasses and fell asleep there.

**~4 hours later~**

I woke up to see that the sun was setting. _'I guess schools over'_ I got my phone to see how long I fell asleep but instead I found that i have 10 text message's and they were all from my sister. I opened the first one and readed it

**'Natsume where are you?'**

2nd one-

"**NATSUME YOU SHOULD HAVE BE HOME BY NOW WHERE ARE YOU? YOU NEED TO PACK FOR TOMORROW!'**

And it went on like that

~sigh~

I began to walk home but something stop me. A voice, someone sing a song. I walk to where the melody was comeing from. I grew closer and closer untill i heared the words perfectly

_(Why do I love you by Dj Bounce)_

_Suddenly he's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do_

Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh boy  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of him

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Ain't gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)

I had close my eyes to listen to the beautiful voice."Hey You What Do You Think Your Doing Spying On Me!" My eyes pop open to see a very angry brunette. _'Oh Crap'_

* * *

**Angel-chan: There. Srry about the clif hanger there**

**Natsume: Yea thanxz for that **

**Angel-chan: Hey it's not my fault that my parents told me to go to bed already **

**Natsume: Watever**

**Mikan: But at least you finished it Angel-chan and that's what count ne^^**

**Amu: She right Angel-chan **

**Angel-chan: Your right ^^**

**Ikuto: Well let's see if she can finish the other one **

**Angel-chan you want to bet I can finish it **

**Ikuto: Your on. 5 bucks**

**Angel-chan: Okay ^^**

**Amu&Mikan: Plz R&R**

**Ikuto: Your going down**

**Angel-chan: That's what you think**


	9. Chapter 9: The Secert is out Oo

_~recap~_

_I had close my eyes to listen to the beautiful voice."Hey You What Do You Think Your Doing Spying On Me!" My eyes pop open to see a very angry brunette. 'Oh Crap'_

_~End Of recap~_

_-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-_

" I said WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME HYUUGA!" '_Fuck, what do I tell?' _"I wasn't spying on you polka-dot I just came to see who was the one sing the horrible song. I guess I found her" I smriked at what I last said. Then I saw that her face was getting red "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" '_Oh shit! I got her mad now' _"THAT SONG IS NOT HORRIBLE IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE! ~gasp~"

She had gasp and covered her mouth with her hands "Oh so you write song now do you" she turn her head so that I couldn't see her blush but i did "What do you care anyway?" I smirked at what she said '_This should be fun'_ " So the little girl thinks she could be a singer now does she" She turned her head so she was now faceing me " I know I can be a singer and be one of the most popluar one to #1 actually"

My smirk got bigger "Oh really now?" Then she turn her body so she was now looking at me stright in the eyes "Yea really. Heh to bad though" Then i gave her a questionable face "Oh and why is that bad?" I then saw that she was now smirking "B/c your going to tell me to prove it to you but let me tell you a little secert" she had place her index finger in the middle of her lip's

"And what that?" I was now more confuss then ever "I can't prove it to you for two reason" '_Huh?'_ "And what are those two reason's" She smiled " 1: is cause you'll know my secert and we don't that now do we" '_Yea I do '_ "And 2: It's none of your damn business=P" Then she started to walk off leaving me here like a dumbass.

"So it will be my business soon enough _Mikan" _Then I walk back to the mansion to park my thing for the hot spring tomorrow

_**~NEXT DAY~**_

I had just woken up for my sleep and was getting ready to leave to the hot spring. "Mikan hurry up or your breakfast is going to get cold!" I hurry and tied my hair into a pony tail. I then went down stair to see my brother already eatting with out me. I walk to my seat and began to eat.

_**~After eatting~**_

We were now on our way to the shelter to meet the rest of the gang. We had got there an 1 hour early. So we decide to go inside to say hi to everybody. I opened the door to find Tadasa playing with the childern. I giggle alttle cause The childern make him dress up like a girl everytime he plays with them. Tadasa heared me giggle and he turned his head to the door "Mi...Mikan-san is that really you?" I nodded. The childern soon got off of him when they hear my name " Mikan-neesan!" They all ran up to me hugging my legs. "Konichiwa minna"

I bent down to there size so that they can see me better. Then one of the childern spoke out " Mikan-neesan where were you me miss you." I smiled at them " Gomen minna it's just that I've been busy with school and my job you know" Then they made an 'O' face "But we missed how you use to sing to us" My smile got alittle bigger "But you guys have have 2 other singer's here why don't you let them sing for you?" They then pouted " Because they always sing us kids songs" "YEA!" I giggled that "And you always sing us your songs^^" " Why can't you just tell them that you..." But I was cut off by the childern " NE MIKAN-NEESAN WHY DON'T YOU SING US A SONG WITH YOUR WING AND EVERYTHING NE?" I eyes widen at what they said. I didn't have my wing or my other stuf to become Red Sakura " Demo...." Then i felt a a small tug on my shirt i looked down to see Hikaru-kun "Please..Mikan-neechan. Please sing a song I never heared you sing" He was giving me the puppy dog eye's and i was a sucker for those. I bit my lip " Sure she'll do ne Mikan-chan" I Turned my head around to see Nii-chan holding my wing and my other stuf to become Red Sakura. I smiled at him and mouth the words 'Thank you your a life saver' and he did the same 'Your welcome' I then turn back to the kids and showed them a big smile "Okay then I will" "YEAH!!!^" I went to the back to change

_**~Minutes Later~**_

I came back to see the childern sitting down around a small stage I smile and walked up to it i then took the mic and then started to sing

_( Teenage Superstar by Kim-Lian)_

_teenage superstar_

say goodbye to your boyfriend  
she's in town for the weekend  
she's so hot and you're not  
girl she's here for it all  
take a stand and armor up now  
she's second hand  
you'd better kick her ass down  
she's black night - you're day light  
and now she's weak and around  
be aware - she's coming your way  
don't be scared - don't let her stay

she's a teenage superstar  
always got the v. cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
poor little superstar

say hello - what's your problem  
take control - you really gotta show them  
she's all fake - a mistake  
and now she's weak and around  
be aware - she's coming your way  
don't be scared - don't let her stay

she's a teenage superstar  
always got the v. cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
always in a brand new freaky car  
she thinks she can have it all  
break just any wall

teenage superstar  
gone too far  
superstar

say goodbye to your boyfriend

shock

she's a teenage superstar  
always got the v. cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
always in a brand new freaky car  
she thinks she can have it all  
break just any wall  
poor little superstar

I finish singing the song and the kids were cheering I got of stage. Hikaru-kun then went up to me "Wow Mikan-neechan I never knew you were Red Sakura the famous Teen pop star" I smile at him but my smile soon faded when i hear a husky voice "Yeah Pokla-dots who would have though that you of all people was Red Sakura the #1 female singer" '_Oh please kami don't let it be who I think it is' _I turned my head around slowly to see if I was imageing thing but fate was not on my side and I saw Natsume Hyuuga, and Misaki-senpai at the door of the shelter '_Oh no O_o'_


	10. Chapter 10: The Hot Spring's

**Angel-chan: Hey Guys I'm back **

**Amu: Where were you?!**

**Angel-chan: Aww Amu-chan Scary**

**Mikan: Amu-chan you didn't know Angel-chan was sick**

**Angel-chan: Yup I was sick and sick as hell **

**Ikuto: But that not a good reason on why you couldn't update **

**Natsume: Yeah If you were sick as hell you stay at home right then why didn't you write then**

**Angel-chan: HEY YOU TRY BEING SICK AS I WAS AND STILL GO TO SKOOL. Yea I still had to go to school people**

**Mikan: Wow that suck's but didn't you stay home**

**Amu" Yeah I though your parnet would let you ?**

**Angel-chan: Yeah right they only let me miss one day and that's it**

**Natsume: Sucks for you**

**Angel-chan: Yea well engough of that can someone do the ****Disclaimer plz**

**Amu&Mikan: xXxColorfulAngelxXx Does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy ^^**

_

* * *

_

_**~Recap~**_

I finish singing the song and the kids were cheering I got of stage. Hikaru-kun then went up to me "Wow Mikan-neechan I never knew you were Red Sakura the famous Teen pop star" I smile at him but my smile soon faded when i hear a husky voice "Yeah Pokla-dots who would have though that you of all people was Red Sakura the #1 female singer" '_Oh please kami don't let it be who I think it is' _I turned my head around slowly to see if I was imageing thing but fate was not on my side and I saw Natsume Hyuuga, and Misaki-senpai at the door of the shelter '_Oh no O_o'_

_**~End of Recap~**_

_=3^Mikan's POV^=3_

_'Why? Why is Hyuuga and Misaki-senpai here?' _I just stood there shock at what I was seeing in front of me. Soon Misaki-senpai walking in front of Hyuuga "Natsume-kun what are you talking..." But she cut herself off "RED SAKURA! O_O Wha...What are you doing here?" I didn't speak I just stood there in pure shock wonder why those 2 were here. I then felt aa small tug on my skirt. I looked down to see Hikaru-kun with a worry face "Mikan-neechan daijobu?" then I heared a gasp coming from the door "Mi..Mikan is that really you?" I lower my head so that my bangs covered my eyes "I...I won't be going so you guy's could leave with out me. You to nii-chan go with them I'll be fine by myself "

You could of tell that I was at the verga of crying. But as soon as I finish what I said I ran throw the back. And lock myself in the restroom I changedback to my normal clothes, but then started to cry. Once I clamed down I got of the restroom and I smile as soon as i got out. I saw all the childern sitting down oon the floor sleeping they were even leanning on each other for support.

I had a bright smile on my face and then walk up to one of the childern pick him up and carried him to his bed and that's what I did for each and every one of them. As soon as I finish putting them in there bed's I walked out of the shelter but to my suprise I saw Amu, Ikuto , and Hyuuga leanning on a car. "Wha....But...But I thought you guys left to the hot springs? Why are you stil here?"

Amu showed me a warm smile and walked up to and bring me in into a hug "Mikan.....How can you think we'll leave you behind your our friend. And you know that friends stick together for better or worst. We're family and don't you forget" I smiled and was about to cry again but Amu wiped them away and brough me to the car. Ikuto was already in the driver seat, Hyuuga was sitting in back of Ikuto while I sat in back of Amu-chan.

Ikuto was starting the car and then I felt something move. I look to my left to see a sleeping Hikaru. Looking uncomfortable so I got Hikaru-kun and put him on my lap. I then saw his face turn into a smile. Then I heared a low growl coming from Hyuuga's side. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was glaring at Hikaru. _What the hell why is he glaring at him what did he do?_ And that's how it was the whole car ride to the Hot Springs.

_**~At the Hot Spring's~**_

_-.-=/ Natsume's POV=/-.-_

We had gotten to the hot springs but Sakura was still holding on to the kid. _Damnit let the kid go and hold something else like....ME...Wow did I just say that _Well anyway We found out that the rest had already gotten there room and there was only 2 rooms left. I saw that Polka-dot and whats the other girls name.....Amu right. Well whatever they were talking and I wanted to know what so I started to walk closer untill I was able to hear them "So I have to share a room with him"

_Him? Him who?_ "Yeah I'm so so so sorry Mi-chan I was planning on putting you and Tsubasa-niisan and Hyuuga with his sister but it seems that is back fire since tsubasa pick Misaki for his roommate. I would trade with you But..." Polka sigh "But Ikuto wouldn't let you I know Amu you don't have to explain it I know how Ikuto can get when it comes to you" "I'm so sorry Mi-chan" She showed and small smile "It's ok Amuu-chan but what about Hikaru-kun where will he sleep?"

The Amu girl then laugh nervesly "About that...I was wondering ig you would take him since I've been noticing that his started to ask about you more and he stop sticking to me." _Hell no I don't want that brat in our room!...Wait did I just say OUR room? WTF is going on with me _"Heh No I won't mind having Hikaru-kun sleeping with me. I would be glad." Amu smiled "Ah. Honto ni. Thank you so much Mi-chan well here's your room key and the room is big okay so there should be another bed just for Hikaru"

Polka Nodded and got the card key. The Amu girl thrn left to her room "Hey Hyuuga hurry up or I'll lock you out of the room." I just said what I always say "Tsk. Whatever" And started to walk to the room.

**~At the Room~**

When I got to the room I saw that Polka was putting the brat on one of the beds. Once she was finish she turned around and looked at me with those big chocolate orbs. "Hyuuga your going to look after Hikaru-kun got it" _Huh? I was what? _"Like hell I am" "Like Hell you are since I'm going to the springs to take a bath someone's going to have to stay with the him." I looked at her and all I saw was a boraded expresssion "And why me?" She rolled her eyes "B/c your the only one that's not doing anything." I raised a eyebrow

"How are you so sure of that? Huh? I might just want to take a bath right now?" She rolled her eyes again "I'm so sure b/c Misaki told me how you don't like Hot spring even if it's for rich people like us cause the girls still chase you that's why Amu gave us this room. Cause it has a private spring bath for both female and male in the room." _Damn she's good_ "Fine whatever" "Good now if he wake's up tell him to wait for me or if he want to take his bath here got it" I nodded and she felt with her bath stuff and left me with the kid

**~Minutes Later~**

It's been forever since she went to the bath. Well in real time it's been like 20 minutes or so. Well any ways the kid had woken up and his ask for Polka-dat's and I told him what I was told and he did what she said he took a bath in the room. I was just laying on couch while watching some TV. The kid soon came out all dress and clean. He had come out with his dirty clothes in one hand he went to Polka's bag and put it there. After that he went to the bed where Polka put him in and fixed it. I was suprised but as soon as the kid finish doing that polka came in dressed in some kind of kimono.

"I'm Back" "Tsk. Why should I care " Which for some reason I do care but why? I then saw her glare at me "I wasn't talking to you idiot. I was taking to Hikaru-kun" _How come her word's hurt me _I then heared small footstep "MI-neechan where were you? Why did you leave me with that jerkface" ~Two vains pop out of natsume's 4head~

" Hikaru-kun that's not nice." I then clam down when I heared her say that _So she care's for me huh? _"Good little boys like you shouldn't use words like that." I saw the kid pout "Even though it true" I saw the bart smirk at what she said and I saw her smile While I got piss off "Gomen Mi-neechan" She then smile but then it faded when she heared her phone ringtone

_~This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be~_

She went to her phone and Picked it up and answer it

'Mushi Mushi Mikan here' she waited for awhile and then she answer 'Hey Ikuto. What's up?' _Wait Ikuto whose that is it that guy with midnight blue hair?_ 'Yeah sure We'll meet you there kay bye' She hang up and looked at me "Get dress we're going out to dinner" _Wait....WHAT THE HELL?!_

_

* * *

_

**Angel-chan: There Finished**

**Mikan: Eh?! you are? But what happen next Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: hehe Your going to have to wait and see till next time guy later**

**Ikuto&Natsume: Plz R&R **

**Amu&Mikan: Bye-Bye Minna**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dinner Plan's

**Angel-chan: Hey guys I'm sorry for the late updates**

**Natsume: Yea well srry don't make up the time you could have updated**

**Angel-chan: Natsume shut it or I'll make it into a mikan x Ruka story **

**Natsume:.............**

**Angel-chan: Good now then this story talks about how every one get to go to dinner and **

**Mikan: Dinner yeah and with minna**

**Amu: Eh? Honto but do we get dates?**

**Angel-chan: Yeah you do ^^ but your going to have to wait and see who goes with who**

**Mikan&Amu: EH?!**

**Utau: xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice **

**Amu: When did you get here?**

**Utau: Just now**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy^^**

* * *

**~RECAP~**

_'Mushi Mushi Mikan here' she waited for awhile and then she answer 'Hey Ikuto. What's up?' Wait Ikuto whose that is it that guy with midnight blue hair? 'Yeah sure We'll meet you there kay bye' She hang up and looked at me "Get dress we're going out to dinner" Wait....WHAT THE HELL?!_

**~End Of Recap~**

_=3^Mikan's POV^=3_

When I answered the phone I saw Ikuto's Caller ID

'_Mushi Mushi Mikan here'_

'_Mikan this is Ikuto'_

_'Hey Ikuto. What's up?'_

_'Hey we're getting dinner Okay and if you want to come it's in the Hotal Restaurant like in 20 minutes kay'_

_' Yeah sure we'll meet you there kay bye'_

_'Kay later'_

I then hang up the phone and Turned to look at Hyuuga "Get dress we're going to dinner" He then gave me the _WTF _look "What you don't want to eat?" He shook his head "No it not that. I was just suprised" He then looked at me with a smirk on his face "I never thought you would ask me out on a date?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Swip that smirk off your face. And what in hell gave you the idea that I want to go out with you I told you because the other's are waiting for us and we have..." I looked at me watch "...Like 12 Minutes before they start to eat so hurry up!" I put down Hikaru and told him to go change in to something nice. While I did the same thing. Ikuto had Texted me saying that the girls will meet at his and Amu's room while the guys meet at the Restaurant.

I told Hyuuga and also told him to take Hikaru-kun with him. He said no at first but I made him in the end. Well I was at the door to Amu's room

~_Knock~Knock~_

The door opened to show a very beautiful Amu she was a strapless dress that was bloodly red with a little bit of light red in the middle. "Mikan you look so beautiful" I was in a strapless black dress with red around the waist and in the tip of the dress_(There's a picture's of the dress of the girl on my porfile). "_Thanxz Amu you do to" She smiled at me and let me inside. "EH?1 MIKAN-CHII LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL" i giggled "Thanxz Yaya" Yaya was wearing a checker black and orange strapless dress with a black bow ing the middle of the waist "Wow Mi-chan you do looke beautiful" "Yes~desu" "That's what I always love at you Mi-chan your sense of fashion"

I smiled at the 3 sister's. Ran was wearing a pink with ligh brown dress, Suu was wearing a green dress with a black small belt in the waist, and Miki was wearing a deep blue strapless dress with white "There right you do look great" "But not like u Utau" Now Utau wearing a purple dress with a silver belt. Then I saw Rima-chan doing her make-up. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a bow in the middle of the waist.

"KYAAA! MI-CHAN YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" I turned around to see Misaki-senpai running to me. She was hugging me to death "I...Can't.......Breathe...." She then let go quickly "Opps sorry Mi-chan" Misaki-senpai was wearing a strapless creamy dress with a gold strap around the waist. "Well should we get going now" I looked at the drection where the voice came from and I saw Daiya there looking as davationing as very she was wearing black and yellow strapless dress. But the only parts that was yellow and black were here breast and the rest was white, yellow and black it look great on her.

Yeah we should get going. We won't want to keep the boys waiting now do we" We got our purse's and headed out the door to the Restaurant.

**~At the Restaurant~**

_-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-_

We had been waiting for like almost 50 minutes. Untill I heared a loud hyper voice "Eh?! YOU DID WOW I NEVER KNEW AMU-CHII WAS SO DIRTY" _Damn Polka loud as always_ "Yaya^^' That's not dirty you know" _Wait that wasn't Polka? _"Ah. Look there they are" The girl's then walked up to us. But when I looked at Polka I almost blush. She looked so Beautiful that I wanted her all to myself "Mikan-neechan you look pretty" I saw her smile " Thank you Hikaru-kun. You look handsome your self" The kid blush when she said that

"Okay guys well Lets see Tsubasa your date is Misaki, Miki your date is my little bro kay, Ran your is Daichi, Rima's yours is Nagihiko, Utau yours is Kukai's, Yaya yours is Kairi, Daiya your with Rhythm, Suu your with Kisaki, Amu your with me and Last but not least Mikan your with Natsume." Everyone went with there date "Wait why do I have to be with him Ikuto-kun" "And what wroung with me?" She looked at me

And gave me a glare "What there not wroung about you? There's your big ego, your glaring at every guy that looks over here, and your a perverted jerk!" The girls giggled and the guys well were trying not to laugh. "She is right Natsume-kun you do have a big ego, and when she's around you, you glare at the guys that look your side, and well..." She didn't finished that sentence since she didn't know what to say "And you are a pervert jerk"

I looked down to see that the little brat. "Hika-kun who tought you those words I never did and Mi-chan would never say or teach you those words" I smirk at the fact that the kid was getting scowled again " It was Ikuto-san and Natsume-san" I then looked up to see a very mad face of Mikan. I looked at where Amu was standing and saw the same thing but she was looking Ikuto. "IKUTO!" "NATSUME!" Both Amu and Polka shouted at the same time. _Ah man this wil be a long night __

* * *

_

**Angel-chan: There finish Srry that it's short thought I'm lazy to tpye more**

**Mikan: Eh?! I GET STUCK WITH NATSUME**

**Angel-chan: Yeah no duh**

**Natsume: Is theree something wroung Polka**

**Amu: There is but no with Mikan with me How can you Teach Hikaru-kun such bad language!**

**Ikuto: Heh looks like you in troblem man**

**Mikan: And you!**

**Ikuto: Ah crap**

**Mikan: Yeah ah crap you should be ashame of yourself Ikuto teaching your adopted son those kind of words what kind of father are you **

**Angel-chan: Well.....While those 2 girls are scowling the 2 hot guys can some do the honors**

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Daiya: PLZ R&R**

**Angel-chan: Till next time^^**


	12. Chapter 12:The Small Consert

__**Angel-chan: Okay reader's I wrote this chapter up to 2 something am**

**Natsume: Wow who knew you can stay up so late I though you would be asleep like a ne you are**

**Angel-chan: I AM NOT A NERD YOU PERVERT! Aww forget this you guys do this with out me I'm get some sleep**

**~walks out~**

**SLAM**

**Mikan: I think you made her mad **

**Tsubasa: Okay then xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara, Gakuen Alice or any songs**

**Amu: Enjoy**

* * *

_=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3_

We where already inside the restarnat, sitting down and eatting. Amu and Me were still mad at the two baka's. Ikuto was begging Amu to forgive him but she just kept ignoring him "Amu please you know I didn't mean it." But nothing can out of Amu's mouth "Amuuuuuuu" Ikuto whined "Ah! JUST STUP UP TSUKIYOMI SHE WON'T FORGIVE YOU AND THAT'S THAT OK! God" _heheh^^'_

"Rima...." We continued eatting untill someone came up to us. "Ammm....Excuse me?" I looked up to see a man around his 30's looking at me "Yes how can I help you?" He looked at me with sorry eyes "I'm sorry to intrruped your meal but you see I'm the onwer of this Resort and I was wondering if you were the famous pop star Red Sakura?" I smiled warmly "Yes^^ I am why do you ask?"

He smiled widely " Ah! O^O I was right then......I was wondering Miss Sakura if you would sing a us a song for us?" I though about it and finally came to a conclusion "I would be glad to sing for you all....But in one condision" He looked at me with a very joyful face "Anything Miss" I smiled and looked at the girls "My girl friends here get to sing with me" I looked at the girls and they all smiled at me all but one which was Misaki-senpai "Yes that would be a great Idea" I smiled wider if possable. He then left to get everything ready

"Mi-chan why did you do that I don't want to sing" I looked at Misaki-senpai with a sad face "But why misaki-senpai?" She looked away for me "Because I'm not good of a singer" I was about to say something but I was cut off "She right you know" I looked at where the vocie came from and it was none other then Natsume Hyuuga "She really doesn't know how to sing I tried to teach her but....lets just say it didn't end well"

I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lieing "Ok then I won't force you Misaki-senpai" She smiled at me " Thank you Mi-chan." I smiled and looked at the other and they all nodded. We got up and left to go change.

**~Few Minutes later~**

We had come back for changing we would have come earlier but the manger told us if we can dress up in costume's since it was Halloween. _Good thing Miki brought these_ The light's were off and we go on stage we got into our place's and then there were 9 spotlight's **(If you want to know what there costume's are go to my porfile. I'm to lazy to type what there wearing)** I had told the girl that we were going to sing our old songs they agreed. A momment later the song then started to play

_(Legend Of Mermaid by Mermaid Melody)_

_Italic for Amu, _**Bold for Mikan, **Underline for Daiya,_** Bold and Italic for Utau, **__Italic and Underline for Ran, Miki, and Suu_, _**Bold, Italic, and Underline for Yaya and Rima,**_ Normal for Everyone

PITCHI PITCHI VOICE LIVE START

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**

**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi **

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

_**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue**_

_**Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita**_

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

LOVE SHOWER, PITCHI

HOW ABOUT AN ENCORE ;)

Everyone cheer and yelled saying like 'Sing another one' and other thing's

**"Okay okay This songs called ****Koi wa Nandarou and it's sung by Amulet Cross!" **Every one cheer and then the lights went off and then the spotlights came

_(__Koi wa Nandarou by Luchia)_

_Italic for Amu and _Underline for the rest

PITCHI PITCHI VOCIE LIVE START

_Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo _

_Utaidashitara tomaranai_, HEY _odoridashitara tomaranai_, HEY _Modorenai_,HEY _magarenai_,HEY _suki ni narazu ni irenai_

_Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no_ _Himitsu,_HEYtsugeru,HEY _koi wo shitta no_ _Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru __kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru _

_Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou_

_Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, _HEY _matteru dake ja kidzukanai_, HEY _Susumenai_,HEY _IYA ja nai_, HEY _konya futari de neyou yo._

_Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru,_HEY _yume wo miyou Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru _

_Hashiridashitara tomaranai, aishitarinai uso ja nai, Sorasanai, hanarenai, ima wa hitori ni narenai _

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no, Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru_,HEY _ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru, kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru_

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru_,HEY _ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru, kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru _

LOVE SHOWER PITCHI

HOW ABOUT AN ENCORE

"_Okay people this is a song that we all wrote when we were little it's call Perfect Harmony We Hope You all like it"_

_(Perfect Harmony by Mermaid Melody)_

Normal everyone

PITCHI PITCHI VOICE LIVE START

Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

LOVE SHOWER PITCHI

"Okay minna do any of you have any request for a song?" we saw ever one shout a name untill i told daiya to pick the one with long black hair that was quiet but she told me to do it **"What about you the girl in the back with long black hair and icy blue eyes" **she pointed to her self **"Yeah you. What would you like to hear?"** She stood up and though about it "Do you think you can sing If you seek Amy by Britney Spears?" I smiled **"No We wonted mind" **"Ah can you sing it" I giggled alittle and nodded she showed me a big warm smiled and sat down the song then started to play

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!)  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)

So tell me if you see her  
(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)

Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby, baby...

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah)  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah)

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

I then finished the song and then Amu ask if anyone else want us to sing a song. And that how it went all night

**~Hours later~**

"Well have a good night rest Mi-chan. See you tomorrow" I nodded and closed the door ~sigh~ "What's up with you?" I looked looked up to meet face to face with Hyuuga "What's it to you?~sigh~ Look I'm to tired to argue with you okay" I walked pass by him but I didn't get to far since he got my wrist "And where do you think your going?" I looked at him and gave him my 'If-looks-could-kill' face "What does it look like. To bed you idiot so let go" I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he was to strong and it only many him grip tighter

"Oww you jerk let go it hurt's" He let go and then walked to his bed and went to bed _WTF? WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!_ I ignored it and went to bed _Ah it was a long day today hopefully it's more relexing tomorrow_ and then sleep took over me

* * *

**Amu: Well that's it **

**Mikan: Wow she did type alot **

**Ikuto: Heh no wonder she still asleep **

**Angel-chan: -.-zzzzZZzzzzZZZ**

**Minna: ^^"**

**Amu: PLZ R&R**


	13. Chapter 13:The Fateful Kiss

**Angel-chan: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updated fast I had benchmarks this whole week and well i was studying**

**Natsume: You studying not even **

**Ikuto: You never even looked at a book**

**Angel-chan: Mou Natsume-kun, Ikuto-kun Urasai**

**Mikan: Angel-chan ^^' **

**Amu: Well the good thing about now is that you get a 4 day weekend ^^**

**Angel-chan: Ah! O^O that right and then the next day we still get out early **

**Mikan: =?/ You do what time?**

**Angel-chan: heh ^^ 1:30 pm**

**Amu: EH?!O_o That's so early. Your so lucky**

**Angel-chan: I know ne**

**Ikuto: Hey we need to start the chapter already **

**Angel-chan: Your right gomen so can someone do the ****Disclaimer Plz**

**Utau: xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alicee or Shugo Chara**

**Mikan: Plz Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3_

I was still sleeping peacefully in my bed. That was untill I heared someon yelling "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER?! SHE'S MY SISTER!!" _Ah man. What does nii-chan want? _"I don't care if she is your sister or not. You're not coming in. Now go away SHADOWS!" _Shadows? why would Hyuuga call nii-chan sha...Oh I get it now _"Natsume let me in I need to tell Mikan something important. MIKAN!"

_AH!!_ I got up and was now walking to the door "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT YOUR WALKING ME UP?!" Tsubasa then pulled me out of my room and into the hall way " MIKAN GUESS WHAT?!O^O" He said in an exrciting tone "What?" "I just got a call from..." But i didn't get to hear the rest snice I was pulled back into the room by my arm

**~SLAM~**

I stood there with my mouth open "Wh...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM I WAS TALKING TO MY BROTHER YOU IDI..." But I was cut off by Hyuuga's lip's onn MINE! _WTF?! _He pushed me to the wall and kept on kissing me. I tired to get out of the kiss and out of his grasp. But he was to strong and the more I tired to get out the more tighter his grip became. A few minutes passed and he finally got off me. he release me from his grip and as soon as he let go and was off my lips I took my hand and

**~SLAP~**

That's right I just slap Hyuuga thee Natsume Hyuuga. The most wanted guy in Japan. His face was facing the direction I had slapped him. His cheek was red But I didn't care less. I then left the room with out a second thought.

_xXxAmu's POVxXx_

I was laying down on my bed with Hikaru-kun. I had pick up Hikaru-kun while Mikan-chan was still sleeping. Well Hikaru-kun and me were watching a movie. And Ikuto was hanging out with the guys.

**~Knock~Knock~**

_Huh? Who can that be? _"I'm Coming!" I got off the bed and went to open the door I saw a crying Mikan "MIKAN! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Mikan didn't answer instead she hugged me "Amu" I hugged Mikan back like a mother would do with her scared child. "Mikan" My voice was sad and filled with worry.

I then heared a small voice "Okaa-san is Mikan-okasan alright?" I showed him a sad smile and nodded "Yess. Now why don't you go and keep watching T.V ne. Mikan and me will me in the living room" He nodded and left to the bedroom while we left to the living room

I sat Mikan down annd waited for her to clam down. Once she did I started to ask her question's "Mikan-chan what happen? Who made you cry?" She wiped her tear's away and looked at me with her sad chocolate color eyes "He...he kissed me...Amu...forcefully and...and...pushed me into the wall...for...for support" _Him? Him who?! _"Tell me everything Mikan" She sniffed and blow her nosie with the tissue. "Well it started out with me still half awake..."

**~Few Minutes later~**

_Wow O_O Who knew he would do that. And out of the blue._ Mikan was now asleep in my bed next to Hikaru-kun. I then heared the door open. I went to check who it was. And it was none other then My Boyfriend Ikuto. I smiled but my smile soon faded as soon as I saw who was with him. "What is **HE** doing here?" I said it with vamon in my voice. "Clam down Amu he's just here to get Mikan. She is here right?" I glared at Hyuuga "Yeah she is but she not going any where with **HIM**"

HeHe walked by me like if he didn't hear me "HEY!" He got Mikan from my room and carried her bridal style. "PUT HER DOWN HYUUGA!" But he didn't listen he just kept on walking to the door "MIKAN!" I then started to go after her but I couldn't get to her because Ikuto was holding me back

"Amu what's wrong? Why wont you let Natsume take Mikan?"

**~Click~**

At that point I knew he was gone with Mikan. I stopped moving and Ikuto let me go "Amu what the heck was wrong with you?" I didn't answer him I just stood there looking at the ground. My bangs were covering my eyes so you couldn't see how mad I was. "'Ikuto no baka" I said in a low whister "What? Did you say speak louder Amu" "IKUTO NO BAKA!" I ran to the room and closed it well more like

**~SLAM~**

"YOUR SLEEPING OUT THERE!" And that was the last thing I said before I locked the door and went to bed.

† †_Ikuto's POV__† †_

_What the hell? _I tired to open the door but it was locked _What did i do to get her this mad? _I went to the couch and laid down _I'll ask her tomorrow in the morning. _Then the darkness took over me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished ^^**

**Mikan: but it's short Angel-chan**

**Amu: but at least it something right**

**Mikan: That true**

**Ikuto:Well R&R **

**Angel-chan: Ja ne minna ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight

**Angel-chan: Yay ^^ I finished chapter 14 already^^**

**Mikan&Amu: EH?!O^O HONTO NI?!**

**Angel-chan: Hai ^^**

**Natsume: Wow you real did **

**Angel-chan: Yup ^^ know that I didn't go to skool today and all**

**Mikan: You didn't?**

**Angel-chan: Nope since there no skool today or tomorrow O^O**

**Amu: heh**

**Angel-chan: Heh okay so can someone do the ****Disclaimer Plz**

**Ikuto: xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alicee or Shugo Chara**

**Amu: Plz Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**~Morning~**

† †_Ikuto's POV† †_

I woke up from my sleep to see Hikaru staring at me. "Otou-san? Why are you sleeping out here?" _I swear this kid doesn't he anything better to do then to annoy me? _"Because Okaa-san didn't let me inside the room" He stared at me for a bit "Oh because you let the jerk take Mikan-Okaasan" ~Sigh~"Yeah but how did you know squrit?" He smiled at me "Because I over heared what happen."

He got up and looked through his pockets untill he took something out of it "Here listen to this. It's the conversation of Amu-chan's and Mi-chan's. This will explain everything okay." I raised an eyebrow "How did you get this?" He grin at me "heh well I met Hotaru-san and she told meto kept an eye out on Mikan-okaasan and if she crys then to tell her or video tape it/recorder it"

He handed me the voice recorder and then walked off. I looked at the recorder for awhile until I decieded to hear it. I pressed play

**~Push~**

(Italic's Conversation, Italic's+Underline Ikuto's thoughts)

_"Mikan what happen? Who made you cry?" __Cry? Someone made Mikan cry. Why the Basterd_ _"He...he...kissed me...Amu...forcefully...and...and..pushed me into...the...wall...for support." __WHAT?! WHO'S THIS HE?! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM!!__ "Tell me everything Mikan." __Yeah Mikan spill so I can go kick this guys ass.__ "Well it started out with me still have awake and..."_

**~Few minutes later~**

_THAT BASTERD!! _I got up from where I was and walked to the bedroom. "AMU!" She looked at me "What is it Ikuto?" I walkedd up to her "What room number is Mikan and Hyuuga's staying in?" she raised an eyebrow "Room 7394 but why do..." But I didn't hear the rest of what she was going to say since I bolted out of there.

But I wasn't going to the room first. No I going to the front desk to get the room key of there room. "How can I help you cutie" _Oh god not another one_ "Hey I need a roomkey for my friends. It seem that they locked themself out." I showed her one of my fake smiles "Sure hun but wouldn't you want a kiss better." _God why did I have to be born hot_

"No thank. I already have a girlfriend." She pouted "Okay. so what's there room number?" _Sorry better lucky next time_ "Number 7394" she then started to look for it "Ah here it is." She wass about to hand it to me "But are you sure you don't want a kiss from me?" _Come on man _"Sorry but I'm loyal to my girlfriend." I took the card and walked of to Mikan's room. Well more like dash.

I finally reached Mikan's room and I slid the card key and open the door.

**~SLAM~**

Well more like slam the door. The next thing that I saw made me mader then I already was. Hyuuga was on top of my little sister**(Angel-chan: Ikuto is really closer to Mikan. So Mikan's like a little sister to him.)** "Ikuto...Ikuto-niichan" When I heared those words I ran to where they were and grabbed Hyuuga by the coller and pinned him to the wall

"Listen Here Brat If You Ever Touch Mikan Again Me, Tsubasa, Nagihiko, Kukai, And Kairi Will Come Personaly To Kick Your AssGot It" I said it with Vemon in my words. He nodded but I didn't let him go "Mikan get your stuff" I felt her nodded and then she got her stuff "Nii-chan?" I let go of the brat and took Mikan by the wrist and Got out of there.

I got my Cell phone out and called Kukai

**~Ring~Ring~**

_'Mushi mushi'_

_"Kukai pack your stuff we're leaving tell the other's but Tsubasa and the Hyuuga's I'll tell them"_

_'WHAT?! BUT WHY?!'_

_"Just do it I'll explain later"_

_'Okay fine see you in a few'_

**~Click~**

I then dailed Tsubasa's number

**~Ring~Ring~**

_'Hello'_

_"Tsubasa"_

_'What's up Ikuto'_

_"Get your stuff we're leaving"_

_'Okay. Just let me tell Misaki and we'll...'_

But I didn't let him finish

_"No don't tell her"_

_'WHAT, WHY?!'_

_"I'll tell you later. How did you get here?"_

_'Okay. By Misaki's car'_

_"Okay then the Hyuuga's can head back together"_

_'Ikuto what's going on?'_

_"I'll explain it later just get your stuff and get over here to my room. Mikan needs you right now'_

**~Click~**

I didn't even wait for him to respone back. I walked to my room and to see Amu packing _Good_ and I did the same.

_=)O^OTsubasa's POVO^O=)_

I packed my stuff and wrote a note/latter to Misaki. Since she was in the springs. I got my stuff and headed for the door "Sorry Misaki" and with that I left.

* * *

**Angel-chan:There and I just finished this chapter today in the morning **

**Mikan: You did? then why didn't you update earlier**

**Angel-chan: Ano it's because I didn't have Internet where I was**

**Amu: Where were you Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: My parnets work's which didn't have have any wifi anywhere so I couldn't **

**Mikan&Amu: OH**

**Angel-chan:Yeah. Oh 1 more thing If you guys as in the readers Like or Love Princess Tutu then it's your lucky day I wrote a story about it today and just uploaded it today It's called 'The Curse to Find True Love' **

**Natsume:Well it's going to be boring then**

**Angel-chan: Natsume! Your so mean**

**Mikan: Well R&R**


	15. Chapter 15:A Reuion of Childhood Friends

**Angel-chan: Hey readers I'm back. Well for right now **

**Mikan: Angel-chan your backO^O **

**Angel-chan: heh yeah but that's b/c my dad is right here next to me **

**Father: ~watching TV~**

**Amu: ^^' Looks like he's watching TV **

**Angel-chan: Yup My otou-san like's Soccer so that's why he's watching TV**

**Kuukai:WHAT?! WHO'S PLAY?!**

**~Runs to the TV~**

**Utau: Kuukai!!!**

**Kuukai:~Sitting next to Angel-chan's dad~**

**Angel-chan: Looks like you lost him **

**Amu: Hey where's Ikuto?**

**Mikan: And Natsume?**

**.....**

**Angel-chan: Ah girls ~Pointing at them~**

**Amu : IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto:~Watching Soccer with the guys~**

**Mikan: NATSUME!!**

**Natsume:~Also sitting with the guys~**

**Angel-chan: hehehe well while the guy's watch soccer would one of you girls do the ****Disclaimer Plz**

**All the Girls: xXxColorful AngelxXx Dose not own Gakuen Alice Shugo Chara! or any songs **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy^^**

* * *

_:3^^Misaki^^:3_

I was just coming back from my bath "Hey Tsubasa! I'm back!" But no one answer. I saw that I was the only one there. Then I notice a folded paper on my bed. I picked it up and read it.

_To:Misaki:_

_'Hmm I wonder what it could be?' _I pick it up and read it

_Dear Misaki__, _

_I'm sorry to tell you this but I left the Hotal_

_'WHAT?! BUT WHY?!_

_So don't go looking for me or the other's. We all left, but you and Natsume are the only ons there. _

_'So my brother still here huh'_

_Don't go and say I ditched you necause I didn't. It wasn'y my choice to leave. It was Ikuto's_

_'Ikuto? Does he mean the blue hair boy?'_

_And don't ask what's going on because I don't even know myself all I know is that my sister needs me. So I'll see you later._

_~Tsubasa Sakura_

_'MIKAN! What's going on? AND WHAT HAPPEN TO MIKAN?!' _I let go of the paper, got my bag's and started to pack my stuff.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

I was now heading to Natsume's Room. Once I got there I knocked 3 times. He opened the door "What is it Misaki" I didn't listen to him but walked inside the room. "Pack your stuff we're heading back home" He raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" _'IS HE LIKE FUCKING KIDDING ME HERE?!'_ "NATSUME! Everyone left. Didn't you know THAT?! AND SOMETHING HAPPEN TO MI-CHAN" I saw his eye's wided a little but then they went back to normal. _'Wait a minute' _"Wait you know what happen don't you?" he turned his head around so that his eyes weren't looking at me.

And his bangs were blocking his eye's. "NATSUME! YOU BAKA!" He just kepted looking down "I don't know what you did and I don't want to know what you did to her.~sigh~ You messed up big time. And you messed with the wrong people too." He looked up at me giving me the _'WHY' _look "Mikan's childhood friends are very protective of her. Actually there protective of eacth other but mostly of Mikan.~sigh~Well I hope the blue hair bot didn't find you with her right?" I looked at him and I saw something that I didn't want to see "AH CRAP! Natsume his the worst person to have messed with. He thinks of Mika-chan as the little sister he never had.

And he takes care of her very well. Plus he wont let any guys get near her when he's around. He only ever let one guys. And that one guy won his trust, friendship and also Mikan's hreat." I looked up at his eye's to see jealousy and anger in them. " I don't know what really happen to him. But what I do know it that after he disapper or so I think. Ikuto never let A guy get near her. But you. And that's only because Tsubasa told him that you were his friend and that he had nothing to worry about." ~Sigh~ "Okay enought of that. Why don't you pack and we'll head home." He nodded and started packing

**~Hours Later~**

We were half way home and Natsume was pissed off. Who know's Why.

_-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-_

I was so pissed off at myself. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING ARGH

**~RING~RING~**

I saw Misaki get her cell phone and answered the call

"Mushi mushi"

....

"Hello sir"

....

"Hai"

....

"Hai. We'll be there tonight"

....

"Hai"

....

"Goodbye"

Misaki then closed her phone but still keeped her eyes on the road. " You have a gig on tonight" I mentally sigh "Hn"

**~Few Minutes Later~**

We were at the home now and I was in my room getting ready for that concert. "NATSUME LET'S GO!" I got my jacket and left.

**~At the Concert~**

The concert was starting and it sounded like Amulet Cross was sinigng first. _'WAIT WHAT?!' _I got Misaki by the arm and drag her to my dressing room. "MISAKI WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THAT AMU GIRL WAS GOING TO COME!" I ran a hand throw my hair "Who else is here?"She blinked a few times " Amulet Daimond, Hoshina Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you and Red Sakura." _' Aww shit. Tsukiyomi is going to kill me if he see's me here' _"MISAKI YOU BAKA!"

**~Mikan's Dressing Room~**

_^^=3mIKAN'S=3^^_

I was right now watching the concert on the T.V, and Amu was just finishing singing "Secert Princess**"(Angel-chan: I don't own it people kay**) and was now staring "Kimi no Brithday**"**

_( GLORIUS SUNSHINE by Hoshina Utau )  
_

_zetai akiramena darenimo mienai yume  
nara ima kuru  
taiyuo ga niau yo  
furikiri no egao misete  
GLORIOUS SUNSHINE !!!!!  
_

I got my phone and answered it.

"Mushi mushi"

_'MIKAN!'_

I pulled the phone away from my ear

"OWW! Utau speak low would yea"

_'Opps sorry mi-chan'_

"So what is it that you wanted"

_'Oh right. I need you to sing for me'_

"What? Why?"

_'Because I won't make it to the concert'_

"Why can't Amu or Daiya do it?"

_'Mikan Stop wining be happy that I chose you'_

"Okay okay but I can't go as Red Sakura you know"

_'Your not, Your getting a differenet wig and contact's'_

"What about the name?"

_' Your stage name is Hoshina Star so your going to be my sister'_

"What about heigh I'm not as tall as you"

_'Your going to be wearing heels'_

"Okay then. You want me to sing the new song's right?"

_'Yeah and finish it off with Gloriour Sunshine please'_

"Okay then Ja ne"

_'I knew I can count on you ja'_

_~Click~_

~sigh~"Better get changing. Now lets see Utau is after...Ikuto-niisan" I turn to look at the T.V and saw that Ikuto-niisan was already singing on stage~sigh~

**~Knock~Knock~**

"Come in" They opened the door. "Miss Sakura here's your wig and contact's from miss Hoshina" I walked to the door "Thank you" I got the two thing's and she left I closed the door and started changing into the Clothes that Utau got for me.

**~After Changing~**

_' I can't believe I'm actually wearing this. Utau is so going to pay for making me wear this._**' (Angel-chan: If you guys want to see the dress that Utau made Mikan wear then look at my profile and if you want to know what Amu-chan and Daiya uses for the concert then there, there too**) The dress went graetwith my wig and my concerts. "Miss Star your on in 5 Minutes" I nodded. I then Conutinued on with finishing my hair**. (Angel-chan: Her hair is in two high pigtails just like Utau. Ikuto: Would you stop butting in**) Once I was finish i walked out of my dressing room. But when I walked out I came face to face with the one person I least wanted to see. Right there in front of me was none other then Natsume, Ntasume Hyuuga_. 'Oh Shit Oh shit why is he here?!_' I kept my cool and fixed my throt. So that my voicecan change into something other then mine.

"Can I help you_?"_ 'Thank god I learned how to change my voice into _Utau's' _"Who are you? And why are you here in Mikan's dressing room?" I was going to answer him but I was cut off "Miss Hoshina Star your up" I nodded and looked back at Hyuuga "Ja ne" and with that I left.

_-.-=/Natsume=/-.-_

I was waiting outside of Mikan's dressing room. I was waiting and waiting untill the doors opened. But what I saw was Not Mikan as Red Sakura no. I didn't even see Mikan all I saw was a girl with Blonde hair and Light blue eye's coming out. _'What the hell wasn't Mikan inside of there' _"Can I help you?" Her voice was differenet so it can't be Mikan. "Who are you? And what are you here in Mikan's room?" I saw that he was going to answer but she was cut off by one of the staff for backstage. "Miss Hoshina Star your up!" _' Hoshina Star? Does that mean that she related to Hoshina Utau?'_ I then saw her nod but then she looked back at me "Ja ne" and with that she walkedoff. I follewed her and saw her go up on stage. The lights went out and all I saw was pure darkness.

Then out of no where the music started playing and a spotlight on the girl named Star. And started to sing and dance just as Hoshina Utau would. Her voice was full of life and joy that it reminded me of Mikan's Voice

_(Trickster by Nana Mizuki)_

_kimi ga "daisuki dayo" tte itsumo mujaki na koe de warau kara  
boku no wagamama na -tokei- wa hora, ugoki hajimeru  
kowareta omocha narabe jibun no risou no shirou tsukutte  
dare mo ga motomeru shiawase ni kokoro ubawareteita_

"daijoubu" to kagi wo kakete kakushiteta  
takusan no -kotoba- tachi sa, toki hanatte miyou

kimi no tsumugu monogatari boku ni oshiete yo  
sore wa, dono -hoshi- yori mo utsukushiku hikaru  
tatoe ima ga kako ni nurikaerareta to shite mo  
ano hi kara tsudzuku yume no moto ski he  
mayowazu shirasu yo boku dake no SCENARIO

kimi ga "heiki dakara" tte itsumo massugu ni mitsumeru kara  
boku wa shirazu ni ita hontou no kimochi ni kidzuketanda

"kawaranai mono nante, nani hitotsu nai kara" to  
shinjiru toiu -koto- ni mo akirameru kuse ga tsuiteta

kawaita sora MOOBU no kiri ni tsutsumarete iku  
haruka tooku kimi no uta ga kikoetetanda  
kotae no nai peeji darake datte ii kara  
hisoka boku no naka mebaeteta QUEST ni  
takaraka ni sakebu kowai mono wa nai! to

fui ni osou kodoku wa ne  
Level up he no signal dakara

kimi no tsumugu monogatari boku ni oshiete yo  
sore wa, dono -hoshi- yori mo utsukushiku hikaru  
tatoe ima ga kako ni nurikaerareta to shite mo  
ano hi kara tsuzuku yume no motto sak ihe  
mayowazu shirasu yo boku dake no SCENARIO

boku no tsumugu monogatari kimi ni tsutaetai  
sore wa, owari na ki -hoshi- no -inochi- no hajimari

**(Angel-chan: Okay readers sorry to tell you I won't put the rest of the songs well maybe one more but if you want to know that rest go to my profile to know kay^^)**

**~6 Songs Later~**

The girl had sanged 6 songs and she didn't look one bit of tired everybody was cheering like carzy "Okay prople it's almost time for the next singer to come up so I'm going to end my sister's Utau's song's with Glorious Sunshine!" The music started and she sang with a smile on her face. A smile that looked like Mikan's

**(Glorious Sunshine by Hoshina Utau)**

_kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo sonna kao wa yamete  
okazari no Cheap na Pride wa sutete shimaou_

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni  
kanjirareru mabushii Happiness  
zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru  
ima sugu tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu shinkokyuu shite  
taiyou ga niau yo tobikiri no egao misete

BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni nomaresou na toki mo  
kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa habataite ikou

fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai  
kuyashikute aishitai aisaretai kodoku na  
nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara  
dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante  
kekkyoku jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai nigeteru dake  
kinishicha DAME da yo saikou no toki tsukamou

Glorious Sunshine!

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
soshitara megami mo higamu you na Kiss o  
tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness  
sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita kimi koso  
honto no kagayaki no imi o mitsukeru hito  
taiyou ga niau yo yorokobi no uta utaou

Once the song was finished the girl waved good bye and left the stage. She walked right passed me. I was intended to talk to her but " your up" _'DAMINT'_ and I walked on stage

_^^=3Mikan's POV=3^^_

I was about to open my door when the door flew open reviling three people in my dreesing room. "MIKAN!" The next thing I knew was that I was beening hugged to death "I...can't...breath" The person then quickly let go "Sorry ^^' " When the person let go a good look at her and saw my old but old childhood friend "ANGEL-CHAN!O^O" I saw her smiled "The one snd only" I rushed to hug her "I missed you so much. Where have you been these past few years?" I then letted her go from my hug and saw that she wasn't alone "Heh there will be more time to tell you where I was later ne" I nodded "Okay then Mikan I want to introduce you to my friends Yessnia Ake **(Angel-chan: Which she really is ^^) **, and Tatsuru Star"

Yessnia looked like she was from somewhere else, demo Tatsuru looked like he was from here. "Konichiwa ogenki desu ka?" both said at the same time "Hai ogenki desu" We then started to talk about where Angel-chan has been for all these years. And what I heared was nothing shocking. Angel-chan has been in America_ 'Huh no wonder the girl looks like she's not from here that's because she's America. But I was right that the boy was _Japanese' "Miss Sakura your on in 5 minutes" I nodded "Well we better get going we don't want to miss you perform on stage now would we?" I smiled "See you later Mi-chan" I waved her goodbye. After she left I got ready for my performence. I was now wearing a different set of clothes then the one's I was last wearing.

I was now wearing a Black and Red spagette strap dress **(Angel-chan:Kay ppl samething in my profile) **

**~Knock~Knock~**

"Come in" I didn't see who it was. Since I was trying to do my make-up "Mikan" and as soon as I heared that voice I quicky forze and droped my make-up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at me. "Wh...what...are you doing here?" He didn't respone instaed he walked closer to me. "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" He ignores me and keeps walking to me. I tried to run to the other side of the room but I didn't get a chance to get there because Hyuuga got me by my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace. I sturggle to get out but the more I tired the tighter his hold was on me. "LET ME GO!" "No" _'Damint almost time For me to go on' _"HELP! AMU! DAI! ANGEL! IKUTO!!"

**~BANG~**

"MIKAN WHAT'S WRONG?!" I saw Ikuto-niisan standing there looking mad as I never seen next thing I knew. I was in Ikuto-niisan's arms "I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN!" Hyuuga then walked out of my dressing room with his head hanging low. "Miss Sakura your up" Ikuto then let me go "~sigh~ Do your best Mikan" I showed him a sad smile and left to the stage. I heared people cheering like crazy just like they did when I was singing as Hoshina Star. Right now I felt depressed so I was going to sing Bring me to life

_(Bring me to life by Evanescence)_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where Ive become so numb_

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Now that I know what Im without  
You cant just leave me  
Breathe into me and {make me real  
Bring me  
To life

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

{Bring me to life  
[Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside]  
{Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

[All of this I, I cant believe I couldnt see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]

Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
{Dont let me die here(It most be something wrong)  
Bring me to life

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Bring me to life  
[Ive been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]  
Bring me to life

Once I was finished I felt a little better and I decided to sing Rhythm of the Night

_(Rhythm of the Night by Loona)_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_We´re running out of time another day in paradise  
so come on...  
And nothing is forbidden there´s no one who can stop us tonight...give me your love_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_And my love is in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love_

_I can see it in your eyes  
but there´s no time for fullish bright  
your come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_And my love is in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love_

_rhythm of the night ...of the night ....  
rhythm of the night ...of the night ...._

_lalalala la lalala_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_Give it to me one  
just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

_lalalala la lalala_

_rhythm of the night_

"Okay This next song is from the heart and I hope it reaches you all" The music then started to play

_(Listen to your Heart by DHT)_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart....mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
_

_and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

When I finished the song. I saw everybody with a candle and it was lit. They were all cheering like wild. "THANK YOU!!^^ " I waved to them and started to walk off stage. Once I was backstage I was taclke to the ground again but by 6 people now. " I....can't.....breath" They all got off "Sorry Mikan-chan" I got up and dusted my self off. "It's ok guy's" They all smiled "WOW MIKAN-CHI THAT WAS AWESOME 9 SONGS IN A ROW!" "I KNOW I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Eveyone laughed "Angel" "Angel-chan we have to go" I saw Angel-chan nod "Angel-chan?" I turned to see the whole gang looking at her "Oh gomen minna" Angel-chan was rubbing the back of her head "Hey guys it's me Angel Moon. You know from back then" Everybody's eyes were wide "ANGEL!" They all rushed to hug her but when doing that they all fell.

"I......can't......breath" They all got off quicky "Oh my god Angel-chan where have you been?" She smiled "I've been in America for awhile Amu" Amu then "Oh" her. They all asked her question's. And Yessy, Angel-chan, and me sweatdrop "MINNA!" They all went quiet "Wow I'm so glad that the whole gang isn't here" We all laughed. "Okay then why don't we all ahng out tomorrw after school ne" "HAI" Angel-chan smiled "Okay then we should all head home now" We nodded and headed home. And with that we all left to our house.

* * *

**Angel-chan: And done**

**Minna: WOW O_O**

**Angel-chan: I right**

**Amu: wOW Angel-chan this is your biggist chapter ever**

**Angel-chan: I know 4,870 words and this is only like 5 pages in writing **

**Mikan: Wow **

**Angel-chan: ~nods~**

**Ikuto: Well anyways PLZ R&R**

**Angel-chan: bye bye **


	16. Chapter 16: The Talent Show

**Angel-chan: Hey Guy's srry I haven't updated **

**Mikan: YEA I mean what's the big deal here your letting your reader's down **

**Angel-chan: I know I know but I'm a lazy person plus I didn't know how to write this next chapter**

**Amu: It's okay Angel-chan. I understand**

**Angel-chan: YAY^^ Amu-chan gets me **

**Natsume: Would you hurry up you old hag**

**Angel-chan: Okay NATSUME I hurry up and make this story into a Mikan&Ruka Story ^^**

**Natsume: NO!!!! OKAY OKAY I'M SRRY**

**Angel-chan:^^ Good Now I had a request from one of my readers/reviewer and she wanted me to put a song that Mikan will sing. And I'm going to grant it^^**

**Mikan: So when am I going to sing this song **

**Angel-chan:When? Well since the talent show is this week then in the Talent Show^^**

**Mikan: Okay but wat's the song's name?**

**Angel-chan:Hmmmm..............OH i remember it's called Percious Memories**

**Amu: Oh I know that one it's a nice song ^^**

**Mikan: Honto ni?**

**Amu:~nods~**

**Angel-chan: okthen can someone do the ****Disclaimer Plz**

**Tatsuru: xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara**

**Yessy: Plz Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

_=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3_

I was now in my room getting ready for bed and just when I'm about to lay down I got an e-mail

**_~You Got Mail~_**

_'Argh who can be up this late at night' _I went to the laptop and saw that the e-mail was from Angel-chan. I opened it and read it

**Dear Mi-chan,**

**Okay I know your mad at me because I'm keeping you up, but I just have to tell you.**

_'Tell me? Tell me what?'_

**Okay. Well... I'm going back to achool^^**

_'THAT'S GREAT!O^O She did always wanted to enjoy school but never got the chance to do it'_**(Angel-chan: Okay to be more clear i did go to school but with us all being so smart i finished it but never really enjoyed it. Ikuto: Liar your still in school your no smart ass. Angel-chan: MOU IKUTO I KNOW THAT BUT THIS IS MY STORY SO BACK OFF)**

**But....I won't tell you what school I'm going to. That's a surprise your going to have to wait till tomorrow =P**

_'EH?! THAT'S SO MEAN!T^T'_

**Ja ne**

**~Love Angel-chan and Friends**

"Love my ass' I was about to turn off the laptop when

**_~You Got Mail~_**

Another e-mail came in. And this one was from Amu-chan.

**_Hey Mikan,_**

**_It's Ikuto. So don't go getting idea's that's it's Amu cause it's not._**

_'Wait is this is Ikuto-nii then how is it in Amu-chan e-mail address?'_

**_I'm at Amu's house and I'm also using her laptop so I took the chance to type you up this e-mail._**

_'Oh.=O Well that explain's it -.- __'_

_**Well I just wanted to tell you that me and the gang are going to giving you a surprise tomorrow.**_

_'Eh? A suprise? What kind of suprise?'_

**_If your wondering what kind of suprise then it's the tpye you don't like=P. Well see you tomorrow_**

**_Ja ne_**

**_~Ikuto aka your Big Bro._**

"Ikuto you meanie" Well after that I turned off the laptop and climbed into bed. "~sigh~ I wonder what tomorrow will hold for me?" And with that sleep took over me.

**~The Next Day~**

"MIKAN!" My eyes shot opened. They were wide and full of shock "Good your awake. Well get up sleepy head and get ready for school." I growed at the word school. Tsubasa-nii then left my room so I can get dress. I went to my closet and got out my school uniform thats right we have to wear one but tsubasa and I don't wear them that much and if we're late then we don't wear them at all but since we're early I guess I have to now don't I. It was a sleveeless dress with a blue and black hat. **(Angel-chan: It you want to see the uniform then go to my profile and as for the boy's it just like the one in Gakuen Alice but it's the High school one that Tsubasa wear's)**

**~After Changing~**

Once I was finished changing into my school uniform I went down stairs to find that Tsubasa-nii was at the door _'Hmm I wonder who's at the door' _I tired to see who it was but I had no such luck. "Ja ne" Tsubasa-nii then close the door. He then turned around only to bump into me "Hm... Oh hey squrit." I glared at him "I took you not to call me.~sigh~ But who was at the door?" He then gave me a grin "Oh that was Angel-chan. By the way she said hi" _'What it was Angel-chan and I didn't even get to say hi to her grrrr' _I smiply nodded. "Okay then let's eat." I nodded again and went to the table and started eating my bearkfast.

**~Time skip~At School~**

We were at school now. We saw student's walking around campus which meant that we were early to school. We decide to walk around together. While we were walking we found Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. "Hey guy's"

**~BAKA BAKA BAKA~**

I went flying in the air, but I landed safely and perfectly on my feet just like a cat_'Thank you Ikuto-nii' _"Mou Hotaru what did I do" she then gave me and Tsubasa-nii a glare "You know what you did. Why didn't you tell us that you went to go visit the gang" _'Oh carp'_Both Tsubasa and me gluped. "Ah....Be...because you were busy that day...yeah I remember you had to built something that day" Which in fact is true "....Your right I was busy" '_~sigh~ _safe' We conutinued walking untill I saw a Sakura Tree "Ah look a Sakura tree" The three of them looked at it "Your right and I think that's the only one they have in this whole school. So you want to go and sit under it Mikan?" I nodded and we started to walk over to the Sakura Tree. Once we reached it we sat down and started to talk.

**~Ring~Ring~**

"Well we better get to class" We all nodded and said goodbye to Tsubasa-nii since he's from the College division and we're from the High School division. Once we said goodbye to him we started to walk to our class.

**~At Class~**

We got to class to hear people chatting about something. "Hey did you hear we're getting 11 new student's" _'What new students I didn't hear of this'_"Eh?! Honto ni?!" The girl nodded. Hotaru and Ruka went to there seat's which is next to each other while I tried not to go to my seat since Hyuuga was there. "Okay class." _'Ah crap now I have to go to my seat' _"Settle down and get back to your seat's" _'Damnit'_I walked back to the back of the class and sat down in my seat. I was looking up front but I felt Hyuuga's eyes on me _'~sigh~ this is going to be a long day' _"Okay my lovely class today is a great day for two reason's. The first reason is because today is the talent show. And the second reason is because we have 11 new student's!" _'So it was true'_

"Okay you may come in now" The door then opened to reveal six girls and five guys but as soon as I saw there face I was shock to know that those six girl's and five boy's are my FRIENDS! "Please introduce yourself"they all nodded "Hi my name is Moon Angel, and 'm 15 year's old" _'Was this the surprise you were talk about Angel-chan?' _"Hi the name's Star Tatsuru and i'm 15 year's old" _'No wonder she said friends' _"Yessnia Ake I don't think you need to know my age" _' This must be her outer character cause she wasn't like this when I met _her' "Yo Hinamori Amu, 15" _'~sigh~ you let you cooland spicy take over you again Amu' _"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 16" _'short as ever Ikuto-nii' _"Tsukiyomi Utau, 15" _'Like brother like sister'_"Good day my name is Hotari Tadase, I'm 15 years old nice to meet you all" _'~sigh~ as gay-I mean as princely as ever Tadase I don't see what Nade like about you'_"Hello My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko **and I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko**we are 15 year's old and we are also twin's"(Normal: Nagi **Blod: Nadeshiko **Underline: Both of them) _' No surprise there those two always say there introduction together'_"My name is Mashiro Rima, I'm 15" _'Wow already acting like a little princess' _

And that was it they just stood there looking at the class. But while do that they found my way at the back while I tried to hide from them. by turning my head putting my head down but nothing worked "Any question's for our new student's?" Almost the whole class raised there hand's but What I mostly hear was 'Do you have a girlfriend' or 'Will you go out with me?' and that was from the girl's but the guy's were asking 'Do you have a boyfriend?' or 'Will you go out with me?' kind of the same thing's the girl's were shouting "SILENCE!" The hold class then turned quiet like a Forest at night. "Thank you Narmi-sensei. And to answer your question." _'hehe Angel-chan your going to let them have it wont you?' _"We do have a girlfriend/boyfriend. And do you want to know who it is?" They all nodded "Well my boyfriend is Tatsuru-kun here" _'No surprise there I thought they were together' _They I saw Ikuto-nii pull Amuinto an embrace "I'm with _Amu_" _'~sigh~ Always emphasizing Amu's name'_

"I'm with Kukai" _'Huh I wonder how they got together?' _"I'm with Rima-chan" _'Wo so Nagi did sum up the balls to tell Rima his feeling's' _"And I'm with Nadashiko" _'WAIT WHAT?!THEY REALLY DID GET TOGETHER?! WTF?!'_"Okay any more question's?" but no one answered "Good now to get you guys a partner." They all looked at him "We will only be partner to Mikan, Hotaru or Ruka no one else" _Hehehe I was expecting that'_"Eh? Demo those are only 3 people and your all 11 how can I do that" they all shrugged "How about you just don't give them partner's there joking with you Narumi-sensei they know the campus by memory" I then saw Angel-chan pout "Mou Mi-chan your such a party pooper you never let us have our fun." I just rolled my eyes.

Okay then let me see where I should seat you all. Hmmm....Oh why not Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun sit in the back with Mi-chan and Natsume-kun?" _'Yes i don't have to be next to the pervert any more I have someone to talk to now'_"Hmm...Angel-chan, Tatsuru-kun, and Yessy-chan get to sit two row's in front of Mi-chan and the rest" _'Not that far but still alittle far for us to chat during class'_"Utau-chan, Kukai-kun, Nagihiko-kun, and Rima-chan get to sit in the middle of the other side" _'Damn now they are far away why did it have to be the other side'_**(Angel-chan: The class room is just like the one in Gakuen Alice kay) **"And finally Nadeshiko-chan and Tadase-kun get to sit next to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon" They all nodded and went to there seat's " Okay then free period cause of the new student's and the talent show ja ne" And with that he left the class room

Then the class started to practice for the talent show. While me and the gang left the class and went to the Sakura Tree Hataru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-nii, and me were at in the morning. "So was this the surprise you two were talk about in your e-mail" They nodded "~sigh~ That's so mean you know I don't like surpriseslike that." I then turned my head to see all my friends but I felt that we were missing someone or some people I know it's not Tsubasa-nii but some other people "MIKAN-CHAN!!" _'O h now I know it was Yaya and Kairi'_"Hey Yayahow's your class going?" She smiled "It's great but I wanted to be with all of you" we all chuckled at Yaya "Yaya you know that's not possible" I nodded "But why Amu-chii?" ~sigh~ "Cause your a year younger then us. And we're 10 grader's and you a 9thgrader that's how life is" She pouted "Like is so not fair" we laughed "So what up with this Talent Show?" I turn to face Utau"Oh that well our teacher told us last week that there was going to be a talent show this week with a guest of Honor." They all looked and looked at Amu. Utau "Hey don't look at us." then they turned to me "What?" They just keep on staring "Is it you Mi-chan?" I nodded

"Hehehe I bet your brother fliped when he found out" I looked at Tatsuru "How did you know he got mad?" Everybody then looked surprised "You mean to tell us that your brother didn't even know about it till that day they told him and his classmate's?" I nodded "Well then he was pissed off then" I nodded "But he then let me do it" I looked at me watch to see that it was almost time for the talent show. "We should go the talent show will start show and I need to get ready" They nodded and we all left.

**~Time Skip~Talent Show~**

I was time for the talent show and I saw that the damn thing was pack. I was backstage and I saw everyone that was performing nerves. '_This must be there first time or something'_ The light then went off and the music started playing tell me it was time to start the opening act which is me

**(Precious Memories from Rumbling Hearts)**

_Haruka tooku no niji de deaeru no  
Anata he no omoi ikiteku  
Eien ni_

_Yawarakana kaze ni dakare  
Anata omou kokoro setsunaku naru  
Oka no ue hitorikiri de  
Kisetsu miokutte iru no_

_Aozora no mukou  
Nani ga mieru no kana  
Yuuki ga hoshii  
Shizuka ni inotte iru_

_Mou modorenai  
Anata no ude ni tsutsumareteita  
Yasashii hibi  
Natsu no kioku kasuka ni nokotteru  
Chiisana hanabi kienai  
Ima demo_

_Mizushibuki hikari abite  
Suishou mitai ni hora  
Kagayaiteru  
Adokenai egao ni sae  
Watashi ubawarete yuku no_

_Yubisaki ga fureau  
Sono tabi fuan na no  
Mou sukoshi dake  
Kono mama dakishimete_

_Mou kaerenai  
Kizutsuku koto wo tameratteita  
Osanai hibi  
Mune no oku de hisoka ni sodateteta  
Chiisana omoi kesenai  
Ima de wa_

_Itsuka kitto subete ga  
Yasashisa ni naru  
Ano hi ni mita nana iro no yume  
Haruka tooku no niji de deaeru no  
Anata he no omoi ikiteku  
Eien ni_

I crowd went wild "_Thank you thank you, now I'm here today because I want to see who is the most talented person in your whole school!" _They then started to cheer saying it was them it was them "_Okay okay settle down our first performence is .........."_

_

* * *

_**Angel-chan: There finished ^^**

**Mikan: EH?! BUT WHO WAS GOING TO SING NEXT?!**

**Angel-chan: hehe yea about that your going to have to wait till next time gomen**

**Amu: So your going to leave us with a cliff hanger?**

**Angel-chan: yea pretty much**

**Yessy: That's kind of mean **

**Tatsuru: Who care's **

**Angel-chan: You do Tatsu-kun^^**

**Tatsuru: -///- **

**Mikan: Eh Tatsuru is BLUSHING**

**Tatsuru: STUP UP!! **

**Mikan: =P Oh and you were right Angel-chan that song was nic I like it aloot^^**

**Angel-chan: I glad and if any one want's to request a song don't be shy and just send it to me and tell me the name of it the artist and who do you want it to sing it **

**Amu: Yea don't be shy people **

**Angel-chan: Oh and if you want to know how Tatsuru and me look go to my profile**

**Ikutoand Amu: Okay then PLZ R&R **

**Angel-chan: Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17:A blast from the Past part 1

**Angel-chan: Okay people the chapter that you all have been waiting for ^^**

**Mikan: YAY THE REST OF THE TALENT SHOW!!**

**Amu: So Angel-chan whose next?**

**Angel-chan: Well At first I didn't know who to put first but I asked oneof my reviews that send me a message and she told me-**

**Natsume: Just hurry put will you **

**Mikan: NATSUME URASAI! Let Angel-chan finish**

**Angel-chan: hehewell it was a good thing Natsume-kun stopped me before I killed the beginning of the story but I will tell you the person the told who to but her name is moonacre99**

**Minna: THANK YOU MOONACRE99 FOR YOUR SUPPORT^^**

**Mikan: Your and awesome reader andreviewer i hope you keep reading **

**Amu: Don't forget we forgot about you other reader's too^^ **

**Angel-chan: Well will someone do the honor's Plz**

**Yessy: xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice, Shugo chara or any of the songs put in this chapter**

**Tatsuru: enjoy it**

_**Recap:**_

_The crowd went wild "Thank you thank you, now I'm here today because I want to see who is the most talented person in your whole school!" They then started to cheer saying it was them it was them "Okay okay settle down our first performence is .........."_

_**End of Recap**_

**=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3**

"And the first person to show up and sing is ANGEL MOON!" _'Wow when did Angel-chan sign up for the talent show?' _Angel-chan then cameup on stage. she was still wearing jer uniform put in her own style**(if you want to know how. Then it was like with out the hat and different type of sock a chain or two to the waist to the end of the of the skirt**) She came up to me and whisper something in my ear and I nodded at what she said

**O^O 0w0Angel(My) POV0w0 O^O**

I had walked on stage but then walked up to Mikan and whispered "I'm going to sing one of our old songs you'll know which one when you hear it kay? she nodded. I then went back to the center of the stage andthat I was ready. The person that was in charge of the background music then started to play my music while I started to sing it

**(Koi wa Nandarou by Luchia) **Italic'a Angel-chan Underline Mikan

_"PITCH PITCH VOICE LIVE START"_

_Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo _

_Utaidashitara tomaranai_, HEY _odoridashitara tomaranai_, HEY _Modorenai_,HEY _magarenai_,HEY _suki ni narazu ni irenai_

_Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no_ _Himitsu,_HEYtsugeru,HEY _koi wo shitta no_ _Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru _

_Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou_

_Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, _HEY _matteru dake ja kidzukanai_, HEY _Susumenai_,HEY _IYA ja nai_, HEY _konya futari de neyou yo._

_Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru,_HEY _yume wo miyou Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru _

_Hashiridashitara tomaranai, aishitarinai uso ja nai, Sorasanai, hanarenai, ima wa hitori ni narenai _

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no, Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru_,HEY _ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru, kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru_

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no Himitsu_,HEY _tsugeru_,HEY _ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru, kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru _

_"LOVE SHOWER PITCH"_

Once I finished the song the crowed went wild. _'Wow they liked it'_Mikan then stepped infront of me "Okay, okaysettledown people" She then turned around and looked at me "Thank you Angel-chan for that wonderful song" I nodded and got off stage "And if you guys want to her her or any of the other's that about to sing again your going to have to wait til the end of this talent show" They all cheered "Okay now the next person to be up is Miku Hatsune!" I saw a girl with long but long pigtails that looked like Utau's but thicker and longer then her's and her hair color was like a blueish but a light dark color. Her hair went up her knees **( Angel-chan: If you know her that's good but if you don't then look her up in youtubebut when she starts singing kay^^) **She got to the mic and then the music started to play

**(Melt by Miku Hatsune)**

_Lalalalalalala...  
Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto  
Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute  
PINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazari  
Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!  
MELT (meruto) toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai...  
Dakedo MELT (meruto) me mo awaserarenai  
Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no  
Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu  
Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku nai  
Tameiki wo tsuita. sonna toki...  
"shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nante  
Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau... koi ni ochiru oto ga shita  
MELT (meruto) iki ga tsumarisou  
Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru  
Takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyou  
Omoi yo todoke kimi ni  
Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano  
Demo ureshikute... shinde shimau wa!  
Lalalalalalala...  
MELT (meruto) eki ni tsuite shimau...  
Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo  
Dakara MELT (meruto) te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
Mou baibai shinakucha ikenai no?  
Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!... nante ne  
Lalalalalalala..._

She got cheer's but for some reason not as much as me . Yeah I atmit that she was better then me. But's because I haven't been practing for awhile but why didn't she get alot of cheers. "Okay that was a great song. Now for our next singer." _'Damn hell is Mikan right that was a great song'_I then saw a girl with Black and redish hair, come out of the back of the stage. Demo the red part of her hair looked like if she had dyed it her self. They were like highlight that went from the root's of the hair to the tips of it. "Yumi Kojima" _'So that's her name' _She walked up to the mic and got ready to sing to the background music

**(Once Upon a Broken Heart by The Beu Sister)**

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

_'Wow O-O she sings nice and that song was in enslish! But how? If she's japanese?' _Well it doesn't matter. But that song, it made me remember about him. "Ricardo" I said in a low whisper that only I can hear. "Wow An english song nice choice" I looked up to see Mikan standing next to the girl "That was a beautiful song as well" The girl Yumi smiled and got off stage. "Okay next we have a male singerhis name is ...." Mikan stopped and I saw her eyes widen and then go back to normal "TATSURU STAR!" She said with a big smile on her face _'EH?!'_I then saw Tatsuru-kun go up on stage andsoon after the background music started to play

**(You and Me by LifeHouse)**

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I had move from where I was to the center of the crowd where he saw me perfectly well. I then felt something wet and warm go down my cheek. I touch it and I felt water, I was crying. _'But why?' _I put my hand back down and looked back up to see him jumping off stage andwas now walking throughts me "Angel-chan I love you and I'll aways be with you. That's why I won't let you go even if it cost me my life" He then kissed me on the lips and I happliy returned it we then parted and hugged each other. He hugged me in a tight embrace. "I love you too Tatsuru-kun andI'll never leave your side even after death" I then heared people "Aw!" But I didn't care because I'm with the person I love most. My Tatsuru.

**=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3**

_'Omg I hope Yaya is taking pictures of this' _I looked around to see Yaya taking pictures of them '_Yes. I'm so going to tell her to give me copies' _"Okay then. That was the most beautiful thing I've very seen. Well Then let's move on shall we" They all cheered and I smiled and continued "Okay then the next person to sing is Yessina Ake!" _'Hm...I didn't know she could even sing' _I then heared the background music starting to play

**(Every Heart by Boa english verson)**

_Tell me babe, how many times do I shed my tears?  
EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep

Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes andgoes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die

There are the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's SO SWEET,  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine

Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes andgoes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die

_'Hm...not bad, not bad at all demo she still needs partices' _"Amazing! And such a smooth melody you chose." She smiled at me when I said that and then got off stage. I then started to call out other name's until finally the talent show was over. "Okay now that there are no more people to show off there talent I the judge and only judge-" But I was soon cut off by another voice. "I don't think you are Sakura-chan we were here the whole time so we're also judges" I turned around ant to see Amu. Daiya, and Utaustanding there smiling at me. "If it isn't Amulet Cross, Amult Daiya, and Hoshina Utau here in the flash" They giggled and walked through me " Now out of all of the performances you three saw today which three were the best you saw?" They all though about it. "Well..." started of Amu "...in random" then Daiya "We think..." then Utau "Yumi Kojima, Miku Hatsune and Yessina Ake!" The three said in union. I showed them a smiled on my face and I agree with them "I agree but who gets 1st place, 2nd place and who gets 3rd place?" The three then wented into thinking "Well 2nd place goes to Yessina-chan, 3rd place goes to Yumi Kojima and 1st place goes to MIKU HATSUNE!" I nodded _'Hm...Yumi Kojima....Haven't I seen her before?' "_Okay then for the 1st place winner you have a chosse either have a full day with any of us four or get 1,000 dollars, 2nd place samegoes for you but you only spend half a day with any of us and or get 500 dollars and the 3rd place the same but you only get 3-5 hours with any of us or get 100 dollars. So which will it be?" I saw the three think about it. "So Miku-chan what will it be?" Miku looked at Daiya since she was the one to talk.

I finally saw Mikusmiled " I would like to sendthe day with Hoshina Utau and I would like the money to go to charity if that's possible" Me and the girls all smiled "Hai Miku-chan" I then saw Amu-chan go up to Yessy-chan "And you Yessy-chan what is your choose?" Yessy just looked at Amu-chan "The money. So that it can go to charity" I gave her a warm smile. "Okay then. The money will go to the Guardian Angel charity" Said Amu and Yessy nodded. I then saw Utau walk up to the Yumi girl " And you Yumi-san?" The girl Yumi just stood there looking at Utau "Nothing I don't want anything" All of us blinked "There has to be something that you want?" Utau said again "No, nothing at all" We all looked at each "Okay...then. So now that this is over do you guys want an encore?!" They all cheered like wild animals. "Okaythen who do you want? What person do you guys want for the encore?" I waited to hear who they want to sing "ANGEL! ANGEL!! ANGEL!!!" I smiled. " Very well then Angel-chan would you do us the honor's of giving us an encore?" I turned to see Angel-chan be-ingembraces by Tatsuru-kun. He let her go and she started to walk on stage.

**O^O 0w0Angel's(My) POV0W0 O^O**

I walked on stage, but before I did that I went to the person that I was in charge of the background music. I gave him the disk that had the song I was going to sing right now. I then walked back to the stage and stand in front of the mic. "Okay this song goes to all of the couples in this school"

**(Amazing Kiss By Boa)**

_Donna yume miteiru no ? Wasuretaku nai  
Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile  
Yozora ni sui komare kaze no nai mayonaka  
Futari de mirai e tobetanda  
Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawari dasu yo_

_Amazing Kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanari atta aoi honoo  
Kiseki o egaita katachi naki hikari  
Precious in my love __tu ru ru... yeah  
I remember...  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star kiete shimatta  
I'm in love Wow woh yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah_

_Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi  
Himitsu no kotoba o mitsuketa ne  
Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yureugoku mitai ni  
Hitomi no oku eto tadayo eta  
Mezamereba tsuki no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo_

_Amazing Kiss chiriba merareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau  
Ginga o nagareta owari naki chikai  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah  
I remember...  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star kiete shimatta  
I'm in love Wow woh yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah_

_Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki  
Kitto mata meguri au shinjitai destiny  
Tsumetai kabe ni kara da o... sameru koto no nai my love  
I don't forget you Wow hate shinai  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...ya-  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...ya-  
Just the way you are..._

_Amazing Kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanari atta aoi honoo  
Kiseki o egaita katachi naki hikari  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah  
I remember...  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star kiete shimatta  
I'm in love Wow woh yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah_

_Amazing Kiss chiriba merareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau  
Ginga o nagareta owari naki chikai  
Precious in my love tu ru ru... yeah_

Once I finish the song I saw everybody with the person they love the most. I smiled while I was walking to mine love. Mikan then ended the show, while The gang and me went to the Sakura tree. "Heh Mikan has gotten so far in life that I think in do time she'll forget about _him_". They all nodded at what I said. I then heared some footsteps thaat I never hear before. "How's there?" Both Ikuto and me said at the same time. The person then came out of hiding and it was a boy with jet black hair and crimson red eyes. "Hyuuga what do you want?" I look at Ikuto and then to see that everybody was glaring at _him 'Wo did I miss something here?_' "I'll say it again what do you want Hyuuga?" Ikuto said again but with a hit on vemon in his voice. But the Hyuuga guys just kept on looking down avoiding eye contact with Ikuto "I came to just say I'm....sorry" Hyuuga finished with a low whisper. "Wait what did you say I couldn't hear you" I said "I said I'm..Sorry_" 'WOO This guy has guts O._O' "I know I'm not suppose to apolagize to you but I think I needed too" I then saw Amu-chan elbow Ikuto on the arm "Ow....I mean we all forgive you. Even if Angel-chan doesn't know what's going on she still forgives you" I nodded, and then stood up with a smiled on my face. "Yup! I do since you had the guts to stand up to us. They I think you should be forgiven" I got a change to see his face and it showed pure shock "Ah. Thank you" My smiled then got wider then it was before. "No problem now why don't you come and sit down with us. I have a feeling you have some questions for us" He nodded and sat down next to me. He was on my right side and Tatsuru was on left. "So what do you want to know about Mikan?" His eyes widen

_'So you do like _Mikan' "How did you -" I cut him off "Lucky guess. So what do you want to know?" He stared at me until "I want to know about -" But I cut him off again "Mikan's past love am I right?" He nodded "Good I was right. Well if I remember right his name was Yokio Spear. He was a nice boy well at least that we all thought. That was until Kukai here" I pointed to Kukai "Saw him with another girl." I saw that he was confuse "Wait let me guess you think he was just talking to the girl right? Well your wrong, Kukai also saw them making out and heading into a hotel room" I then looked at him again and what I saw didn't shock me. I now saw anger and jealousy in his eyes. "We had told Ikuto and Tsubasa but they didn't believe us. Not until we taped it" His eyes now showed some interest in this " Tell me everything please" I smiled at him "My pleasure"

**Normal POV**

**~FLASHBACK ~2 Years ago~**

_"MIKAN!" Yelled a boy with short brown hair at a brunette "Ah...YOKIO!" said our little brunette to the young man named Yokio "MIKAN I DID IT! I DID IT! I GOT THE PART WITH YOUR HELP!" Mikan gave him a warm smiled "That's great Yokio I told you, you would were going to get it" He smiled at her "Let's go celebrate Mikan" Mikan then gave Yokio a sad smile "I would love to Yokio. Demo I have something to do with Amu-chan and well..." Yokio shook his head "No it's fine. I guess you don't really care about me huh" And with that Yokio walked away "WAIT YOKIO!" But Yokio gone by time Mikan called him out_

**~Time Skip~**

_"What do you mean Amu? Yokio is a nice guy for Mikan. I don't think he'll ever brake her heart" Said our blue hair pervert. "IKUTO I SAW HIM KISS ANOTHER GIRL! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LYING TO YOU!" Said our pink hair heroin "Amu I don't think your lying to me it's just...that I don't believe that Yokio would do that" Amu sighed in frustration "Fine I just knew you wont believe me. So I had Rima get someone to follow the guys and take picture and even videotape him. Angel-chan already saw it well almost everyone but you, Tsubasa, and Mikan. Angel-chan is just waiting for you Ikuto to give out the signal to beat his ass up . So here" Amu gave him the pictures and the tape. Ikuto looked through them. Getting shock at what he was looking at. "But it...it can't be" Ikuto then took the tape and put it on play. And what he saw got him mad as hell. He got his cell phone and dialed a number_

_'Ikuto'_

_"Yes I know. Inform Tsubasa, while I call **Yokio**" _

_'Okay then. I just can't wait to get my hand on him'_

_"I know you can't"_

_'I get the first hit right?'_

_"Yes I get the final one's like always"_

_'YES! Okay I'll see you soon'_

_"Ja ne"_

_And with that Ikuto ended the call. But dailed another number_

_"Hello....Yokio"_

_

* * *

_**Angel-chan: There Finished I'm so sorry that I took long its just that I wasn't home the whole time **

**Mikan: Where were you**

**Angel-chan: At my parents work**

**Natsume: Sucks being you **

**Angel-chan: I know **

**Amu: Well PLZ R&R**

**Ikuto: See YA**


	18. Chapter 18:A Blast from the Past part2

**Angel-chan: Okay Okay I know that right now you all hate me**

**Ikuto and Natsume: HELL YEA**

**Angel-chan: Shut I wasn't talking to you two **

**~They Pout~**

**Angel-chan: Anyways right now I working on the christmas chapter and Mikans Brithday chapter as well**

**Mikan: Oh yea huh my Brithday is coming up **

**Amu: Yea PARTY**

**Angel-chan: Well lets get this Chapter started **

**Yessy: xXxColorfulAngelxXx Dose not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara **

**Tatsuru: Yea he only people she does own is Me, Yessy, herself and Yokio**

**Angel-chan: Yup well enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Recap:**

_"Hello...Yokio"_

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

_**~Still in Flashback~ 2 Years ago~**_

_'IKUTO! MY MAN! What's up?'_

_"We need to talk. Now"_

_'Ah...Sure where?'_

_"Where we take people to show them a lesson"_

_'The old Amuesment Park got it. Heh can't wait to get the sucker'"_

_~click~_

_"Neither can I" Said Ikuto with an evil smirk _

_**~At the old Amuesment Park~**_

_"HEY IKUTO, TSUBASA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled a boy with short brown hair "Eh...Yokio what are you doing here?" Yokio turned around to see a girl with long black hair and purple gray eyes "Angel-chan...I can ask you the same thing" Yokio said it in a seducing voice "Well Ikuto called me up saying that there's a boy breaking Mikan's heart and I can't allow that to happen to my sweet little Mikan" Angel-chan was now in front of Yokio "O...oh and w...w...who is th...that?" Yokio was getting nervous. While Angel put her face closer to him bring her lips to his earlobe "You" She said in a low whisper that only he can hear. Yokio backed away while Angel-cha just stood there with a smile on her face. Yokio then came to a stop when something blocked his path from backing up. 'Is it a wall' Yokio thought. and the looked back to see Tsubasa "Hello...Yokio" You can hear venom on the word that Tsubasa spook. "Tsu...Tsu...Tsubasa I was just about leave. I...I...Ikuto made a mistake th...there is no one to...to beat up" But Tsubasa didn't move "Oh you goose Ikuto didn't make a mistake." Yokio heard Angel talk from behind him " You know perfectly well that when Ikuto-kun calls me up it isn't going to be pretty" Yokio nodded "Good. ^^Now you and me both know whose going to get, don't we?" He nodded again "Okay then well..." But Angel-chan didn't finished her sentence. Instead she just threw a punch at Yokio. In the stomach. Yokio dropped to the ground while holding his stomach "Did you really think that you would get away with this?" He didn't say anything he just groaned in pain on the ground. Angel-chan got him by the collar "Listen here asshole Mikan is a wonderful girl and she doesn't need a pitiful ass of a man like you" she the kneed him on the crouch and then dropped him on the ground once again only this time he was hold his private parts that she had kneed him at._

_"I'm done here. Ikuto, Tsubasa you guys can take over from here" Angel had walked over to the wall leaning back and having one foot on the wall and enjoy the show. Ikuto had then stepped out of the shadow's "Fine...Angel-chan I understand" Ikuto walked to where Yokio laid. Whimpering and the pain he was giving by Angel-chan. "Yokio...Yokio...Yokio...I trusted you, gave you my friendship, invited you into our house, invited you into our family, And what did you do...?" Tsubasa at the time was kicking him and even punching him. "You took advange of it. Tsubasa then hold him up making Yokio face Ikuto. "Why did you do it?" But he didn't answer. So Ikuto just gave him a hard punch on the face "You either tell me, or you can either have Angel-chan take over." Yokio's eyes widen "You of all people know what Angel-chan is capable of. And since it's you...I don't think she'll hold back plus it will go worst since it's about Mikan" Yokio looked terrified at that point. He then looked at where Angel-chan was leaning at and he saw a smirkon her face "Now talk. Why did you do it?" Yokio then looked back at Ikuto "For that fame" Ikuto raised an eyebrow "Fame huh...So you thought that if you dated Mikan that you would have a chance to become Famous?" Yokio nodded "Heh I should have known. Since the day you audition for that acting position." Yokio lowered his head "Tsk...You know what...your not worth our time...But I will tell you this...Leave this place...Actually let me rephrase that Leave this country" Tsubasa let him drop to the ground and walked to where Ikuto was. While Angel-chan got off the wall and walked to where Yokio was. "We'll give you two days only to get the hell out of this country or you can feel my wrath" And then The three left._

_**~Time Skip~2 days later~**_

_Mikan was in her room reading a letter given to her by someone. It was from Yokio_

_'Dear Mikan,_

_ I'm breaking up with you. If you want to know why well its because your stupid, your useless. you can't do anything right. Plus your difficult, Your hard please, your a mess in a dress. So yeah once you have read this letter I would be on a plane to America so Sayonara_

_~Yokio'_

_Mikan crumpled the paper and started to cry_

**~Knock~Knock~**

_"Mikan..." The door opened to reveal a blue hair boy "I...Ikuto...he...he...left me...for...for...good" Mikan said in between sobs. Ikuto walked over to where Mkan was and hugged her "It's okay Mikan he wasn't meant for you then" She nodded "Okay then now why don't you stop crying ne? You shouldn't shed a tear for him okay. He doesn't desire them" She wiped the tears away and then looked up at Ikuto with a smile on her face. "That's better now get some rest okay" she nodded. Mikan then got under the covers while Ikuto stood there waiting for Mikan to fall asleep. As soon as he notice she was asleep he left the room. Ikuto went down stairs and went to the living room where everybody was. "How is she Ikuto?" Ikuto looked at his girlfriend "She's sleeping right now Amu. So she's doing better then before" she nodded. "Hopefully she'll get over him it was her first boyfriend" They all nodded at what Nadeshiko said "Yeah I know how it was to have lost my first love" Ikuto looked at Amu "I'm hurt Amu-koi. Does that mean I wasn't you first love?" Amu glared at him "Ikuto-nii I don't think this is a time to be joking around" Ikuto looked at Tadase " -He is right Ikuto" He nodded "Yeah your right Utau. Sorry about that" Everyone sigh "Well let's just hope for the best" They all nodded at what Kairi said and started talking about what they should do _

**~End of Flashback~**

**_O^O 0w0Angel-chan's(My) POV0w0 O^O _**

When I was finish with the story I saw Hyuuga's face full of shock. We were now at The Shugo shelter since it was getting late and I invited him. "And that's the story" I took another look at his face and saw that he was in deep though "Ne Hyuuga" I saw him snap out of his train of though and was now looking at me "You like her don't you?" His eye's widen a bit but then his bangs covered his eyes. I smiled " I knew it " Then he looked at me "Please don't tell Mikan or anyone else" I gave him a warm smiled " Natsume...If you haven't noticed Mikan is quite dense. And everyone kind of noticed that you had a thing for her even Ikuto and your own Sister. And since you had the guts to apologize to us, then you already would Ikuto's trust and friendship back. Since you heard the story. And your talking to me which means that your already part of this family. The only way you can ever be one of us us by getting through Ikuto, and Me which isn't that easy let me tell you...But your different" He just kept looking at me "What do you mean?" I simled an looked out to where the children were "Well for one you have gut's and two you don't give up so easily. Heh... you know what I'll help you" He looked at me with a confuse face "What?" I giggled "I said I'll -" But I was cut off "She said that we'll help you win Mikan's Heart" I looked in front of me to see everyone. I smiled and looked back at Natsume "So what do you say Natsume? Will you take our help?" He looked at all of us. The doors then opened out of nowhere. And I saw Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Tsubasa " You better take it Hyuuga that baka is as dense as a rock."Hey Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa" They waved at me "So Hyuuga what will it be?" We all looked at Natsume "Yea I'll take it" 'Heh then this will be easy^^"

* * *

**Angel-chan: And done Now I have to do the Christmas Chapter and the New Years/ Mikans B-day Chapter T^T**

**Amu: Wow u have it hard right now**

**~Nods~**

**Ikuto: Oh well it's your fault **

**Natsume: Yup **

**Angel-chan: URASAI**

**Mikan: hehe^^" Well PLZ R&R **

**Amu: See you soon I hope **

**Angel-chan: HEY!!**


	19. XmasConcert n HappyNew YearHappy Bday

**Angel-chan: Hello ^o^ **

**Natsume: What maded you happy? You finally got laid?**

**Angel-chan: NO!! And I'm happy because I got a review that made my feel warm inside**

**Amu: What do you mean Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: Because I got a review from one of my reader named Angel. **

**Mikan: Eh so what did it say?**

**Angel-chan: Well it say "... angel-chan you are one of my top 3 of favorite author! your 2th! and... KEEP GOING! " **

**Mikan: O.O KOOL O^O**

**Angel-chan: I know right it made me so happy that I'm detacating this chapter to you Angel. ^^ Oh and sorry for the late christmas update **

**Ikuto: xXxColorfulAngelxXx Does not own Shugo Chara!, Gakuen Alice or the song's**

**Natsume: Enjoy it**

* * *

**=3^^Mikan's POV^^=3**

_'I'm breaking up with you. If you want to know why, well it's because your stupid, your useless, you can't do anything right. Plus your difficult, your hard to please, and your a mess in a dress...' _

I readed it over and over again and I still couldn't fine myself to believe that he did this to me. "Why after so many months of being together?" I started to tear up but soon after I brush them away. When I heared footsteps outside of my door

**~Knock~Knock~**

"Come in" The door open only to show my brother "Ah Tsubasa nani?" I had hided the letter. So that he couldn't see "Hey Mikan I forgot to yell you that you have a Concert today so get ready" He smiled "WHAT?! BUT TODAY IS CHRISTMAS!!" He nodded "Yup so it's a christmas concert" And with that me left my room "Great now I have to find something to wear ~sigh~ Really why can't he remember to tell me these thing ahead of time" I got off my bed and went to my walk in closet. I opened it and walked in and went to the christmas section I found many dress but one one cot my attention it was white and it had a white christmas hat it was simple yet beautiful "I'm wear this one" I said with a smiled on my face **(Angel-chan: Picture on my profile kay) **I got it off the hook and went to go change into it. Once I was finish change I began to do my hair. I decided to put on the waist long wig so with the hat I only let a little bit go and the rest was inside of the hat. After that I put on my contacts. "TIME TO GO MIKAN!" I had finish just in time "KAY!" And I left down stair's "Ready" I said with a smiled. Nii-chan Nodded and we left to the concert.

**~At the Concert~**

_(Happy X-mas By Hinamori Amu)_

__

(watashi kara MERRY CHRISTMAS  
sekaijuu ni MERRY CHRISTMAS)

Fuwari fuwari sora kara furitsumoru shiroi hane  
Fuyu no RIZUMU ni notte DANSU shiteru mitai  
Kitakaze ga sasayaite mimimoto tsumetai kedo  
Katappo dake no tebukuro tsunagu te wa attakai ne

Kokoro tokimeiteru kirameku IRUMINASHON  
Surechigau hito tachi mo ureshi sou da ne

SANTA KUROOSU ni aetara nani wo onegai shiyou  
Kimi ga issho dattara sore dake de　Happy Christmas

Ichigo ga takusan notta amai KEEKI o yaku yo  
Se no takai tsurii no teppen ni hoshi o kazarou

Haruka tooi kuni no dokoka no ie demo  
TEEBURU o kakonde oiwai shiteru

Atarimae no shiawase ichiban taisetsu nano  
Daisuki na hito tachi to waraiau　Happy Christmas  
Sekaijuu no minna ga shiawase de aru you ni  
Yamu koto nai shiawase furitsuzuku　Happy Christmas

Happy Christmas  
Happy Christmas

(watashi kara MERRY CHRISTMAS)

(sekaijuu ni MERRY CHRISTMAS)

I was backstage listening to Amu's song. It was beautiful, and she was also beautiful she was wear a white long strap dress **(Angel-chan: Picture of the dress and hair style in my profile)** Her half of her crown hair was in a pony tail and the rest of it was loss. Once Amu was finish she walked off stage and walked throws me "Mikan! What did you think?" I smiled at her "It was awesome Amu I loved it^^" Her smiled widen "Okay then.... Oh Mikan you look so cute" I smiled at her "Thanks Amu you look beautiful yourself as well" She was about to say something when someone cut her off "Miss Sakura your on" I nodded "Well I have to go" Amu nodded and I left and got on stage. "HEY EVERYBODY! aRE YOU ALL HAVING A BLAST!!" They all cheered "WELL THAT'S GOO TO HEAR! Now I'm going to be sing a christmas song called "Where are you Christmas" " I said and with the light went off and all you can see was darkness. Soon after the piano started playing

(Where are you Christmas by Faith Hill)

Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love

Once I finished sing I that they were all into the song "Okay now I'm going to sing a song but with my old friend Dark Angel" They then cheered louder then ever. I then saw Angel-chan walk on stage a simple strapless black dress. With black leg and arm warmers, and a black christmas hat. **(Angel-chan: Picture in profile) **She looked so cool yet gothic. And her hair was loss so it looked better. "Hey everybody remember me!" She said to the people They all cheered "Good now then get ready to here us sing in 3, 2, 1!!!" The piano started to play and the the drums, after that the guitar

(Jingle Bell Rocks by Aly and Aj)

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring  
**Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the Jingle hop has begun**

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air**

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
**Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh**

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell rock

(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock)

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**  
In the frosty air

**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away**  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock

The jingle bell rock  
**That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah)**  
Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell.

"How's that for a Christmas song?!" Both Angel-chan and me yelled They all roared in cheer "Okay then I'll leave you hear with Dark Angel!" I soon walked off stage and went to my dressing room. Watching the concert from the Flat screen. I then heared the piano start playing

_(All I want for Christmas Is you By Mariah Carey)_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me

Once she was finish the crowd cheered like wild "Okay then here then next one ;)" The durms then started to play

(Christmas Must Be Something More by Taylor Swift)

What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without misletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
Tell me what would you find

You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here'sI'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Ill give it to someone specialyou should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

What if angels did not pay attention to  
All the things that we wished they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I think there is something we all forgot  
What would happen if presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find

You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
Hundred mile an hour lives  
And it's this time of year  
And everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind

Is that the day holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
But here's something you should know that is for sure

_Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more_

_There's gotta be more  
There's gotta be more  
_

"Okay okay now here's Hoshina Utau!" And as Angel-chan said Utau came on stage wearing a beautiful purple long dress that went just below the knees. I saw that Angel-chan had exited the stage and that Utau was in front of the mic. The drums then started to play soon followed the guitar

(Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Miely Cyrus)

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way

As soon as she finished that song the next one start right away.

(Santa Claus Is comin' To Town by Miley Cyrus)

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list,  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry.  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.

'Well it's to be from Utau singing such energetic song's. I mea that's why she's with Kukai right' I then saw Utau exiting the stage and Daiya was on. Daiya was wearing a strapless dress that went below her knees and around her waist was a black ribbon. Daiya stand in front of the mic.

(Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lavato)

The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding Ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong

The party's on  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Christmastime

Daiya was always the clam. She was just stand in front of the mic hearing the music fade and the crowd cheering. I saw a small smile on her face that soon grew a little bit bigger when a piano started to play

(Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
Ill give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Ill give it to someone special

I then started to think about what the song was say "Huh I wonder who I'll give my heart to this New Year?" I was lost in my own thought's "That's easy you give to that special someone duh" I then was brought back to reality when i heard that voice. I wiped my head around to see Angel-chan "That's easy for you to say Angel-chan you already have someone special. Unlike me" I looked down at the floor. I heard the door click and footsteps coming to where I was. "That's not true Mikan you already have someone special to give your heart to. Your just to dense to see it and it right in front of your eyes." I tilt my head "I do who is it?" Angel-chan up and started to walk to the door "Oh by the way Mikan since today is the 31 of Dec. I having a party to celebrate the New Year at my house. Kay oh and I'm inviting the hyuuga siblings. Ja" And with that she was gone. 'She avoid my question and now telling me that she's having a party and that she's inviting the...' I trailed of my sentence realizing what she said "WHAT?! YOU BRING HIM?!" But before I can continued yelling I hear a voice of the person I was yelling at "Okay people it's to end this and for you all to get home and spend New Years day with your Friends and Family. So to end this here's Silent Night"

(Silent Night by Taylor Swift)

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from Heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing halleluia  
Christ the savior is born  
Christ our savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God  
Love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus Lord at thy birth  
Jesus Lord at thy birth

Halleluia!  
Halleluia!  
Halleluia!

Christ the savior is born

And with that the concert was over and the next thing I know my doors burst open to reveal my nii-chan "Ready to go Mikan" I nodded and we headed home to change into party clothes.

**~At Home~**

I had just gotten out of the shower and was now going to my walk in closet. When I heard nii-chan yelling "MIKAN!" ~sigh~ "WHAT IS IT NII-CHAN!" I yelled back to he since he was down stair's "I'M GOING NO AHEAD. OKAY SINCE I'M GOING TO BE PICKING UP MISAKI!!" My eye's widen when I heard this "WHAT?! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME HOW WILL I GET TO ANGEL-CHAN HOUSE?!" _'Is he crazy? leaving me here with no ride' _"DON'T WORRY I GOT THAT COVERED I CALLED SOMEONE TO GET YOU OKAY WELL SEE YA IN ANGEL'S HOUSE!" And with that I heard the open and then close. Then i heard the car engine roar to life and drive off into the night. I then continued to look for a dress which was hard for since Angel-chan is quiet picky when it come with me a dresses and so far they been good. "Hm... which one should I wear?" I looked and looked and then I saw one that might just work for Angel-chan's taste it was a strapless blue dress. I was about to get the dress but I stop right after I saw a hand passing my head and then grabbing a pink dress. I turn around only to see Natsume Hyuuga "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I back up all the way to the wall of my closet. "WH...WH...WH...WHAT ... DONIG HERE?!" I looked at him and all he did was just stare at me while holding onto a pink dress "I'm here to pick you up. I knock on the door and everything but you didn't answer so I let myself in" He said with a bored expression on his face. Hyuuga then started to walk through' me. I got scared at that point, he reach to where I was and kneed down so that we were at eye level and what he said next surprised me "I'm sorry" My body relaxed at that point "Wh...what di...did you say?" He rolled his eyes "I said I'm sorry okay" He then got up and he was now stand above me "Here" he threw the dressed that he had in his hand "Wear this" And with that he started to walk out "Ah...Wait!" He stopped and turn his head to look over his shoulder "Thank you .me." I said with a small smile on my face. "Hn" And then he was gone I got up from where I was and looked at the dressed he had picked out for me 'Perfect'

**-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-**

I was waiting for polka 'Damn what is taking her so long' Right when I finished thinking that Polka came out wearing the dress I had pick out for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting" She looked beautiful and her hair was let lose. There were only two ribbons on each side of her head**(Angel-chan: Picture on Profile)** "Ah..." I was that speechless to even comment on how beautiful she was "Do I really look that bad?" She said with a hurt expression on her face. "Ah..No..no you look wonderful." I looked away so that she couldn't see my blushing face. "Thanks. You do to. Now come on our Angel-chan well scold usif we get there late" I just nodded and we both headed for the door and left.

**~At the Party~**

We got to Angel's house and just in time too. "There you two are I was about to call you to hurry up and get your asses over here." Mikan and me sweat dropped at what she said "AWWW MIKAN YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Her eye's were shining with stars in them. "And here I thought I was going to dress you up for the party like I always do" 'Always?' "Hehe I guess you don't this time" I looked at Mikan and saw her smile while Angel was pouting "Thanks Natsume"She whispered "Whatever" But thats not what I wanted to say. I then started to walk to god knows where until I felt someone stop me. I turned to see Angel "Thanks Natsu for helping Mikan out" I nodded and went to where she was. "Hey Natsume" I turn and see a boy with spike brown hair "Hey Kukai" 'Good thing Angel told me all there name's' "So Natsu what school do you go to again" 'Why did she ever call me that anyway?' "Same as Polka" He raised an eye brow. And I rolled my eyes "Mikan" he made an 'o' face. "Kool" I rolled my eyes again "What about you and the other's?" He gave me a confuse look "What about us?" I just stared at him "Well I know you guy's go to our school but what school did you go to before you came over to Gakuen Alice?" He nodded as in understanding what I'm saying "Well we were going to Gauken Seiyo High." 'Isn't that like the 2nd best high school in japan' "Damn you guy's most have been smart enough or rich enough to get into that school" He started laughing "HAHAHAHAHA... ha that was funny Natsu but your right were both smart and rich as you can see. But we're not your average stuck up rich girl and boy's. We act like normal kids that were never born into a rich family. And as for smart well lets just say that we all finished it and are going back to enjoy our school life not like before" 'whoa hold on what?'

"What do you-" But I was cut off "Okay guy's it's time to count down!" 'Angel' Everybody then started to count from the 50's

59

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!!!" They all shouted I was excepting them to shout Happy New Year's but no they shouted Happy Birthday to Polka "Arigato Minna" She smiled brightly 'So today's your birthay huh? Who would have though' **(Angel-chan: And if you all want to see what the other girls were wearing then go to my profile kay)**

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay There and it combine's Christmas, New Year's and Mikan's B-day **

**Mikan: YEAH I'M 16 ^^**

**Amu: Happy Birthday Mikan **

**Mikan: Thanks Amu^^**

**Minna: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!!**

**Mikan: Arigato Minna**

**Angel-chan: heh Well then Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you all **

**Ikuto:Plz R&R**


	20. Chapter 20:Is the past love coming back?

**Angel-chan: Okay people I'm back and this time I'm have a suprise **

**Mikan: Eh whats the suprise Angel-chan?**

**Natsume: Yeah what's the suprise your talking about?**

**Angel-chan: Well I got another request from Moonacre99 ^^**

**Amu: Eh? Honto ni?**

**Angel-chan: Honto honto ^^**

**Ikuto: What is it this time?**

**Angel-chan: Well Let's juat said that Yokio will be making an appaering more in the following chapter's**

**Minna: NANI?! Oo**

**Angel-chan: Yup.^^ Well now that---**

**Natsume: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!**

**Angel-chan: ~runs away~ NATSUME-KUN WAIT YOU DON'T IT. I HAVE TOO **

**Natsume: HAVE TO MY ASS ~Throws fire balls at Angel-chan~**

**Amu: Well while Natsume is trying to kill our Author here ~points and Angel-chan~**

**Angel-chan: HELP ME **

**Ikuto: You guys can enjoy the chapter **

**Tatsuru: And xXxColorfulAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

**Angel-chan: TATSU-KUN HELP ME **

**

* * *

**

**-.-=/Natsume's POV=/-.-**

I was walking to where Angel-chan was. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to some place where we cam talk "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY?!" She said nothing and did nothing. And while she was doing that I started to calm down. "You calm yet?" I looked at her and nodded "Good ^^" _'Why is she smiling?' _"Now I didn't tell you because it was already to late and since you like her you would go out of your way and buy her a present right?" I nodded but I still glared at her "Okay then now how the hell were you going to buy her a present when you don't even know what she likes or what she dislikes huh?" I then stopped glaring at her and thought about it _'She has a point there' _"I don't know?" She closed her eyes and nodded "Exactly you don't know that's why I went ahead and bought two gifts. My gift and your gift to her" I nodded "Okay my gift is My family heirloom pass down from generation to generation. My onee-chan gave it to me since it's pass down from big sister to little sister. And since Mikan is the smallist sister out of all of us I'm going to be giving it to her." She then took out the heirloom and it was a a choker hand made it has three ruby jems two were small and the other one which was in the middle was big it was beautiful and it went great with her, as well.**(Angel-chan: Picture of the choker is in my profile)**"As for your persent it's going to be....

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished ^^**

**Minna: WHAT?!!!**

**Amu: What do you mean finished that just can't be it**

**Ikuto: She has a point **

**Natsume:~getting ready to kill her~**

**Angel-chan: Hehe I'm just pulling your legs guys that's not it okay here's the rest ^^"**

**Natsume: You better**

* * *

**-,-=/Natsume's POV=/-,-**

"...A cat" _'A cat? I'm going to give her a cat and you a beautiful choker. WHAT THE FUCK that ain't fair'_"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL A CAT?!" I yelled "shhhh....Yes a cat and not just a cat a black cat Mikan's most favorite cat too." _'A black cat who likes black cats they bring nothing but bad lucky' _"Yeah I know you might be thinking what a black cat when they bring bad lucky right. Well that's just the thing they don't bring bad lucky they bring good lucky. I bet you want to know how right?" I nodded well you see before I met the rest I was considered a the girl that brings nothing but pain and suffering or they gave me nickname's like the back cat girl or the black cat of misfortune. But when I met then they told me that I wasn't the only one that was consider a black cat of misfortune but Ikuto was also called that and well then that's the short story my bad luck soon turned into good luck I got a family and boyfriend that love me for me_." ' Wow so we do have some things in _commen' "So here" Angel-chan then handed me a box with the black cat in it. It has short black hair and golden-honey eyes. It had a red collar with a bell and a tag saying 'Tsuki' "So your a girl huh?" I looked at the cat and it meowed "Well come on. Time to give out our gifts" The cat went back inside the box and I closed the lid and walked out of where ever we were. Angel-chan came up first "Happy Birthday Mikan here" Angel Took out the Choker and showed it to her. Her eyes widen with excitement "This is my family heirloom and now I'm passing it down to you Mikan since your the youngest out all of us here" I see her take it and gave a big hug to Angel "Thank you so much Angel-chan. I love it" Angel smiled "Well not as much as your gong to love Natsu present" She moved aside and I walked up and showed her the box "Eh? what is it? What is it?" I still had the box in my arm "Open it and see" I said he eyes shined more then before with excitement and she opened it and once she did te cat or as she's called Tsuki came out poping it's head out of the box.

**~Meow~**

**^^=3Mikan's POV=3^^**

As soon as I hear the meow I yelled "KYAAAAA!" It was a black cat my favorite of all animals. I got the cat and hugged tight but not to tight thought. I then put the cat down and hugged Natsume. Yes I said Natsume "Thank you. So much Natsume-kun. I love it" I then let go of him and went back to my cat "Ne Natsume-kun what's it's name?' I asked not knowing "Her name is Tsuki" I looked up at him a smiled "That's a perfect name for her" After that I started playing with my cat Tsuki. But once I saw she was get ting sleepy picked her up and then went to go sit down next to Natsume. Since he was the only one not dance well him and me, but still. "Hey" I still had Tsuki in my arms "Hey" He looked bored "Why aren't you dancing with the other?" He just stared and the others dancing "Cause I don't really feel like it" I just kept on smiling on him "Okay then fine why don't we talk and get to know each other?" He then turn his head around to face me "Fine whatever" And with that we started and by the end of the party we knew everything there is about each other. It was late and since Amu had brought the kids there going to sleep over. And so is everyone since they drank more then they have too. And since Misaki-nee drank as well Natsume-kun does want to leave here alone here. So he's staying to and well Tsubasa-nii was my ride back home but he got drunk so we can't go home.

Angel-chan said that there wasn't enough rooms. Well that's a lie she said she doesn't remember if there was enough rooms so we're all sharing a room. And by now I think you can see where it went from here. Angel-chan with Tatsuru-kun, Amuwith Ikuto, Rima with Nagi, Yaya with Kairi, Tadase with Nadeshiko, Ran with Daichi, Miki with Yoru, Suuwith Dai, and Natsume with Me "Oyasumi Mikan-chan~Yawn~" I showed a small smile "Oyasumi Angel-chan" I then closed the door and looked to the bed I saw Natsume-kun laying down on the left side back facing me. I turned off the lights and went to the edge of the bed. Took off my shoe but I didn't go to sleep instead i went to the sitting window**(Angel-chan: Okay I don't know what's it call but it's thoughts windows that looks like it has a couch on it and i can sit on it or even sleep on it if you want. I have a picture of it if you want to know what it looks like)** but before I did that I heard screeches from the door

**~Meow~Meow~**

**"**Oh Tsuki" I said in a whisper I quickly went to the door and opened the door to Tsuki. She came in and then sat there waiting for me to move. I closed the door and went back to the window and Tsukifollowed me closely. I sat down and looked out the window seeing that there was a full moon that night. Tsuki had jumped up on my lap and was now laying down. "Look Tsuki it's a full moon" Tsuki picked up her head "meow" I then started to feell my eye lids grow heavy. And the next thing I know I was fast alseep.

**~Next Morning~**

"Meow Meow" I started to open my eyes slowly only to meet golden eyes "Meow" I then saw whos were the ower of those golden eyes. I smiled "Ohaiyo Tsuki" I can tell she was smiling I got up but I noticed that I wasn't at the window anymore I was in the bed "But how did I-" I was cut off but someone "I carried you to bed since Tsuki won't let me sleep if I didn't do so" I looked at where the voice came from and it was Natsume "Ah thanks Natsume-kun" I gave his a big smile and I then turn to Tsuki "And you too Tsuki" **~Meow~**She started to rub up against my arm and then purring. "Come on I think Suu's making breakfast" My eyes then showed joy "Why didn't you said that in the first place Suu's food is like amazing" I then put on my slippers, grabbed Natsume but the hand and then we both went off to the dining room

**~Sniff~Sniff~**

"Mmmmmm Pancakes" I smiled at the smell. I then looked at Natsume-kun. And he was raising a eye brow. "What? I like her pancakes." He then rolled his eyes. And walked inside the dining room. Where everyone but my brother. "Huh? where's Tsubasa-nii?" everyone shrugged "Oh he went back home to get something" I turn and saw Misaki-senpai "Oh. okay thank you Misaki-senpai" She smiled and I smiled back "Mikan-chan do you want your favorite flavor pancake's?~Desu"I turned to Suu and nodded fast "Yes yes I do Suu-chan" She nodded and went back inside the kitchen. I walked to an empty chair which was in between 2 other empty seats. I sat down and then diffed off into my own thoughts. '_Hm..... How should I write my next song? hehehe I remember when I was small I would said "Well I might even be a rock star." _' Then it hit me Rockstar I can do a song on that _'Yes I got my new _song' I was smiling athow just a small thing ike that can make me think of a new song. "What the hell are you smiling at Polka?" I turn to my right but my brown eyes met crimson eyes. "Eh!? Natsume-kun when did you get here?" He appeared out of know where " I was here for like 5 minutes all ready_" 'Huh for real?_' "Really?" He nodded "Oh well sorry about that" I rubbed the back of my hand. I then hear a plate be-ing pushed I opened my eyes to see my tangerineflavor Pancake's " Yes my favorite Tangerine flavor pancake" I got the fork and started eat but slowly since it's been a while since I eaten Suu's cooking. "Mmmmm...It still taste just like I remember it" I ate happily.

"Heh you do really like pancake's don't you?" I nodded at what Natsume-kun said "Yup". I then finished up my pancake's got the dish and went to go put it in the sink where Suu was already cleaning them. "Thanks Suu they taste just likeI remember them." She smiled and withthat I left with Natsume right behind me

**~Ding~Dong~**

"I got it Angel-chan!!" I shouted and went to got get the door. "Hello?" I opened the door to see my brother there holding a box under his left hand "NII-CHAN!!" I hugged him "Hey squirt" He patted my head and then i let him in i saw Natsume-kun glaring at him but why? "Oh yeah. Oi Mikan this came for you in the mail" Tsubasa-nii then gave me the box that he was holdingunder his arm. I got it and I read what it said It was from the US. I opened it and to see thhe box full of diamond necklace's. They were all sliver and some golden one's too. And on top of that there was a letter it said

_To: Mikan_

"Ne Nii-chan did it said from who it was from?" He shook his head. I then looked back to the box and letter. I gave the box to Angel-chan since she was the closes person near me her and Natsime-kun. I got the letter and opened it I took out the paper and read it in my mind

_Dear My beloved Mikan,_

_It's been two year's since I've last seen you. I've been doing good over here in American. I also become a great actor, The day I left you was the most painful day. Mikan I didn't really mean those words Honset I didn't your so call family made me do it. They never really like me. Like you did Mikan. Mikan Please I ask you from the bottom of my heart would you take me back into you heart. _

_With Love_

_~Yokio Water_

_'No it can be Yo.....Yo.......Yokio O_O'_

* * *

**Angel-chan: There I'm done for sure this time ^^**

**Minna: WHAT WITH A CLIFF HANGER **

**Angel-chan: Yup ~nods~**

**Amu:~whisper~ Ne Angel-chan do you really want to die**

**Angel-chan: =/ ??? What do you mean Amu-chan**

**Amu: ~points at Natsume~**

**Natsume: .EL **

**Angel-chan: OO EEP I forgot well I have to go now Ja ~Stars running for my life~**

**Natsume: GET BACK HERE YOU UNGREATFUL AUTHOR**

**Angel-chan: NEVER **

**Mikan: Ah okay then? PLZ R&R**

**Ikuto: Laters PPL**


	21. Chapter 21: Can you forgive me?

**Angel-chan: Hey guy's =/**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you? **

**Tatsuru: Its cause she lost her script **

**Natsume: WHAT?! **

**Angel-chan: ~Emo Corner~**

**Natsume: YOU LOST THE SCRIPT?!**

**Angel-chan: ~glares~ I did not I have yours right here ~shows the script~**

**Mikan: Then what script did you lose? **

**Angel-chan: ~glares at the floor~ The Cruse of Find True Love**

**Ikuto: Wow Fakir's is going to kill you**

**Angel-chan: No he's not. Not if he doesn't want me to change it into Ahiru and Mytho story ~Smirks~ **

**Mikan: Angel-chan where's Amu?**

**Ikuto: That's right where's my little Ichigo?**

**Angel-chan: Well Amu said something about jumping off a cliff or something**

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Angel-chan: Yeah she went with Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daiya**

**The entire boy's (but Natsume and Tatsuru): WHAT?!**

**~Ring~Ring~**

**Mikan: Hello… Yeah I'd love to go… Okay I'll bring Angel-chan two ja.**

**Angel-chan: What did they want Mikan?**

**Mikan: To go jump with them. So lets go.**

**Angel-chan: ~Nods~**

**Mikan: By the way xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

**The entire boy's now: NOOO!**

**O^O 0W0(My) Angel-chan's POV0w0 O^O**

It's been almost1 month since Mikan got Yokio's letter. It was Feb. 10 2010 and we're getting closer to Valentine day. Natsume has gotten closer to Mikan than ever before. They're best friends, but Hotaru didn't like it one bit. But I also noticed that Mikan has been getting a lot of letters from Yokio. I know this because Natsume would always come to my house –

**~Knock~Knock~**

When I heard the knock I knew who it was already and just in time too. I went to open the door to see none other than Natsume Hyuuga "Hey Natsu" I smiled "Yo" He came in and then walked in into the den. "So what do you got for me this time Natsu's?" He pulled put a folded letter out of his back pocket and gave it to me. "Once you read it burn it." I nodded but with a smile on my face. "I know Natsu's it's not the forst time I've done it." I then began to poen the letter. Once I opened it I began to read it.

_Dear Mikan, _

_It's been a week since the last time I wrote to you, but that's because I've been busy. Like I tols you in the last few letters being a actor/singer is harder then you think._

**_'YEAH RIGHT THAT SHIT IS EASY EVEN THE CHILDERN CAN DO IT!' _**

_But I try my best just for you Mikan. Well I have to leave now. But until next time._

_~Love Yokio_

I wanted to throw up, but I didn't. I then checked the adress and saw that it was from Hong Kong. "China..." I then threw the letter in the fire place. "It seems that he's planning on coming back." Natsume looked at me "How do you know that?" I kept a bored expression on "That's because the last letter came from Moscow, Russia. But the one's after that were from Rome, Italy. Madrid, Spain. Washington D.C, USA, and lastly the first letter that Mikan got the day after her birthday that came from Los Angels, USA. Every time he would send a letter he would be in a new place and would have a new address. He would be getting closer and closer to japan making it look like he's planning on coming back." Natsume nodded. As in seeing my point. I was about to speak again when the phone rang. But it then died "So what are you planning on doing Angel." Again before I can even speak the door cut me off. I looked to the door to see my maid, Nina. "Yes Nina. What is it?" Nina then walked to where I was at. "You have a call Angel-sama" I raised an eye brow "A call?" Nina nodded "From who may I ask Nina?" She looked at me as in thinking "He did not say Angel-sama. He just said that he wanted to speak to you." I nodded "I see well then I'll take the call then." She nodded and gave me the phone

"Mushi Mushi"

_'Hello Angel-chan'_

I glared once I recognized the voice

"How did you get my number Yokio?"

_'Eh? Am I not allow to talk to one of my old friend?'_

"Friend? Don't you dare call yourself my friend. You two face asshole."

_'Is that any way for a young lady like you should speak like?'_

I felt him smirk from the other line and I just glared harder

"Who ever said I was young lady. Now what is it that you want Yokio?"

I felt him smirk even more if thats possible

_'Well I just wanted permission to come back to Japan'_

"Hell No. But knowing you you'll still do it so why even ask"

_'True... Well then how is my sweet Mikan?"_

"Mikan is in good hands Yokio. So don't worry I don't think her new boyfriend will do any harm on her."

_'New boyfriend?.... Well then I guess I'm going to have to do something about that.'_

"If you do anything to hurt Mikan in any way. Then I will go after you and I won't hold back on you like I did last time."

_'I see then. Well I hope to see you soon Angel-chan'_

_**~Click~**_

I then pulled the phone away from my ear and just held it in my hand. I wanted to throw the phone into the wall. "NINA!!" I yelled, and Nina came running in "Yes Angel-sama?" I gave her the phone "Here and make sure to change the house number got it" She nodded and rushed out the door quickly "So now what Angel-chan? It seems that you were right that bastard is planning on coming back." My back was facing him. I was glaring at the fire. "We're going to have to make Mikan and you click fast. And I also have to train you and the others." I felt Natsume raise an eyebrow "Me but why?"I turned around to face him "Because if you were to get into a fight with Yokio, Yokio would win you in a flash. You don't have a chance against him. I know this because I was the one that trained him. So yeah I'm still the strongest fighter out of all of us." He nodded. Next thing I know The doors then flew open making me get defensive "WAIT YOU CAN GO IN THERE!" Yelled Nina. But once I saw who it was I straighten up. "I don't give a fuck she'll want to see me." The person then walked up to me "Angel-chan..." I smiled "Ikuto" He then looked at Natsume "Hey" Said Natsume "Yo" Ikuto then took a seat next to Natsume "Nina it alright you may leave" She bowed and then took off. Once she was gone everything went quiet. "Ikuto did he--" But I was cut off "Yes he did" I let out a stressful sigh "I see then I guess we were thinking the same thing huh?' he nodded

"Shall we being right now or after dinner?" Ikuto didn't even have to think about his answer "After dinner" I smiled "Okay then. NINA!" Nina came in fast "Yea Angel-sama?" I looked at her "Call everyone of my family and tell them to come to my house" She nodded and then left "Hey she's new huh?" I nodded "No wonder" I giggled at that."So what do you guys want to eat. "Anything with fish" Both Ikuto and Natsume said at the same time. While I just sweat drop. "Ahahahahahahaaha okay then you two" I was about to head out the door when I remembered something. "Hey Natsu's is Mikan still mad at me?" I was still facing the way the was going but I Ikuto's face getting covered by his bangs. "No Angel-chan. She's not since I talked with her." A small smile then went across my face. "Okay then. I'll be getting ready the others should be getting here by now." And with that I went to the kitchen to make the food. _'If Mikan goes back with him I going to have to show hwe the tape. And that's something I don't want to do.'_

**=P=dNormal=p=d**

**_~Flashback~_**

_When Mikan finished reading the letter her eyes widen. "But that can't be. They would never do that" Mikan said to herself. Ikuto then got that paper out of Mikan's hands and read it. Ikuto then Glared at the paper and crumbled the paper up. "HEY!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!" But Ikuto ignored Mikan's yells "So your going to believe him then us Mika?" Mikan then stood there. "I... don't... know who to trust. Either you guys or him' Ikuto just glared at Mikan "MIKAN WE KNOWN YOU MORE THEN HE DOES!! MIKAN HOW IS IT THAT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE US!!" Angel-chan then went over to Ikuto _

**~SLAP~**

_"Ikuto calm down" That was all that Angel-chan said right after she slapped him. She then turned to face Mikan. "Now then Mikan do you remember the words Yokio told you in the last letter he wrote to you." She nodded "Now do you remember that I can tell if or if not they're lying." Mikan nodded again. "Well I read that letter and to tell you the truth he wasn't lying at all in that letter"**(Angel-chan: Okay I bet you guys are getting mixed up I was talking about the letter in which Yokio broke up with Mikan)** Mikan's eyes then widen and her body was shaking "As for this letter he was lying, on some parts he was telling the truth , but I can't tell you which part." Tears started to fall from Mikan's eyes "So that means you all did chase him away?" Angel-chan didn't say anything but just glance somewhere else so she wasn't having eye contact with Mikan. And next thing you know _

**~SLAP~**

_Angel-chan's head was facing a different way. And her left cheek was bright red. "SO IT WAS ALL YOUR FUALT THAT HE LEFT ME!!" Mikan yelled at Angel-chan but Angel-chan just stood there with her face still turned the way she was slapped "Mi-chan you--" But Amu-chan was cut off "NO I DON'T CARE! YOU CHASED AWAY MY FIRST LOVE!" Mikan then ran out the door crying her eyes out. Natsume followed her closely. He was right behind her, Mikan was then stopped by a hand catching her by then wrist. Mikan was then pulled into a tight embrace. "Na~sob~tsu~sob~me~sob~" Mikan was right it was Natsume. She knew from the very start that it was Natsume. "You baka you shouldn't run out like that what if you'd get hurt?" But Mikan just continued to cry onto Natsume's chest. Natsume then had to carry her back to her house because when heading back to her house she fell asleep and Natsume had to carry her the rest of the way. _

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

**XD=DMikan's POV=DXD**

I was now in the car with Tsubasa-nii we were heading over to Angel-chan's house. I was nerves though. I wasn't mad at her or at any of my friends for that matter. Since Natsume talked to me a few night's ago.

_**~Flashback~Few night's ago~**_

_"Mikan they might have had a reason for doing that. Well that is if they did do it. We don't know yet. But I'm sure that they didn't do it." **(Angel-chan: To lazy to type the rest image it)**_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

I then came back to reality and notice that the car had stopped. "Okay we're here Mi-chan" I looked out the car window and saw that my brother was right we wee here. "Come on Mi-chan Angel-chan wont be mad at you she can never be, your her favorite sister." I nodded with a small smile on my face. "But..." Tsubasa looked at me "But what?' I then fidgeted "I didn't dress up good" Tsubasa just smiled "Then that's even better. You know how she likes to dress you up." **~Meow~** I then looked down to my lap and saw Tsuki. I nodded "Your right, well then lets go" With that we went inside. "Welcome Sakura-sama's" I smiled "Hello" I was about to take another step into the house when "MIKAN SAKURA HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Angel-chan: There I feel like putting on a cliff hanger **

**Minna: WHAT?!**

**Angel-chan: Yup^^**

**Mikan: That's so mean**

**Angel-chan: I never said I was going to be nice. Oh and I found my script O^O**

**Natsume: Where was it?**

**Angel-chan: At school**

**Natsume: Baka**

**Amu: Well then R&R PLZ **


	22. Chapter 22:How many laguages do u speak

**Angel-chan: There I'm back ^^ But not for long it seems that my grades got bad so I'm only allowed on the laptop until 8 at night so yea. **

**Mikan: How is it that you got them bad**

**Natsume: Yea all you have to do is show up do work and then go home**

**Angel-chan: Sure~ But whatever I can long write at skool when I can and as for typing it well only on the weekends **

**Utau: WOW I feel sorry for you **

**Angel-chan: I know I feel sorry for myself tto T^T **

**Mikan: ahahaha^^" Well then xXxStarwberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or any Shugo Chara! Character **

**Ikuto: Enjoy **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"MIKAN SAKURA HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE..."_

_**End of Recap**_

**~.:Normal POV:.~**

"... DRESS LIKE THAT!" Mikan blinked 10 times just to process what was happening right there. "Wha... what?" Angel-chan just stared at Mikan with bored eyes "You heard me ..~.." Angel-chan had her hands on her hips showing that she was going to do something

**~SNAP~**

As soon as Angel-chan snapped here fingers two came rushing in "Yes Angel-sama you called?" A boy and a girl were standing side by side the boy had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and the girl had brunette hair and olive green eyes. Now Angel-chan was pointing at Mikan and then two looked over there shoulders and looked at Mikan "Yuki and Niki I want you two to take her to the dressing room and you know which one." Angel-chan and even the two servants had an evil smile on there face "Yes we do Angel-sama" Yuki and Niki were already on each side of Mikan's right and left arm. "EH?" And them the two took her the the dressing room. Now while Mikan was being taken to a dressing room. Both Angel and Tsubasa were there staring at the direction Mikan was taken into. "Heh don't you think you went a little to far there Angel-chan?" Angel just giggle while she walked down the stair way. "Yeah I think your right Tsubasa-kun." By then time Angel was finish saying that she was at the bottom of the stair's "Well then the rest are at the dinning room and everyone is seated by couple kay. Oh and Ikuto and Natsume well not Ikuto he got happy but Natsu's might be a little mad" Tsubasa nodded and headed to the dinning room. While Angel went down the hall at the dressing room that Yuki and Niki took Mikan.

**~Dressing Room~**

**=3O^OMikan's POVO^O=3**

Once we got to a door that had the word "Dressing Room" on it the boy Yuki and the girl Niki locked me in and then left me there. "Oh crap... oh crap why didn't I dress well?" I was panicking looking around the room to see if there was a way out. And to my disappoint there wasn't. I then hear the door open but only to revile my doom. I see Angel-chan standing there with an evil smile on her face. "Mi-chan" She started to walk into the dressing room but not before closing the door. "Yea... Yeah?" Angel-chan then walked more but instead of walking up to me she walked up to the racket of clothes looking at dress after dress. "You know what today is right" But Angel-chan didn't keep her eyes off of the dresses "Yea I do" She then took out a dress that was so cute but yet not cute. She then put it back into the racket. "Good" Angel-chan then pulled out a red strapless cocktail dress. "Ah~ this one's good. And while I'm here too why not change into~" Angel-chan looked around the room "AH! This one" It was a black strapless dress. Angel-chan then looked at me "What are you still doing there go change into that" She said pointing at the dress she gave me. "H...Hai" She smiled and we both went to the changing room that were in that dressing room.

**~After Changing~**

Once I was finished puting on the dress I looked at myself in the mirror to see how it looked like and like always the dress looked amazing on me "You never fail do you Angel-chan" I said whispering to myself. "Nope I don't" I rolled my eyes "You know you weren't suppose to hear that right." I felt her nodded from the other side of the door. "Yup I know...Now come on out so I can see how you look like." I sigh and opened the door. Only to see Angel-chan looking Beautiful as ever her hair was curled up and he make up was light. "I'm so good at choosing your dresses" She smiled I got up and huggged her. "Thank you Angel-chan I don't know what I would do without you." Angel-chan hudded back no problem Mi-chan" Angel-chan in broke the hug "Now why don't we get back before everyone starts asking for us ne?" I nodded and with that we left to the dinning room

**~At the Dinning Room~**

Once we got to the dinning room I was about to sit down next to my brother Tsubasa when Angel-chan stopped me. "Mi-chan where are you going?" I looked at her "you sit over there next to Natsu's" She said while pointingat Natsume-kun. I nodded and went to go sit down next to Natsume-kun. which I notice that he was pouting. I smiled at looking at that. Natsume then took notice of me and stopped pouting. _'Hw looked so cute- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' _I shook off the thought and went to go sit down next to him. I saw Angel-chan smile and then went to go sit down in the front of the table. Once I got to my seat I noticed that Natsume looked at me and fis face wasn't pouting no more he just showed a bored expression. "Welcome my family as you can see we are celeabrating Valintance **(Angel-chan: Yeah I know this is way late but it's part of the story) **Day's so please enjoy this feast I had prepared for you all" And with that the maids and the butlers came out with the food I looked over to Hotaru and saw that she was wearing a purple tank top and a black skrit. She was sitting next to Ruka. I smiled and started to eat. Once we were all finished eatting we all moved to the family room. "Madam it seems that you have a package" a butler came to Angel. She grabbed it and opened it. There was a tape and a letter. Angel started to read it out loud

"Dear Angel Hey girl thank for a wonder time over there in japan but as you can see I had to go back. Well anyways I just send you this tape to show you I had a great time oh and I know you going to love it. Love Yessina" Angel got the tape and popped it in the VCR she pressed play

_"Oh come Angel just one more time and I wont bug you anymore please" Angel sigh and nodded. Next thing you know music started to play _

**~.:Al Diablo con los Guapos:.~**

_NO ES FACIL CONTINUAR SI ESTAS HERIDA  
SON LAS TRAMPAS QUE SIEMPRE TIENE LA VIDA  
AL DIABLO CON LOS GUAPOS  
Y SUS MENTIRAS NO TUVISTE COMPACION DE MI DOLOR__**(OY NO MAS)  
(K-PAZ)**__  
(HECHALE K-PAZ)__**  
NO LA SUPISTE QUERER  
TE HIZO FALTA ENTENDER  
CUANDO SE AMA SE TIENE QUE DAR LA VIDA  
Y NO BASTA CON TAN SOLO PRETENDER  
NO LA SUPISTE QUERER  
Y LA TUVISTE A TUS PIES  
EL AMOR CUANDO ES A BASE DE MENTIRAS  
CON TAN SOLO ENGAÑAR TE LASTIMA Y TE HACE VER  
**__**QUE NO LA SUPISTE QUERER**_

ALLISSON  
TU SABIAS QUE MI AMOR NO ESTABA EN VENTA  
BASTABA CON LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS  
LA BELLEZA ES REMPORAL SI ESTA POR FUERA  
ES ADRENTO DONDE ENCUENTRAS EL AMOR

Then the video ended everyone but Tasuru and me screamed "HOW MANY LANGUAGES DO YOU KNOW?" Angel sweatdroped "I know 3 my parents taught me" When Angel talked about her parents she started to tear up and the next thing me know she ran to her room with Tasuru right behind her everyone them started to fell guilty "Man I think we should have kept quiet.." We all nodded "Well we know what to do . We'll head out first to the theme park Mi-chan it your turn this time have Natsume help you" Inodded and the rest left. I tuened to face Natsume and he looked really lostand I just sweatdrop

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay there chapter 22**

**Mikan: Wow you really finished it **

**Natsume: Took her long enought **

**Angel-chan: Mou~ Natsume its not my fault that the stupid computer earsed the file making me remember what I wrote~pouts~**

**Natsume: Yes it is cuz other then that you fucked up you screen and now its all black when its suppose to be bright**

**Angel-chan: Aleast it still works **

**Natsume: Tsk watever**

**Mikan: ahahaha^^" well plz R&R **

**Angel-chan: Ja**


	23. Chapter 23:Yokio is Back

**Angel-chan: Yo I'm back **

**Mikan: It's took you almost almost 2 weeks 2 type dis**

**Angel-chan: Hey it's not my fault i hav college classes dis summer and da stupid comptuer didn't save it ~pouts~ **

**Natsume: Wow you hav skool how gay**

**Angel-chan: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU BASTERD!**

**Natsume: Nothing~scared~**

**Angel-chan: I thought so **

**Mikan: Angel-chan^^" **

**Angel-chan: Hmph don't mess with me Natsume I'm not in the mood I'm starting to get a mingrane **

**Mikan: Oh i'm sorry about that Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: Its okay Mikan**

**Natsume: sure whatever~ **

**Angel-chan: ~Glares~ Shut it Natsume our I'll shut it for you just like I did with Ikuto**

**Natsume: I'm so~ scare**

**Angel-chan: OKAY THAT'S IT ~takes out rope and tape~**

**Natsume: Hey! what the hell let me-hmmm!~**

**Angel-chan: There now then can someone do the honors^^**

**Mikan: Angel-chan ^^"...xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice, or Shugo Chara! and any of the songs she uses in her stories**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy^^**

**Natsume: HMMMMMM!~**

**Angel-chan:Shut it**

* * *

**(=-.-=).:Natsume's POV:.(=-.-=)**

I was so lost cause I didn't know what they were talking about but I still got the plan. Soon everyone left to do there part and only me and Mikan stayed "So Angel likes this Theme Park?" I asked with a bored tone. Mikan then looked at me with a smiled. Which made me blush a tint of pink but Mikan didn't notice it "Well yeah you see when ever Angel-chan got sad we would take her to the Theme Park. Then we would do a small concert for her. After that we would walk to the park, like nothing happen but we've only done it for Angel-chansince the rest of us is easy to cheer up. She was too well that is until that day" And when she said those last words I saw saddness in her eyes "What happened?" Mikan was now hangging her head making her bangs cover her eyes "Her Anutie and Uncle died and they werw the only family she had left" My eyes widen with shock "But what about her parents?" I felt saddness run through my body "Her parnets died 5 years before her anut and uncle dies that's why she was living here since she use to live in the states" I nodded _'Wow she's been through alot' _"MOU~slapslapslapslap~Okay no more sad faces letr's go get Angel-chanHAPPY!" I sweatdrop but nodded aat what she said Mikan leaded the way to Angel's room. Once we got there the first thing I saw was Tatsuru. Standing in the front of the door way "Tstsu-kun is she still there?" Asked Mikan. All tatsuru did was nod his head. "I see well I GUESS SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO THE THEME PARK!" The doornthen open immediatly only to show Angel there with her eyes shinning with excitment "Theme Park as in that Theme Park?" Mikan nodded slowly "I'll be ready in a few mintues, and so will you" Angel grabbbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her in beofre she had a chance to say anythingand then Angel shut the door. Both Tatsuru and I sweatdrop "Well we should go change too" I nodded at what he said. Tatsuru went to his room while I went to the clothing room but once I reached the door I saw a note

_Dear Natsume, _

_Okay well look there are sections in the room. Ikuto's on the far right the first two our his kay. Then it's Tsubasa (1), Then Ruka's (1), Kukai's (1), Nagi's (1), Kairi(1), Tadase(1), and finally your's which are the far left side of the room you also have two row's kay good luck_

I took the note of the door and walked in "Damn big ass room " I wasn't that surprised to see the room that big since I got use to it. I started walking to the far left of the room once I saw the last two rows I got a little surprise cause there were huge "Fuck..." But none the less I started to look for some clothes

**~Few mintues later~**

I had finally gotten changed and out of the room. I went back to the living room to fine only Tatsuru there "Come on the others are waiting" I nodded and went with him to the fornt door. Once we were near the door I saw the girls standing there. I took a look at what they were wearing. Mikan was wearing a strapless pink and white dress**(Angel-chan: The dress is in my photobucket ablum kay srry i'm not goi 2 b putting them in my profile 4 some reason they wont show srry bout it but i did put my user name that I use in photobucket jst click it kay) **The dress went down to mid-thigh it had three layers at the base of the dress, and on the front of the dress it had a ribbon going zig-zag just like a corset, and just like the corset it ended but not at the bottom it ended on the top inbetween her breast. It was tied into a bow. As for Angel she was wearing the samething but her's was black and white and the only other differnce was that her's had arm warmmer's that went up to her elbow "Well come on let's get going" Said Angel making me break out of my tarin of thought. "Yea sure whatever" and as soon as I said that we headed out the house and went to the car's I went in Mikan's car's while Tatsuru went in Angel's of coruse we drove but since I didn't know where the ThemePark was I told Tatsuru to lead the way. When were driving to the Theme Park I took notice of our surroundings and saw that I knew this place but I don't remember what I use to do here. I shook it out of my thought's and soon the ThemePark came into view. We passed a sign

**__****_"Welcome To Star's Shine ThemePark"_**

_'Huh what a wired name to name a Themepark like that'_ I drove inside the parking lot of the themepark and saw that Tatsuru was driving in the VIP lot I followed and saw that not many were in the VIP place. Once I parked the car I got out followed by Mikan and the other two. We all entered the park and started to walk around like nothing that was until I notice that something wasn't right People weren't gacking at us screaming there heads off and etc. "Hey Polka how come were not being mobbed by fans or hearing screaming fan boys or girls?" When I said that to Mikan she got mad but she didn't tell me anything but pout but that soon faded as soon as she answered my question "That's because this themepark is where alot of singer's or put it more smiple famous people come to enjoy there time and well people get use to seeing them so they don't get all doki doki when seeing us here."I was dumbfound to hear _this 'So I get to have fun or have some time of peace here _now' I had a grin on my face but Mikan didn't see it. "Hey minna lets got and get on the rides ne?" I said that Mikan was infornt of us and facing us as well. "Yea...I was wondering when you were going to saw that Mi-chan" I looked over to Angel as she finished saying that and saw that she looked somewhat better but I saw the pain still in her eyes. "Hehehe okay then lets started with this ride then" Mikan pointed to a ramdom ride and the girls soon started to run off to there but not with out dragging us with them. Soon one by one we rode all the rides in this god for sake place. I think we were in the center of the whole themepark now the girls were highfiving each other "YAY! NEW RECORED!" i rolled my eyes "I guess this isn't the first time they done this" I whispered under my breath so only I can hear it.

**_"Attention...Attention the concert of The Stars will be going on in 5 mintues I repeat in 5 mintues..."_**

Once they finished saying that a wave of people started to walk no more like running to the left side of the themepark. "I guess we should started head out to" Tatsuru nodded and we all started to walk the same ways the crwod of people went. But I'm guessing half way to where we were going Mikan stopped me I gave her a confuse face but she just gave me her goofy smile. I looked back to Angel and saw that we stopped "Mikan? Natsume? Is there something wrong?" Mikan being Mikan just showed her a bright smile. "Iie Angel-chan we just have to go to the restroom you two go on ahead we'll catch up to you guys once we're finish ne?" Angel nodded with a smile on her face and started to walk away with Tatsuru. Once they were out of sight and hearing rage I quickly turned to Mikan "What the hell Polka you know that your lying right" she just nodded "I know, but that was just an excuses to get away from Angel-chan" I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" She giggled "You baka did you forget that the concert is meant for her and not us we're suppose to be on stage too you know so come on before we're late" I rolled my eyes but did as she ordered. We reached backstage in a few mintues "Minna we're here!" Everyone looked at us and nodded Ikuto soon came up to us "Is she in place?" Mikan nodded "You bet'cha...Is everything here ready to go?" Ikuto nodded "Yay now you two get going to your changing rooms and change" We nodded and walked off to the changing rooms which was right next to each other

**~.:Normal POV:.~**

The crowd was getting exceted to see who were the singers this time. While in the middle of the crowd only one person was looking worried it was none other then Angel "Where are they the concerts about to start..." Angel then looked back up stage and pushed the worried thought behind once she saw the host come out from backstage**_. "Hello and Wlcome to the Star's concert I'm your host Tsubasa Sakura_**..." Tsubasa then pastted the Mic. to the person next to **_him "...And I'm Misaki Hyuuga_**" Misaki handed back the Mic. to Tsubasa _**"Well are you ready to hear some music**_!" The crowed screamed _**"Well then here you have it... Here's TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WITH COLORS OF THE HEART**_!" Both Tsubasa and Misaki stepped off the stage and soon Ikuto walk up stage he waved to the crowd and girls had hearts in their hearts.

**.:Colors of the Heart by UVERworld:.**

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta _  
_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to _  
_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu _  
_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu _

_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita _  
_Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku _  
_Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo _  
_If you turn on the lights... _  
_Hikari he terashiteku _

_Â"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yoÂ" to _  
_Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito _  
_Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors _  
_Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara _

_Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare _  
_Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku _  
_Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa _  
_Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni _  
_ItÂ's all your fate. You gonna do that. _

_Â"Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naruÂ" to _  
_Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo _  
_Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors _  
_Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara _

_Kanashimi no Breath _  
_Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo _  
_Oto mo tatezu ni _

_Â"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yoÂ" to _  
_Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito _  
_Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors _  
_Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de _

_Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness _  
_And take it...Colors in light and darkness _  
_Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo _  
_Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara_

Ikuto finished his song and waved one more time back to the crowd and soon went back backstage. when going back Misaki came out "**_Okay guy's next we have a group of boy singer's...HERE YOU HAVE THEM THE MIDNIGHT BOYZ!" _**Soon 6 boys came out from backstage they were none other then Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Fugisaki Nagihiko, and Sanjou Kairi. The girls screamed with joy once they saw Natsume. Ikuto was in different cllothes then before but as soon as the bots were infront of the Mic.'s the song started

**.:Yoroboki no uta:.**

_Yeah! _

_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _  
_Sore igai mitsukaranai _  
_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _  
_Ikisaki wa doko demo ii _  
_Kono kisha de mieru mirai ni _  
_Owaranai uta _

_Ikiteru tada sore dake de _  
_Kimi to hashi itte yukou _  
_Kiesou na kiss de atatamete _  
_Kyou wa koko de nemuritai _

_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _  
_Moshi kimi ga kira warete mo _  
_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _  
_Hitogomi de furuete iru _  
_Kaeru basho nakushita kimi wo _  
_Mamoritai kara _

_Kiss Me Baby _

_Honto no koe _  
_Me ni mienai _  
_Utsukushisa wo daite _  
_Nakisouna toki wa omoi dashite _  
_Chanto ore wa iru kara _

_[Rap] _  
_Bokura no machi de _  
_Kimi to matsu ressha _  
_Real na Face de _  
_kakusu kono pressure _  
_Shasshin mune ni futari luv na sessha _  
_wasurenu you ni kokoro no naka tensha _  
_Take Da Luv Train Take Da Luv Train _  
_hitomemite hashirinuketa sono Signal _  
_tsuku na shuuden kimi to shuuten _  
_namae yobi tetoru hassha sunzen _  
_[end of rap] _

_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _  
_Kimi ga iru subarashi sugiru _  
_Aishiteru, Aishiteru _

_Aishiteru _

_Tomarane! _

_Ikiteru tada sore dake de _  
_Kimi to hashi itte yukou _  
_Kiesou na kiss de atatamete _  
_Kyou wa koko de nemuru _  
_Honto no koe _  
_Me ni mienai _  
_Utsukushisa wo daite _  
_Nakisou na toki wa omoi dashite _  
_Chanto ore ga iru kara _

_Zutto soba ni iru kara~_

Once the boys were finished subasa came up this time and persented the next singer _**"And here you have her HOSHINA UTAU!" **_Fans screamed with joy once hearing her name. Utau got on stage and had her eyes close and she aalso had a smile on her face once in front of the Mic. a soft melody started to play

**.:Akaneiro no Sora by Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau(Nana Mizuki):.**

_natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku _  
_osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide _  
_nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa _  
_kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru _

_awai enogu omoi de iro no _  
_Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru _

_akai chiisana kutsu ooki na senaka oikaketeita _  
_akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku _

_ame no doori ni nureteru TANPOPO _  
_shizuku ni awase utatteiru _

_nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo _  
_Uh kimi wa shitteirunda ne _

_yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotteita _  
_kakae kirenu omoi sotto kimi ni uchiaketa hi _

_kimi to isshoni iru to fushigi na kurai _  
_"Tokubetsu" ja nai watashi de irareta _  
_shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito _  
_kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru _

_samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko e katte oide_  
_kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora e todoke_

Angel's eyes soften up like clouds, she was calmer then she has ever been before. All the saddness was draned from her body just after hearing that song. "Utau has improved so much with in the time I was gone." Angel gave out a softe warm smile a rare smile that she never gives out. Tatsuru saw this and smiled himself something he only does when Angel is around. Tatsuru warpped is arm around Angel's waist making a tint of blush appear in her cheeks.

**__****"Now wasn't that beautiful? Let's give it up for HOSHINA UTAU!" **Misaki said while getting infront of the stage. When she finished saying that the crowd roared with cheers _**"Well next we hav the Cross Joker herself AMULET CROSS!" **_Misaki then head back backstage while Amu came out and started to clap her hands soon music followed her claps the crowd follwed as well she did that all the way to the Mic. she smiled and he mouth open letting out the her beautiful voice.

**.:Ai Kotoba Wa Open Heart by Hinamori Amu/Itou Kanae:.**

_kinou made no namida wa ashita no sora o harasu tame_  
_heya no sumi de nemutta bouenkyou mou ichido nozoite_

_guruguru ginga no hari mune no neji maiteku_

_takaramono o sagasou yo kimi dake no kagayaki o_  
_nisen nendai saidai no daihakken_  
_aikotoba o tonaete oopun haato_  
_sekaijuu ga sutandingu obeeshon_  
_yume no tairiku ni tsuzuiteku mahou da yo_

_shukudai yori moyamoya totsuzen mirai kara no hinto_  
_kotae awase iranai erabareta jibun shinjite_

_kurukuru uchuu no uzu toki no umi koeteku_

_takaramono o mitsukeyou kimi dake no hirameki de_  
_nisen nendai saidai no daibouken_  
_negaigoto o oshiete oopun haato_  
_atashitachi ga kimi no ouendan_  
_ganbaru chikara ga waitekuru egao da ne_

_takaramono o sagasou yo kimi dake no kagayaki o_  
_nisen nendai saidai no daihakken_  
_aikotoba o tonaete oopun haato_  
_sekaijuu ga sutandingu obeeshon_  
_yume no tairiku ni tsuzuiteku mahou da yo_

_dekiru yo_

While singing the song Angel saw that Amu was shining brighter then she ever had in her singing career. "Amu's confidences to shine is much brighter then the last time I saw her. " Angel seem'd much more lively then from the beginning. Once Amu finished she went back and Tsubasa came out with his with grin on his face. _**"Now that was something right well next we have the Shining Diamond herself AMULET DIAMOND**_!" Daiya came out from backstage with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. she kept her eyes closed until she got to the Mic. Once there she opened them and giggled. Drums started to play out of nowhere and she voice came pouring out of her mouth.

**.:Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe:.**

_Kiss kiss fall in love_  
_Maybe you're my love_

_Kizukeba itsudemo_  
_Soba ni iru keredo_  
_Hounto wa kirai?suki?_  
_Mousou na no?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga_  
_Kuria ni mietara_  
_Redhi demo hosuto demo_  
_Kamawa nai yo_

_Suki ni natteku_  
_Riyuu wa minna_  
_Chigau yo ne kedo_  
_Maybe you're my love_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_  
_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_  
_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin_  
_Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi_  
_Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_

_Denimu ni furiru ni_  
_Kajuaru ni chaina_  
_Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa_  
_Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo_

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss_  
_Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu_  
_Yowai toko mo uketome aou_  
_Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni make nai_  
_Omoide tsukurou ima_

_Danzen koishi yo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_  
_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_  
_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa_  
_Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah_  
_Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Kiss kiss fall in love_  
_Maybe you're my love_

Daiya blew a kiss to the crowd and winked to the guys. Angel was dumbfound. She would never expect Daiya to sing something like this. Daiya gave out another giggle and started to head off stage. "I guess you should really expect the unexpect" Angel giggled at what she said and waited for the next performence. Misaki came out _**"Well was that great or what! " **_The crowd cheered _**"Well here's you go the Red Flower herself RED SAKURA!" **_the lights quickly turned off at the name off Red Sakura and in a blink of an eye they were turn back on. and right infront of the Mic. was none other then Mikan herself as Red Sakura. she was smiling and looking straight at Angel. Mikan was wearing a strapless dress the went mid-thigh**(Angel-chan: Gomen minna but i forgot where i saw that dress so I don't have a picture of it) **

**.:Smile by Fullmoon/Changin' My Life:.**

_Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara_  
_watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara_  
_arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo_  
_anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo_

_Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo _  
_chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru_  
_kyori de ite ne_

_Smile smile_  
_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_  
_smile smile_  
_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_  
_smile smile_  
_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_  
_egao wasurenai yo_  
_I cannot live without you forever_

_N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba_  
_hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai_  
_tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you_  
_onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo_

_Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru_  
_chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte_  
_ai wo kizamu_

_Smile smile_  
_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_  
_smile smile_  
_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_  
_smile smile_  
_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_  
_egao wasurenai yo_  
_I cannot live without you forever_

_Smile smile_  
_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_  
_smile smile_  
_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_  
_smile smile_  
_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_  
_egao wasurenai yo_  
_I cannot live without you forever_

During the whole song Mikan would point into the crwod at the phase '_Egao wasurenai yo..I cannot live without you forever' _People thought she was pointing at them but at truth she was pointing to Angel and Tatsuru. The two gave her a loving smile. When the song finished Mikan left quickly backstage with out even saying anything to the crowd. Once she left Tsubasa and Misaki came out _**"Well then I guess it's time to end this Concert" **_Everyone 'AWW~' when Misaki finished saying that and Tsubasa agreed by nodding his head. **_"Thats riight but we have one last performence for you all!" _**Yelled Tsubasa into the Mic. **_"Here you have it a girl group band call MIDNIGHT GIRLZ!" _**The stage lights got turned off again but this time you see fog come on stage. Within the fog you see 9 figures in the middle the lights shined on stage and the fog dimmed showing Mikan, Hotaru, Amu, Utau, Daiya, Rima, Ran, Miki, and Suu. **(Angel-chan: Mikans wearing something different kay 2 lazy to put what) **they had Mic.s in hand so the music soon started

**.:Go Girl-Koi No Vitory by Morning Musume:.**

_Appare appare_  
_Kiss shite gato_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Namida ni shinaide no no go_  
_Bacchiri bacchiri_  
_Kiss shite zokkon_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Koisuru onna no ko no victory v_

_Deattara sugu koi ni natta_  
_(i'm in love you go boy)_  
_Kidocchanai unmei no renai_  
_(i'm in love you go boy)_

_Ai wo insutooru shita hi wa_  
_Dare ka ni kono sugao jiman shitai na_  
_Yes (yes) yes (yes) i'm in love_  
_Ai wa nando demo kagayaite_  
_Kiseki wo okosu no ne far out!_  
_Itsumademo_

_Appare appare_  
_Kiss shite gato_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Namida ni shinaide no no go_

_Bacchiri bacchiri_  
_Kiss shite zokkon_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Koisuru onna no ko no victory v_

_Enka mo mecha umai hito_  
_(i'm in love you go boy)_  
_Dansu mo mecha ii kanji_  
_(i'm in love you go boy)_

_Anata renai daijin nara_  
_Sekaijyuu wo ai de umetsukushite_  
_Yes (yes) yes (yes) i'm in love_  
_Sou ne watashitachi no yume wa_  
_Kiseki wo okosu kara far out!_  
_Now we are in love!_

_(i'm in love you go boy)_  
_(i'm in love you go boy)_

_Anata renai daijin nara_  
_Sekaijyuu wo ai de umetsukushite_  
_Yes (yes) yes (yes) i'm in love_  
_Sou ne watashitachi no yume wa_  
_Kiseki wo okosu kara far out!_  
_Now we are in love!_

_Appare appare_  
_Kiss shite gato_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Namida ni shinaide no no go_

_Bacchiri bacchiri_  
_Kiss shite zokkon_  
_Hit parade hit parade_  
_Renai medoree_  
_Itsumo issho ga ureshii_  
_Koisuru onna no ko no victory v_

**.:~'s POV.:~:.**

Once they were finished everyone cheered I was about to go up stage and go and run to Mikan and give her a big hug also the rest as well. But out of the corner of my eye I saw something white. I turned my head to where I saw it but what I saw was something I feared most " .o"

**.:=3.:Mikan's POV:.=3:.**

I waved to the crowd but for some reason I looked to my left and I saw the only person I had ever Love with my whole life right there in front of me "Yokio..." I see him with all his glory smiling at me "Hello Mikan my love. I've come back for you"

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished wow and is this one big **

**Mikan: He's back but how!**

**Yokio: Mikan-san I've always been here but Angel-chan wouldn't let me in**

**Angel-chan: Rite any ways srry again 4 not updating soon like I saw my laptop is still messed but by the screen and i have college class so I get home like around 1 cuz I still need 2 take the bus home and walk the rest of the way home. I would type right away but I have 2 clean the house feed my dogs n myself oh and clean up there mess i hav 2 also do my homework 4 my class so yeah **

**Natsume: I feel srry 4 u **

**Angel-chan: I noe I do 2 **

**Mikan: Dont wrry Angel-chan u can do it jst 2 more weeks**

**Angel-chan: well its 8 more days since there only Mondays-thursday or as my teacher says it Lunes a Jueves **

**Minna: O.o U speak Spanish?**

**Angel-chan: Duh thats da class I'm taking but I'm jst perfecting my spanish since I'm latian jst born n raised here in Calif. **

**Mikan: Oh kool**

**Angel-chan: Yup now can someone plz do da honors**

**Yokio: PLZ R&R**

**Angel-chan & Mikan: Ja ne**


	24. Chapter 24:The Video

**Angel-chan: Hey guys long time no write rite^^**

**Mikan: ANGEL-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Natsume: Yea u lazy writer where have you been?**

**Angel-chan: ~glares~ I've been in skool duh n I haven't written any chapters b/c remember my laptop screen was messed up by-**

**Natsume: By you**

**Angel-chan: ~death glares~ Yes we all noe that n well I found out how to use da laptop with out da screen**

**Mikan: Really? How?**

**Angel-chan: Well I jst plugged in a computer monitor on da laptop and it lets me see wat I do in the laptop ~smiles~**

**Mikan: O.O oh~ kool**

**Angel-chan: Yea well here you guys go the drama you have been waiting for**

**Mikan: But first xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice, and Shugo Chara characters just Yukio, herself, and Tatsuru**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Everyone started to leave, and only the gang and Yukio were left there on top of the stage. The air was tense and all of the gang was glaring at Yukio all but Mikan who was in total shock to see him here. "Mikan! Don't!" Mikan had taken a step forward meaning that she was about to rush over to Yukio. Angel ran to Mikan's side grabbed her by the arm and glared at Yukio.

"What are you doing back in Japan Yukio. I thought I told you never to set a foot back here ever again!" Yukio just smiled and took a set forward and so did everyone else but Angel and Mikan who took a step back.

"Oh but Angel-chan…you know I can't stay to long away from my beloved Mikan" Yukio took another step forward, and this time only Ikuto, Tsubasa, and Natsume Step forward making Yukio take a step back. Yukio knew very well never to mess with Ikuto, Tsubasa, and Angel but he didn't knew Natsume's fighting skills so he really didn't want to risk it right now. He was already risking himself for coming back to Japan.

"What the fuck do you think your doing back here Yukio. I know for a fact that your not here for my sister." Tsubasa spoke out he was completely pissed off to see that Yukio was back here to mess with Mikan's feelings again. Ikuto put a hand in front of Tsubasa's chest making him back down a little.

"We thought we told you to get lost Mikan doesn't want you back into her life ever again." Ikuto was glaring at Yukio and this is where they say if looks can kill and in terms Ikuto really did want to kill Yukio for what he did to Mikan. Ikuto just wanted to punch the guy right there right now, but he hold himself back. Yukio kept his smile and ignored what Tsubasa, and Ikuto just said instead he looked straight at Mikan.

"Mikan is this true? Do you really want me out of your life forever?" Yukio smiled dropped and his face showed sadness and hurt, but his voice told a different story. It didn't one bit sad or hurt it was more mocking. Mikan stared at him and started to remember the days she was with Yukio. All the time he would ignore her, he left her, and got angry at her when ever she did a little mistake or for no reason at all. Then she started to remember the letter that he gave to her the day after he had left Japan. Mikan can always tell if any letter was written by a fake or by the person itself. Even if the words were written the same exact way she can tell if it was fake, but that day and that letter she could tell that it was written by Yukio and each word spoke out his feeling's. Mikan moved from Angel to Natsume, she hid behind him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Yukio wasn't expecting that to happen. His face turn from sad and hurt to anger.

"So…that's how it is huh…well then Mikan your going to be regretting this believe me" Yukio turned his heels around and left the stage and the park. During his leave everyone stared and glared at his. While Natsume just gripped Mikan's hand a little tighter but not to tight for him to break her hand. Angel soon rushed to Mikan and gave her a grateful face.

"Mikan…I really thought that you were going to him, but how…why..?" Concern and dumbfound was written all over Angel's face. Mikan then gave Angel a confused face

"I…really…don't know I just remember all the time I was with him and the letter…and my heart told me '_No don't go'_" Angel's face soften and she hugged Mikan.

"I'm so proud and happy of you Mikan…but I guess it's time for you to see the video…" As soon as Angel said that everyone's face dropped. Mikan noticed that and got more confused

"What…video? Angel-chan?" Angel face everyone and then back to Mikan. She gave her a sad smile and sighed

"A video we all should have shown you a long time ago Mikan…"

* * *

**Angel-chan: And scene**

**Mikan: What but but**

**Angel-chan: no but's **

**Natsume: Rip off**

**Angel-chan: XP I don't care **

**Mikan :T^T plz R&R so that she cant update soon **

**Angel-chan: yup ja ne ^^ **


	25. Chapter 25:Sayonara My Friends

**Angel-chan: Okay ready for this **

**Mikan: Yes what's going to happen?**

**Natsume: Calm down Polka**

**Mikan: NATSUE YOU PREV!**

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drops* Well can someone do the disclaimer? **

**Yukio: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or The Shugo Chara! Characters**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**0=)Angel's POV=3**

I watched as cleaners came in and out of my house. Police officer's carried away the men in black suits. The head of the police officer's came up to me and started to ask me questions "Moon-san do you know who would do this to you?" I rolled my eyes at the question that he had just asked me.

"The man's name is Yukio White he has snow white hair its short and somewhat spiky He has golden eyes Their some what like a cats" The officer stopped writing the information I was giving him and listened to what I was saying.

"Wait you mean to tell me that thy Yukio White did this?" I kept my face composed I just wanted to drop my jaw. They think he's a saint that he wouldn't hurt anything.

"Yes that's right do you need proof to see that he did this?" The officer dropped his arms to the side of his body.

"Well yes it would be helpful." I sigh again for what seems like the hundredth time today. I snapped my fingers and soon enough one of my butlers handed me a disc. I muttered a 'Thank you' to him and led the officer to my half destroyed living room. I inserted the disc inside the DVD player and played it. It shoed in color Yukio on the right side of Rini and her killer on the back. Also on how he stole my phone. I was glaring at the screen the whole time. While the officer stood there shocked.

"Okay I believe you…I might say your strong you should consider joining the force." I shook my head, but in fact I just wanted to roll my eyes.

"Yes well…as you can see this man is a threat. So please be careful if he doesn't want to turn in then I suggest you kill him at the spot don't wait another second." I said with vemon in the last words. The officer gulped but none the less nodded nervously. He then asked a few more other questions. Once he was done I saw them carrying off Rini's body. I walked over to the person.

"Can you tell the person that is to tell Rini's family member's that I will be paying the funeral please." The an nodded and carried her body away. Tatsuru then came from behind me and touched my shoudler. I turned to face him and he just showed me his cell phone. I took it and saw the message that was on the screen.

_From: Natsume_

_To: Tatsuru_

_Hey I got Angel's txt I was going to txt bak but I had a feelin I shouldn't I'm takin Mikan with e to a safe place 4 2day._

'_Good…Something less to worry about. Now for the rest…'_ I closed the hone and gave it back to Tatsuru. I then started to head towards the garden out back. Where everyone was at.

"So what now?" I turn to see Ruka sitting next to Hotaru.

"Now you all hide…Your leaving Japan…You can't stay here it's just to dangerous with Yukio running around here." Their eyes showed that they knew it was going to come down to this..

"Find let's get packing" Everyone headed for their room leaving me alone. Tatsuru also went to go pack his stuff. I was going to send them to Europe I'm sure Yukio would never go their. Once they were done packing they came back to the garden.

"Good you guys are done. My driver will be taking you all to the airport I'll be heading out first. Okay so get in the car" I saw that they wanted to say something but I didn't allow them to talk. They all listen to me and got in the car but before they all left the driver went to go put their stuff in the trunk. I also got in my car but alone. I speeded down the streets till I got to the airport I bought them all their ticket. Once buying them I waited for them to come.. I saw them from the distance once they entered the building I asked one of the stuff members to give them their tickets and a message from me. I also told her to give them a note that I wrote to them. Once they were in the plane and took off. She agreed and went to them. I saw them looking around only to not find me anywhere. The women gave them the my message and I saw them nod. I waited at the spot I was hiding until they boarded the place. I saw them board the plane. I then waited a few more minutes and saw the plane take off. I wanted to cry so much but I couldn't so I held back the tears, and started to head back to the house. This time I drove slower then before. I had turned off my phone on the way to the house since I knew they were going to call me and complain. I reached my house only to find it cleaner, and rebuilt. My maids and butlers were sent home until this whole thin blows over I went to my bedroom I opened my door to only to greeted ny the darkness I sighed mentally, and entered my room. I flipped the switch and soon my dark room was consumed with a bright light. I shut my eyes and opened them only to be greeted with a pair of crimson red orbs. I was stunted to see who was in front of me.

"Ta-Ta…Tatsuru…but I thought that…" That's right , right in front of me was none other then Tatsuru.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO! IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE HERE!" I yelled at him with a worried tone. While he just gave me a glare. That made me flinch. He walked towards me, but his eyes sofen up. He took me into a embrace and held me there

"Did you really think I was going to leave you here alone?" I soon started to cry for the frist time in so many years I really cried.

"Thank you…Thank you Tatsu…" I could feel him smile in my hair, and the rest of that night we slept in each others arms. Peacefully and alerted.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Their done Sorry that its short **

**Mikan: Aww~ that was so sweet of Tatsuru**

**Natsume: But how come we didn't come out at all in this chapter?**

**Angel-chan: Because it's base off on how the other's got sent away**

**Mikan: Yea Natsume even I knew that**

**Natsume: Sure you did Polka**

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERT!**

**Tatsuru: R&R**

**Angel-chan: Ja ne *smiles* **


	26. Chapter 26: A kidnapping

**Angel-chan: Okay I know you guys want to kill me or even hang me for not updating for a really long time but I was stuck on whet to write next for the next chapter**

**Mikan: Angel-chan! I've missed you DX**

**Angel-chan: I know Mikan I have to**

**Natsume: I should kill you for not updating for so long**

**Angel-chan: hah to bad you can't who else would write and finish your story**

**Natsume: That's why I haven't burned you yet**

**Angel-chan: Whatever so can someone do the disclaimer**

**Yukiko: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy minna n.n**

* * *

**¤Angel's POV**

It's been a mouth since the attack happen I had told Natsume to Stay where he was with Mikan until further notice. As for everyone else they have been safe and sound no one has try to contact me or Tatsuru. At the moment I was just getting out of the recording studio and heading towards my car. Tatsuru was also working in his movie so I was going to head over to his movie shot but as I was reaching the handle of my car someone came from behind and covered my mouth before I could even do anything " MMMMM! HMMM!" I took in some air and when the air went into my nose my eyes widen _Clorox…for….m… _My eyelids started to feel heavy everything started to look hazy but the last thing I do remember was seeing a smirking Yukiko

"Yukiko….you…Baster…." With that everything went black.

**~A few hours later~**

My eyes started to flutter open and once they were fully open I took note of my surroundings I was in a white room with a black window that I was able to see my reflection. On the top right corner of the room there was a camera I was sitting on a steel chair. My hands were bond on the back of the chair and my legs were bond to the front legs of the chair. I look at myself and saw that I was a mess. I also saw that my mouth was taped. _God will that hurt if they take it off _I look around some more and saw that there were no doors. My gaze then landed back to the black window once again. _These windows are the one's that they use in the police station when they want to get something out of people…I guess I shouldn't do anything yet. _Once I finished saying that what looks like a secret door opened from the right of the window. I kepted my gaze at the door to see the only person that I wanted to kill. Yukiko. My gaze turned from a curious look to a hard cold glare. He looked over to me and to add to my anger he had a smirk plastered on his face.

' Well looks like our sleeping beauty is awake." I wanted to lash out on him but I was taped and bond to this steel chair. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. My glare never left me eyes just like his smirk never left his face.

"So Angel I'm just going to ask you once and I hope you answer my question" I rolled my eyes _Like I'll ever answer you _

"Where is Mikan?" I just didn't move and he just stood their thinking I was going to say something

"Will you give me an answer?" I nodded _sure I'll give you my answer_ I mentally smirked. He extended his hand and ripped off the tape from my mouth I winced a little but held in my pain. As soon as the tape was off my mouth I took the chance and spitted on his face.

"I will ever tell you where Mikan is at." Yukiko wiped the spit off and gave out a sigh. Next thing I know I felt a throbbing pain on my right cheek and my face was now facing where the door once was. My eyes were widen and filled with anger. He then forcefully grabbed my face and made me face him.

"Listen well Angel…you will tell me where she is or else it's going to be more then a slap to the face. Your no one when your tied up." He slap back the tape on my mouth. He tap the black glass and the hidden door open. He walked towards it but before he entered the other room he took another glance at me

"I better get my answer by the time I come back." And with that he was gone. _I have to get out of here before he comes back…but what can I d- _then it hit me _MY CONTACTS! _I had modified my contacts to see threw things like walls and think things. All I had to do is blink my eyes seven times and look up and down five times.

**Blink**

_1_

**Blink**

2

_**Blink**_

_3_

_**Blink**_

_4_

_**Blink**_

_5_

_**Blink**_

_6_

_**Blink**_

_And 7 now for the other five_

_**Up and down**_

_1_

_**Up and down**_

_2__**Up and down**_

_3_

_**Up and down **_

_4_

_Up and down_

_5! _My eyes then brighten up a little and I was now able to see what was on the other side. There were two guys and Yukiko. Yukiko was talking to the two guys and then he left as for the other two guys they stayed and slouched on the chairs that they had in that room. I had a feeling they were complaining, but none the less they stayed there. And that's how it was for who knows how long until they knocked out. _This is my chance _I started to move my fingers to see if Yukiko didn't remove my diamond ring that Tatsuru had given me for my birthday and to my luck I still had it. I smirked mentally again _Good thing I had this one modified as well. _The diamond extended a little from the ring itself and then it started to spin at a great speed. I put the diamond closer to the ropes that were bonding my hands and started to cut them. I glanced back to the two guys and saw that they were still asleep. _just a little longer _I was almost finished cutting the rope when I glaced back to the other room to see Yukiko coming in. I quickly turned on the diamond and acted as if I was sleeping, but none the less I kept one eyes half open to see what was going on. I saw Yukiko kicking the two guys chair making them wake up. He then started to yell at them while the others were asking for forgiveness. For there I couldn't make out what they were saying but Yukiko took a glance over towards me and saw me 'asleep' he then left the room and the two guys chatted a little more and knocked out once again. I opened my eyes again and finished what I was doing. I cut the rope and started to cut the rope on my legs once I was finished with that I went to the camera and smashed it. I then headed to where the door once was and still is. I knocked lightly. I glanced back to the two gauds and saw they were still fast asleep _good their heavy sleepers _I Kept doing that until I found a different sound of echo. I then knew where the door was but not where I can open it. I then ran my hands over the wall to see is I could find where the cracks where and to add to my good luck I found then I then bent down and took out a pocket knife from the bottom of my boots. I flipped it open and stick in on the crack I started to move it side to side until I got the door to show itself half way. I took a quickly glance towards the two men and saw them still sleeping. I opened the door carefully and quietly. I slipped the knife inside my boot and close the door to where I was confine in. I looked around the room and saw that there was a gun on a table I took it and put it behind my pants and hide it under my shirt. I then looked up at the ceiling and saw and air vent big enough for a chubby person to fit in. _I guess that's my way out _The air vent was close by the table where the gun once was. So all I did was get on top of the table and opened the vent. Once opening it I quietly climbed inside I then grabbed the now swinging air vent door and closed it once again. Leaving no trace of me ever going into the air vent. I worked my way threw the vents only to end at a dead end. "Do you truly think this is going to work Yukiko?" I stood still and looked around the small space and saw an opening like the one I went in. I looked threw and saw a girl with dark navy blue hair and light navy blue eyes. She was standing in front of Yukiko with a dead serious look on her face.

"Yes I'm 100% sure that both Mikan and Hyuuga will come. We do have their most dearly beloved friend and sister." My eyes widen _Natsume has a sister…_

"I guess your right." Yukiko smirked at the girl.

"Of course I'm right. Don't you dare doubt me Luna." _Luna? As in Luna Koizumi the crazy fan girl that Natsume hates with all his gut. Man I thought he was joking when he said she was crazy about him. I guess I was wrong…_

"What about the girls boyfriend? Won the come looking for her?" Luna said with a little concern in her voice.

"No he wont do anything until her get work for her precious girlfriend~ That's why I took her phone away so she would make contact with him" I glared at Yukiko… but I then started to smirk. I had something up my sleeve not only is he stupid for not checking my right but I have a second phone on me. I then started to quietly crawl back the way I came and started to look for Natsume's sister. _Wait but I don't know what she looks like. _I then reached other to my left boot and took out my small cell phone and started to text Tatsuru.

_**Tatsuru it's me Angel I've been kidnapped by Yukiko and Luna Koizumi don't worry I'm fine and safe…for now I need you to send me a picture and the name of Natsume's little sister and once you finished doing that I need you to go to where Mikan and Natsume are and don't let them out of your sight and check all their text messages don't tell them where I am or where Natsume sister is at okay I'll be waiting for the info I asked for.**_

_**~Send**_

I started to crawl again and with in minutes I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. I look to see that it was a message from Tatsuru.

_**Her name is Aoi Hyuuga and she is 13 years old **_

_**Please be careful I hope to hear from you soon.**_

I looked at the picture and saw that she looked similar to Natsume. I put the phone way and started to crawl once again. After crawling for quiet some time I started to hear some sobbing and sniffing. I saw in view an air vent door and I looked threw it only to see a young girl blind folded, sitting on a wood chair tied up from the arms and legs and mouthed you could see the tears stream flowing down her cheeks. Her raven hair was up to her mid neck but since her eyes were blind folded I could see if she was the right girl. I looked around the room she was in. Her room was different from the one I was in she didn't have a camera in her room and there was in window, the door was visible the room was a normal brown room instead of white. _Looks like I have a chance _None the less before I took my chance I used my contacts to see what was on the other side of the wall. To my luck there was no one on the other side of it so opened the vent door and climb down into the room. "Are you Aoi Hyuuga? If you are just nodded your head" I asked lowly. She hesitated but nodded her head.

"Good I'm Angel Moon and I'm going to get you out of her." I took out my knife again and cut the rope and took of her blind fold. She was about to thank me but I stopped her before she could even talk

"Thank me later I need you to calm down and not be so loud we don't want them to find out now do we." She shook her head

"Good now I need you to climb up there." I pointed to the air vent opening I gave her a lift up towards it and then she helped me pulled my way up. Once I was up inside the vent I closed the door I then faced Aoi

"Don't worry I'm friends with your brother so you can trust me…Now do you know how to fight?" She bit her lower lip

"Only a little…." She whispered quietly that I almost didn't hear her

"Like how little? Do you know that you just swing your arms and you hit what you hit?" She nodded. While I mentally sigh _Guess I have to protect her _

"Okay then I want you to always stay by my side at all times even once we're out of this place. Understand" She nodded

"Good now lets keep on going" I then started to crawl with her right behind me. Hours passed and they finally found out that we had escaped. Aoi was about to freak out when I told her that if she did that there was going to be a high chance that they will find us she calm down a bit but you could tell that she was still worried because it was written all over her face. Out of no where a voice boomed out

"FIND THEM! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" _Oh crap! _

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay there I'm done **

**Mikan: What happen to Aoi and you!**

**Aoi: Eh I'm in the story~**

**Natsume: Why the hell did you get my sister in to this!**

**Angel-chan: Cuz that's how I want it XP**

**Aoi: Well please R&R good readers **

**Angel-chan: Ja ne**


	27. Chapter 27:The Escape and Voicemail

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm back **

**Natsume: That was slow **

**Angel-chan: Shut up Ikuto it's not fault that my school is giving us the SAT's already **

**Mikan: Are you almost finish with that test Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: *starts sobbing* No T^T I still I still need the 2nd**** part of the English portion and then the other 2 parts of math T^T and god I hate math**

**Mikan: Who doesn't hate math?**

**Natsume: It's okay**

***both Mikan and me glare at him***

**Natsume: *sweat drops* Kidding**

**Angel-chan & Mikan: You better**

**Mikan: Well xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Good now lets keep on going" I then started to crawl with her right behind me. Hours passed and they finally found out that we had escaped. Aoi was about to freak out when I told her that if she did that there was going to be a high chance that they will find us she calm down a bit but you could tell that she was still worried because it was written all over her face. Out of no where a voice boomed out_

"_FIND THEM! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" Oh crap! _

**End of Recap**

* * *

**£Angel-chan's POV¥**

It was Yukiko and I then looked over to Aoi and saw her eyes starting to get watery. I reached over to grab her hand and she looked up to face me

"Don't worry I'll get us out." She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. We kept on going until I saw a light different from all the lights I have been seeing. And it was air vent opening that wasn't on the right or left or on the bottom but right in front of me. I looked threw it and saw that this opening lead to world outside this building. I kicked the fencing door and it flew off the wall. I looked around and saw that the opening lead to an ally. The sky was red meaning that the sun was either setting or it just set. I jumped down and landed on my two legs I then looked back up and saw Aoi.

"Come Aoi jump…I'll catch you" I whispered a little loud but not to loud. Aoi hesitated at first but jumped into my open arms. I caught her and placed her down on the ground. I looked at one end of the ally and saw it leading to a lonely street and I look at the other end and saw it leading to a street full of people. I would be the one to head into a lonely street but being chase by a person who once knew you and still does I chose the street full of people. I grabbed Aoi hands and held on tight but not to tight. The street that we were in was a shopping center. So this gave us the upper hand. We walked into a costume store and I bought us some wigs. Well more like we were given the wigs since the cashier saw that I was well myself and me being myself I was and still am a singer. I help Aoi to put on her bold cap on first and them I help her put on the wig and once I got hers on I went ahead and did my bold cap and wig. Once we were finished we headed toward a clothing store. Before we started to look for clothes I stopped and looked at Aoi.

"Your name for now is Kiri and mmine will be Michiko alright?" She nodded shyly

"Good now one more thing…What type of clothes do you usually wear?"

"Ah…Girly…clothes…." I nodded once

"Alright then that's what we're not going to get for you…I wear rocker clothing so your going to be wearing clothes like mine and I'll wear something else." She again nodded shyly. I looked over at Aoi's body so that I can see what I can get her, and I also took note of her wig. It was a black gray color wig that reached up to her mid-back. _Her eyes are to…obvious…I'm going to have to buy her some eye contacts _I then started to check my pockets and found nothing in either one of the pockets _Great nothing…_ Then it hit me _Oh my left heel of my boots _I picked up my boot and then opened the little secret compartment on the heel and saw two eye contact container I smiled widely I took them out. I saw that one was navy blue while the other one was crystal blue. I gripped the eye contacts but not to tight and then grabbed Aoi and walked to a worker.

"Excuse me can I speak with that manger?" The worker gave me a worried look.

"Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help you." I just shook my head

"No I just want to speak with the manger of this store." I said getting a little pissed off. The worker flinched a little and quickly went to go get the manger. 5minutes passed and the manger came.

"Hello I'm Natsumi Akenina How many I help you?" The manger was a man.

"Hello Mr. Akenina…Do you think we can talk in your office?" He nodded and lead us towards his office. Office we got there I locked the door and I can tell he wanted to freak out.

"Please take a seat." He did as I told him.

"Now then let's get to the point…" I took off my wig and bold cap.

"I'm Angel Moon…and this is Aoi Hyuuga. We just escaped from some people that want to kill us and we need you to give us some clothes for right now some rocker clothes for her and surprise me for my clothes." He looked over us and believe what I was saying

"Very well then" He picked up the phone and called one of the workers to look for our clothes.

"Thank you so much for your help…But I would like it if you would not inform the police about this as of right now. I'll called them later. For right now I want to get my friend here out of this country." He nodded. I then hear a knock at the door, I stood up and went to go open it. The worker came in with a hand full of clothes.

'Here you go" I thank the worker and got the clothes _Huh they even brought us some shoe…well heels_. I looked threw them all and found one for Aoi. I then started to look for my clothes. Which I just grabbed whatever my hand landed on. And grabbed some matching heels.

"We'll take these." He nodded and took off the tickets. He then took us to a changing room we quickly changed and once we came out the manger's mouth dropped. I sweat drop. I then gave Aoi the navy blue eye contacts and took her to put them on. I did the same. **(Angel-chan: Okay I just lazy to write how the two are dress so just go 2 my profile and you'll find the picture now the picture for my it has bright green eyes so just image her with crystal blue eyes) **I looked at myself at the mirror. I had a blond wig that was placed in a side ponytail. I felt weird with these type of clothes I've never wore something like this. I shook the thought out of my head and turn to face the manger.

"Thank you so much for your help." Both Aoi and I gave a small bow

"Your welcome I just hope you two girl get to where your going safe and sound" I smiled

"Don't worry we will" And with that we left the store.

**~With Mikan, Natsume and Tatsuru~**

**.:Normal POV:.**

Tatsuru was just driving up the drive way of one of Natsume's flats which was a block away from the school. So the two have been going to school as if nothing was happen this whole time. Before Tatsuru got out of the car he let out a sigh. He knew that the two weren't home and that they didn't take their main cells phone but their emergency phones so Tatsuru had a chance to look over their messages and phone calls before they can find out that Angel was kidnapped and so was Natsume's little sister. _Those two should be out by now…_ he shook the thought out of his head and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and tried to opened it but found it locked. He gave out a sigh. He then bent down and looked under the door mat. He found a spar key under it. He got it and opened the door with it. He looked around everything was quiet. Tatsuru close the door and went to go find Mikan's phone first. So he head towards her room first. The house was a one floor so Tatsuru did have to go upstairs or anything. He quickly found Mikan's room, Since it was the only door that had _**Mikan's Room**_ sign on the door. Tatsuru entered the room as soon as he entered the room he was surrounded by orange. _Figures she do something that relates to her name… _Tatsuru scanned the room and spotted the phone. He went and picked it and found that Mikan missed one call and she has one voicemail. Tatsuru flipped the phone open and the number was someone that Mikan didn't know. He then looked at the voicemail.

_**1 new voicemail **_

_**Press send to listen **_

He pressed send and put the phone on his ear.

_Well~ Hello there~ Mikan~…I would love to inform you that I have your precious best friend Angel… _

Tatsuru's grip tighten on the phone

_If you ever want to see your beloved Angel again you would be a good girl and go to the old amusement park we all use to hang out in alone. If you come with that Hyuuga guy you better be sure that I'm going to kill Angel_

_~Click_

At this point Tatsuru was gritting his teeth. He quickly erase the message and deleted the miss call. He then placed the phone back to where it was, and head over to Natsume's room which was next to Mikan's. Of course his room was completely Crimson red and black. _Awesome room…_ Again he scanned the room and found Natsume's phone on the top of desk. He flipped it open and saw the same thing that he saw in Mikan's phone. So he did the same thing he pressed send and listened to the voicemail.

_Natsume Hyuuga do you know how it feels to have the girl of your dreams snatched away? I bet you don't. So here something I like you to hear…__** Onii-chan! **_

Tatsuru's eyes widen.

_That's right Natsume I have your little sister and if you want to see her ever again you better tell Mikan that you never cared for her and that you never want to see her in your life again. Or else your sister die's _

_~Click_

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm done I know that it's short just bear with me here okay**

**Natsume: WHY THAT HELL DID YOU MAKE HIM KIDNAP MY SISTER.**

**Angel-chan: Shut up~ He kidnapped me to you know **

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Mikan: Come Natsu-kun She's with Angel-chan it's not like she's going to let her get harmed or anything**

**Natsume.: Hm….**

**Angel-chan: *whispers* Ass**

**Mikan: Well then plz R&R **

**Natsume: You guys better give us 10 R&R so that this lazy writer and upload the next chapter.**

**Angel-chan: Same Natsume Well bye minna**


	28. Chapter 28: The making of a plan

**Angel-chan: Hi everyone I'm back sorry I took like forever It seems that my uncle's internet was well I really don't know what was up with my uncle's internet so yeah.**

**Mikan: You kept us waiting Angel-chan that's so mean**

**Natsume: She's just a lazy author that why she hasn't updated on any of her three stories. **

**Angel-chan: *glares* that's so not true okay. Well my birthday pass it was on the third of July and during that time I was in the Anime Expo or for short AX all four days and well my parents got my sibling and me a new laptop which in this case is a yay because I finally get to see what I'm typing and not mess up plus I got Microsoft. **

**Natsume: boo hoo for you**

**Mikan: Natsume you are so rude to her.**

**Angel-chan: *glares at Natsume* grrr… *Smirks* Well if it's a boo hoo for me then it's a boo hoo for you too since I'm planning on making this story mainly about Mikan and Ruka. What do you think about that Hotaru-chan?**

**Hotaru: I think that a wonderful idea Angel-chan *evil smirk* **

**Natsume: tsk…dammit…**

**Mikan: Really you're changing the plot and paring me with Ruka-pyon YAY**

**Ruka: Ah Angel-san I don't-**

**Hotaru: Shut it Nogi *Glares and shows her baka gun* **

**Ruka: *fears for his life and shut's up* **

**Natsume: Fine I'm sorry okay just don't *mutters* change the paring **

**Angel-chan: *Grins* what was that I couldn't hear you **

**Natsume: DON'T CHANGE THE PARING!**

**Mikan: O/O **

**Natsume *Blushes/ avoids eye contact* **

**Angel-chan: Alright I heard you this time. So now then can someone do the honors of saying the disclaimer please?**

**Tatsuru: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx Does not own Gakuen Alice **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Recap:**

He flipped it open and saw the same thing that he saw in Mikan's phone. So he did the same thing he pressed send and listened to the voicemail.

_**Natsume Hyuuga do you know how it feels to have the girl of your dreams snatched away? I bet you don't. So here something I like you to hear… Onii-chan! **_

Tatsuru's eyes widen.

_**That's right Natsume I have your little sister and if you want to see her ever again you better tell Mikan that you never cared for her and that you never want to see her in your life again. Or else your sister die's **_

_**~Click**_

_He flipped it open and saw the same thing that he saw in Mikan's phone. So he did the same thing he pressed send and listened to the voicemail_.

_**Natsume Hyuuga do you know how it feels to have the girl of your dreams snatched away? I bet you don't. So here something I like you to hear… Onii-chan! **_

_Tatsuru's eyes widen._

_**That's right Natsume I have your little sister and if you want to see her ever again you better tell Mikan that you never cared for her and that you never want to see her in your life again. Or else your sister die's **_

_**~Click**_

* * *

**.:Normal POV:. **

Tatsuru was shock to see Yukio go to this length just to get Mikan back with him. None the less Tatsuru erased the voicemail. He then set the phone back in its place, and left the room. Tatsuru then went to the living room, but when getting to the living room he received a text. He took out his phone and saw that it was Angel he quickly opened it and read it.

_Tatsuru we're out of the building at the moment we are in a disguise. Yukio sent is men to do his dirty work on trying to find us so now I'm going to send Aoi to where Hotaru and the rest are I'll see you in Mikan's house as soon as I can_

_~Love Angel_

With that Tatsuru closed his phone and sat down on the couch and waited their patiently for the two to come home. He waited and waited for almost an hour until her heard voices from outside the house. 'NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!' You soon hear a low chuckle in the background. Soon enough the key were heard. The door soon opened and revealed the beautiful brunette and the handsome crimson eye man.

"Natsu-"The brunette's voice started to fade once her eyes landed on the black and red headed man. A smiled started to form on the girls lips as she saw the man. Her head then started to spin from left to right as if she's trying to find something…in this case someone. When the girl didn't find what she was looking for she turn to face the man with confusion.

"Tatsuru…? Where's Angel-chan?" Tatsuru gave out a heavy sigh and stood up and went in front of the girl.

"Mikan…Angel…, Angel has been kidnapped." Whatever Mikan was holding in her hands t the moment drop to the ground.

"Wha-what no yo-your lying! Sh-she can't be KIDNAPPED! SHE ANGEL MOON THE STRONGET PERSON I KNOW YOUR LYING." Mikan was now gripping on Tatsuru's shirt and shaking him a bit, but being Mikan she was too weak to shake him hard. All Tatsuru did was just stand there and watch his girlfriend's best friend take in what he just told her. Tears started to cascade down Mikan's cheeks like a river flow. She even started to pound on Tatsuru's chest saying that he's lying over and over again, until she finally slid to the ground and had her hand cover her face. As for Natsume he just stood there behind Mikan taking in what Tatsuru had just said. He knew that Angel was strong and wouldn't let anything happen to her or to her friends and family. He himself couldn't believe that she was kidnapped. Mikan sudden stood up and headed towards the door. Natsume noticed this and was right on her tail.

"Where are you going Polka?" Mikan reached for the door knob.

"I'm going to go find Angel!" Natsume grabbed the door knob as well making her stop from turning the knob.

"You don't even know where she is! What make you think you can help her?" Natsume grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her a little.

"I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO TRY AND FIND HER! SO LET…ME…GO!" Mikan started to struggle within Natsume's grip only to fail. Natsume then took her into a tight embrace showing that he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"LET ME GO NATSUME! I HAVE TO FIND HER! I HAVE TO HELP HER!" Mikan went on and on like that for five more minutes until she finally cried herself to sleep. When she knocked out Natsume carried her bridal style and brought her to her room. Once he left her in her bed Natsume walked back outside into the living room where Tatsuru was now. Tatsuru was sitting on an arm rest chair as for Natsume sat on the opposite of Tatsuru on an arm rest chair as well.

"Is she fine?" Natsume asked bluntly.

"Yes she's safe…, but up to this point I don't know her where about." Natsume nodded his head.

"And…Also Natsume you have to remain calm on what I am about to tell you." Natsume was caught off guard on what Tatsuru just told him but none the less he nodded his head.

"Natsume they also kidnapped your little sister Aoi Hyuuga…" When Natsume heard that his blood started to boil with anger. His eyes shifted from a gaze to a cold hard glare; He wasn't glaring at Tatsuru but no one but the wall.

"Is she safe?" Tatsuru nodded.

"She's safe and sound she's with Angel they both escape from where they were being held captive. And like I said I don't know their where about at the moment." Natsume nodded and let out a sigh relief. Tatsuru then took out his cell phone and went to the messages that he got from Angel. He had done that Tatsuru then handed the phone to Natsume

"These are the last messages that Angel sent me before we lost contact." Natsume took the phone and started to look over the messages.

*~*Natsume's POV*~*

I took Tatsuru's phone and started to look over the text messages.

_Tatsuru it's me Angel I've been kidnapped by Yukio and Luna Koizumi don't worry I'm fine and safe…for now I need you to send me a picture and the name of Natsume's little sister and once you finished doing that I need you to go to where Mikan and Natsume re and don't let them out of your sight and check all their text messages don't tell them where I m or where Natsume's sister is at okay I'll be writing for the info I asked for._

That was early this morning…

_Her name is Aoi Hyuuga and she is thirteen years old._

_Please be careful I hope to hear from you soon_.

That was soon after the first one.

_Tatsuru we're out of the building at the moment we are in a disguise. Yukio sent is men to do his dirty work on trying to find us so now I'm going to send Aoi to where Hotaru and the rest are I'll see you in Mikan's house as soon as I can_

_~Love Angel_

That was just about an hour ago. Once I read the last text I gave it back to Tatsuru. "I'm glad to see that Aoi is with her. So we just wait for now huh…" Tatsuru nodded.

**~At the Airport~**

**Angel's POV**

I was at the moment buy a plane ticket to Europe. Aoi was right next to me since she didn't want to be left alone. "Here's your ticket ma'am first class." I gave her my thanks. I grabbed Aoi's hand like if she was my little sister and we went towards the waiting area of the airport. I handed the ticket to Aoi.

"Here's your ticket now when you land over there you will meet up with two people their names are Imai Hotaru, and Nogi Ruka there close friends of mine and Natsume alright don't go with anyone else other than those two…Understand." Aoi nodded as she took the ticket.

"_**Attention Plane 187 to Paris, Europe is now boarding.**_" I gave out one last sigh and took Aoi to the gate that led to her plane. Once we reached the gate I gave her one last look and a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Kiri I just wish it weren't like this that we met." Aoi started to get teary eyes.

"Will we meet again?" I gave her a soft smile.

"Yes we will once this whole thing blows over you and the rest of my friends will come back safe and sound." She gave me a small smile and nodded. I ruffled her hair and gave her a peck on the forehead like a mother would do if her child was heading on into a new life.

"You should get going…" Aoi gave me one last hug.

"Thank you…For everything. Please watch over my brother and stay safe." I returned the hug. We parted and she boarded her plane. I stayed there in the airport until her plane left. Once the plane left and took to the air, I started to leave.

"TAXI!" I waved my hand and called for a taxi. One quickly came and I got in.

"Where to Miss…?" I looked out into the window not even bothering on looking at the driver.

"To the White Inc.…" With that the driver took off.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss but what are you going to do in the White Inc.?" I still kept my eye outside the window.

"I'm planning on killing a son of a bitch that is after my friends and me…And from the looks of things I might not come back with life." The car then came into an utter stop.

"WHAT…? I'm sorry but you're planning on taking your life in that company then I have to say I'm not taking you there. I can see that friends truly care about you since you a kind and caring women. I highly doubt that they want to see you dead." My eyes widen when I heard that I looked towards the front and saw that the man was facing me. The man had brown and shaggy hair like Ikuto's hair, and he had those shiny chocolate brown eyes that can warm up any soul. He looked young to be a cab driver to tell you the truth. I blinked a few times before she started to talk.

"I'm sorry your name is?" The man gave me a grin those grins that remain me so much about Kukai and his idiot comments.

"Name's Kai, Kai Knight Nice to meet you Miss." I gave Kai a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kai I'm Angel Moon." He gave me a grin.

"Well then Angel are you still planning on killing yourself? Your friends would be awfully sad is he really worth your own life?" I bit the bottom of my lip and started to think about all my friends and while I was thinking one person came to mind and that was Tatsuru. I opened my cell phone and looked at the last message I send Tatsuru

…_I'll see you in Mikan's house as soon as I can…_

How can I lie to him and not return I've always kept my promise to my friends especial to Tatsuru. I close shut my phone and quickly put it away I gave out a sigh. "No he's not worth my life in fact he's worth nothing but shit." Kai gave out a chuckle.

"Hah right now then where to this time." Kai turned his body around and face the wheel.

"To Shine Ave…." With that said Kai stepped on it and drove me to Mikan's house. _I suppose there are other methods on bring Yukio down on his knees. _

**~At Mikan's house~**

We arrived at Mikan's house within twenty minutes tops. "Here we are Shine Ave." I looked out the window and I saw that he was parked right in front of Mikan's house.

"Thank you very much. How much will it me?" I said as I was taking out my wallet but Kai just shook out his head.

"No charge just happy I was your driver and I help from killing yourself…In fact here" Kai handed me a business card; it was his card in case I wanted to call him. I took the card and gave him a smile.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind and I'm sure I'll give you a call if I need a ride." Kai gave me a grin and gave me the thumbs up. I got out of the car but before I legs touched the ground I left a tip in the passage seat without him knowing of course.

"Well see you soon." He nodded and with that he left and I started to walk to the door. I gave out a sigh and knocked on the door. It was quiet really quiet that is until I heard the door to the house open slowly only to reveal a sad looking Tatsuru. When he saw me his eyes widen with shock while I gave him a small smile.

"I'm home." Next thing I know I was brought in into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe" He said while barring his face in my hair. I returned the embrace never wanting to let go of him. Sadly that didn't happen since Natsume butted in and made us pull apart from each other.

"Angel…Mikan is going to be happy to see you're safe and sound." I blinked at few time's and then turned my gaze to Tatsuru. I glared at him knowing what he did.

"You told them when I told you not to…didn't you?" He looked away and started to whistle I just rolled my eyes.

"Well since you know then that mean you also know that your sister was…" He nodded. "Yeah I know. Thanks for saving her." I gave him a smile

"No problem. Now then should be get inside so that I can take this stupid disguise off" The two boys sweat drop and they all went inside. I went to the guest room and change out of the clothes I was in. I took off the wig and the contact's that I was wearing. I the put on my regular clothes and I picked up my hair into a high ponytail. Once I finished with that I walked out of the room and went to the living room where both Tatsuru and Natsume were.

"Tatsuru did you find anything out of the ordinary here?" Tatsuru nodded…I looked back from Natsume to Tatsuru and I noticed that Natsume didn't know anything.

"I see then was that everything?" I asked while I was looking around the house to see if anything was out of place, but everything was perfect just the way the two would leave this place.

"Yes that was everything nothing more and nothing less." I nodded.

"Natsu…me…?" We heard a grimy voice we all looked towards where the voice came from only to see a puffy eye Mikan.

"Oh Mikan dear look at your eyes come here let's take care of your eye's" I walked towards Mikan and I guided her to the couch and sat her down. Mikan's eye's would have been widen but because of her caudation at this moment with her eyes.

"Natsume be a dear and go het me a small bucket of warm water and a towel." He nodded and left to the kitchen.

"Tatsuru you go and sit next to Natsume." Tatsuru moved giving the chance for me to place Mikan on the couch and lied her down on the couch. I placed Mikan's head and on my lap while I waited from Natsume to come back from the kitchen.

"How…? Tatsuru said you were…kidnapped…?" I gave Mikan a soft smile and started to cress Mikan's hairs.

"Oh sweetheart you were just dreaming." Natsume came back into the living room holding a small bucket and a small cloth. He handed the two things to me and she took the cloth and wet it in the warm water. I then took most of the water out of the cloth and placed it over Mikan's eyes and that's all I did during that time making Mikan knock out. Once we saw that Mikan was out cold again we started to talk about what happen when I was in the hands of that asshole.

"And during that time I found out that Luna Koizumi is working with Yukio and she is willing to do anything thing that Yukiko said if it's to get you Natsume…" Natsume glared at the floor.

"We have to get rid of him or else he'll target any other person in our lives what do you boys think we should do?" I asked while petting Mikan's hair.

"I know why don't we do as Yukio says and let Mikan meet him at the amusement park just her and only her." When I heard that come out of Tatsuru's mouth my eyes wanted to pop out and my jaw dropped to the ground. The same thing happens to Natsume.

"ARE YOU CAZY?" Both Natsume and I yelled in union towards Tatsuru, but all he did was just give us a bored expression.

"No I'm not…you morons. Instead of having the real Mikan go to the amusement park we'll get someone to disguise themselves as Mikan and have them met up with Yukio" The both of us were taken aback at the plan Tatsuru had just said.

"That's not a bad plan at all in fact it a great plan but who looks exactly the same as Mikan." The boys then looked at each other and then soon at me, but what made me feel uneasy was the smirks that were plastered on their faces.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There I'm finished just like one or to chapter's to go until this story finishes. **

**Mikan: EH? REALLY?**

**Angel-chan: *sadly nods* sadly yes.**

**Natsume: Well that sucks I can't bother this idiot anymore. *points at Mikan***

**Mikan: NATSUME?**

**Angel-chan: Yes well then I would like for this story to reach at least 100 reviews since this is the first well second first story I posted up here and it was a great success. **

**Mikan: Please help our story reach 100 everyone it would mean a lot to all of us here **

**Natsume: Yeah it really would.**

**Hotaru: Yeah so R&R and I might be kind enough to give you fan girl some pictures of Natsume. **

**Angel-chan: Okay well till next time. Bye *smiles* **


	29. Chapter 29:The beginning of an end

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone :3**

**Natsume: Where were you? *glares at me***

**Angel-chan: In school I am a senior Natsume I am busier then what I was back then. *rolls eyes***

**Natsume: If you are so busy now why didn't you finish this story from the start?**

**Angel-chan: You know that I was busy during that time with my school as well. My school is a college ready academy.**

**Mikan: Oh Natsume lay off Angel-chan she is here now is not she.**

**Natsume: *looks away* whatever…**

**Angel-chan: Thank you Mikan-chan you always can calm this boy down for some reason.**

**Mikan: Not all the time you know…**

**Angel-chan: Lair…Anyways so yeah like I told Mr. Grumpy here I was busy with school and all but I'm still not giving up on this story just yet I am going to finish it *smiles***

**Mikan: Yay Angel-chan!**

**Natsume: Wait. So what you are saying it that once you finish all your stories you is going to stop writing/typing stories?**

**Angel-chan: …There might be a possibility on that sadly…However; I have more ideas on stories so there is a chance I might keep on typing. **

**Mikan: Ne~ Angel-chan are you not going into College soon? **

**Angel-chan: Yeah and there's that two…However I am still in high school I am going to try my best on finishing my stories during this time. **

**Natsume: I doubt it…**

**Mikan: Natsume be supportive.**

**Natsume: Hn…**

**Angel-chan: It is okay Mikan *small smile* Anyway can someone do the disclaimers?**

**Tatsuru: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs she uses during the story. **

**Angel-chan: why thank you Tatsu. Well enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**"Oh sweetheart you were just dreaming."**_ **Natsume came back into the living room holding a small bucket and a small cloth. He handed the two things to me and I took the cloth and wet it in the warm water. I then took most of the water out of the cloth and placed it over Mikan's eyes and that is all I did during that time making Mikan knock out. Once we saw that Mikan was out cold, again we started to talk about what happen when I was in the hands of that asshole.**

_**"And during that time I found out that Luna Koizumi is working with Yukio and she is willing to do anything thing that Yukio said if it's to get you…Natsume…"**_ **Natsume glared at the floor.**

_**"We have to get rid of him or else he'll target any other person in our lives what do you boys think we should do?"**_ **I asked while petting Mikan's hair.**

_**"I know why don't we do as Yukio says and let Mikan meet him at the amusement park just her and only her."**_ **When I heard that come, out of Tatsuru's mouth, my eyes wanted to pop out and my jaw dropped to the ground. The same thing happens to Natsume.**

_**"ARE YOU CAZY?"**_ **Both Natsume and I yelled in union towards Tatsuru, but all he did was just give us a bored expression.**

_**"No I'm not…you morons. Instead of having the real Mikan go to the amusement park we'll get someone to disguise themselves as Mikan and have them met up with Yukio**_" **The both of us were taken aback at the plan Tatsuru had just said.**

_**"That's not a bad plan at all in fact it a great plan but who looks exactly the same as Mikan."**_ **The boys then looked at each other and then soon at me, but what made me feel uneasy was the smirks that were plastered on their faces.**

**End of recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

"How the hell did I get stuck to be the bait?" A brown-haired woman asked into the earpiece she was wearing. The woman was wearing a pink dress that reached her up to her thighs. The dress also had black lacing on the short sleeves, the U-neck base, the hem of the dress, and on the bottom of the breast. It looked like something Mikan would wear and in this case, it was Mikan, well her double that is.

"…Because you're the only one that looks similar to Mikan you just need her hair and eyes." Someone spoke from the earpiece.

"Tsk…I'm so going to get both you and Natsume for this later Tatsuru." The brown-headed women said into the earpiece. The woman was in fact Angel Moon she was the standing next to a taxi just outside the entrance of the amusement park. Angel turn towards the taxi and looked into an open window.

"Kai do you think you can wait here please in case I need a getaway car." Kai Knight is the taxi driver. He was the same guy that talked Angel out of going to Yukio's company building and killing him and everyone in it. Kai gave Angel a smile.

"You got it boss." Angel smiled at him she then reached into her bag, took out a pistol, and handed it to him.

"Here take this in case something happens that makes you need to protect yourself." Kai was a bit surprise at this but he pushed the pistol back to Angel and he shook his head.

"No you take it you're going to need it more than me." Angel giggled at this and pushed back the pistol to him.

"You really think I would come here with only one gun heh don't worry I have another one so take it." Kai was a bit hesitating but took the pistol from her hands. Angel then turns around started to head over to the gates.

"Oh and there's a bullet proof vest in the back so put it on." Kai looked at his backseats and sure enough, there was a bulletproof vest there. He then looked back towards where Angel was at but all her found was the empty gates and the cold morning fog. He shook his head and a grin formed on his lips.

"That girl can be surprising…"

**My Double Life**

**£Angel's POV¥**

I was already inside the amusement park, and I was making my way towards the one place Yukio would be waiting for Mikan…The Fairs Wheel… I was getting closer and closer to the ride and I started to change my face expression from a serious one into a scared and bubbly expression something that Mikan who have now. _"Okay Angel you're going to find Yukio in the.-" _But I cut them off.

"In the Fairs Wheel…" I whispered in the earpiece. _"Yeah your right…How did you know that?" _Natsume asked.

"I knew because that's where Yukio asked Mikan to be his girlfriend…why else would Yukio be asking her to meet her here." I heard Natsume said his usual 'Hn.' _"Anyways Yukio is located there and he's not alone Angel he has people around there to make sure you won't escape." _I let out a sigh.

"How many are they?" I whispered lowly why I was coming into view of the Fair Wheel. _"About six maybe seven…" _I nodded and then my whole personality changed in a matter of seconds when I saw Yukio standing there. I acted as if I was scared and did not know what to do but I put up a strong face.

"My dear Mikan you came just like I told you…good girl." Yukio spread his arms out as if asking Mikan to come to him into his embrace. _In you dream ass. _I took a step back my right hand pressed onto my chest.

"I came Yukio…please tell me you're going to keep your word." I asked with the naïve cute voice that Mikan have. When hearing this Yukio's smile faded a bit but it was still there.

"You have me word now come on Mikan." His arms were still spread out. I took a small step forward I quickly to notice of my surrounding and saw that the bodyguards where hiding. I whispered lowly enough for the boys to hear me and I did it secretly so that Yukio would not see. 'You guy take out the bodyguards while I make my ways towards Yukio.' I said while I took very small steps towards Yukio. _"Way ahead of you…" _I heard Tatsuru say. _"Just finished the last one and we also made sure to get the other one's he has so you can make your move whenever you want." _I could hear Natsume smirk making me smirk as well. Yukio noticed it and his smile faded completely and his arms fell to his side.

"So tell me Yukio why do you want me back? Is it because you love me or is it because you are getting less and less popular with each passing day and I am the only one that can help you pick your fame up. Because you know I'm number one right now and the others are not worth your time." He looks at me giving me a blank expression. My voice never changed so I sounded exactly like Mikan still.

"Mikan you know I love you I never wanted to leave you when I did. You family made me leave and write you that letter. I never meant any words from it I sw-" But I did not let him finish his sentence as I screamed out.

"LIAR! YOU KNOW THEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME! WHILE YOU DID ALL THE TIME!" Tears started to cascade down my face just as Mikan would if she was in front of this ass wipe. Yukio glared at me and I saw his hands balled up into a fist.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BELIEVE THEM MORE THEN ME YOU'RE TRUE LOVE! THEIR NOT EVEN YOU'RE REAL FAMILY THEY ARE STRANGERS!" My tears started to pour down harder.

"THEY ARE MY FAMILY THAT'S SOMETHING YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD!" His glared got more of that evil glint in it. Supposedly making me back up as if scared for my life. _I am acting to well I have to start showing him that is not really Mikan…_ Therefore, this time I took two steps forward.

"I am not your puppet anymore." I turned my heel and started to walk away.

"I don't think so… GARUDS!" However, when he said that no one came I looked over my shoulder to see him looking around for his men only to be looking at me again.

"They are not going to come," I said with a smirk. My Mikan voice was now all gone making his eyes widen with horror.

"You didn't think I was going to let Mikan come now would you Yukio…" His face expression was a mixture of anger and betrayal. I turned my whole body around now facing Yukio with a poker face. I saw Yukio muttered something but he was talking too low for me to hear.

"What…Speak louder if you have something to say?" He picked up his head and gave me a deadly glare.

"YOU STUPID BITCH YOU RUDEN EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING I DID TO GET HERE NOW JUST BECAUSE OF YOU IT'S ALL GOING DOWN THE DRAN!" I matched his death glare keeping my place but with my right hand on my hip, my left leg was sticking out while my left arm was dangling to my side.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started to date Mikan, Yukio. The day you started to hang out with all of us was the day we all showed you if you messed with one of us, you will miss with all of us whether you like it or not." I saw Yukio gritting his teeth.

"The only one that you should be blaming his your-" However, I was cut off by the same voice I was just using. I turn around only for my dark brown eyes to meet light chocolate brown eyes.

"Angel!" My eyes widen when I saw who it was. _But how she did not know where we were going! _I turned my head slightly to the right to see Yukio smirking towards where we both were but I knew that smirk was for me. I can hear him chuckling but it soon turned to laughter soon enough into a crazy laugh. I bit my bottom lip for a spilt second. "Tatsuru, Natsume get her out of here now!" I said that into the earpiece low enough for the two of them could hear. _"We're on it."_

"Mikan stay where you are…We will talk about you being here later." I say is a hard tone making Mikan bite her bottom lip and nodding.

"Looks like I still got the upper hand here Angel. Mikan came here out of her own free will now what are you going to do about that? Huh cause to me it looks like I won." I growled.

"Come here Mikan my love it's time for us to go." I looked over towards Mikan and saw her backing up while shaking her head.

"No, No! I did not come her for you! I came here to find my family!" I smiled at what Mikan responded. _That is my girl. _I saw the smile on Yukio face melt into the stone cold face he was born with since birth.

"It's over Yukio there is nothing for you here or with us so I say you just pack your bags aget the hell out of here and never come back." I said so blankly to him no emotion in my voice at all. While Yukio just gave me a death glare, I turned around, took Mikan's hand, and started to walk out of the place. While our backs were facing Yukio, we did not take notice that he took the chance to run throws us and was holding a pocketknife. _"ANGEL BEHIND YOU!"_ The minute I heard that come out of the earpiece it like time went by ever so slow. I looked over my shoulder only to see Yukio just a few feet away from where Mikan and I were my eyes widen with horror. However, my vision got blurry; all I saw was black and Mikan screeching voice.

"NATSUME!" Both Mikan's and mine body were facing the whole ordeal happening. Natsume went in front of us blocking us from the attack. Instead of us getting in harm's way, he put himself at risk of getting hurt. Within seconds, we see Natsume fall to his knees and about to drop to the ground of it was not for me losing my grip on Mikan he would have hit the ground making his situation worst. I was so shocked from what was happening that I did not know what to do next I stood frozen in place just staring at what was happing around me. I slowly fixed my gaze towards Yukio only to see Tatsuru tackle him to the ground making the knife slip out of his hand leaving him weak. Yukio struggled to get Tatsuru off him but it was obvious that he was not going to get out of it anytime soon since Tatsuru was stronger than Yukio is. I blinked about five times before I heard the police sirens getting louder with each passing second.

"ANGEL! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! I HEARD SCREAMS!" I turned my head ever so slowly towards where the voice was coming from only to see Kai running towards where I was standing and where Natsume was bleeding to death Mikan crying her eyes out and Yukio being held down by my boyfriend. He stopped right beside me and took in what was in front of him.

"Holy shit I'll go get the ambulance over here to help you guys." I nodded and he dashed out of here leaving us to help each other. I kneeled down to be in the same level as Mikan, and Natsume I look over how he was and saw that he was wounded on his right side of his waist. It looked like a deep wound and I bit my lip I felt unshed tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"Dammit…DAMMIT IT TO HELL! If I had paid more attention, none of this would have happened in the first place. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let this all happened I should have paid more attention to him more…" However, I let my words drifted into thin air when I felt a wet hand on top on my hand. I looked down to my hand and saw a bloody hand on top of my hand I followed the hand and saw that it was connected to Natsume's body. His face was pale and he was losing so much blood fast.

"Don't blame yourself…It okay things happen for a reason right." When I heard Natsume talk, I shook my head and felt my tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Don't talk anymore Natsume save your breathe the paramedics are almost here." He closed his eyes and nodded. I on the other hand started to put pressure on his wound so that he would not lose more blood. Once doing that the paramedics came rushing other to where we were and the police officer went over to where Tatsuru was holding down Yukio. From there the paramedics took Natsume to the hospital Mikan went with him inside the ambulance. Leaving Tatsuru and I there at the amusement park Kai went to my side, looked at our surroundings, and saw a pool of blood where Natsume use to be. He looked over towards me and me to him.

"Take us home Kai we have to prepare for what will come with this." He nodded and led the way towards his taxi while we followed him.

**.:Normal POV:. **

Angel and Tatsuru were dropped off at this mansion however, before Kai could leave Angel told him to come back within the week that she wishes to discuss something to him. He agreed and told her that he would be back on Friday, which was three days from today. The couple saw Kai's cab drive off into the distant once gone from their sight they walked inside of the mansion and changed from their current clothes into fresh ones. Angel also took the chance to prepare a pair of clothing for Mikan when they would go visit her since they both knew that she would not be coming home until Natsume is discharged out of the hospital. While they were getting thing ready Angel heard the door open and close shut ever so quietly. Her eyes sharpen and she quietly made her way towards where the front door was and saw dark figure. There were at least five people two men and three women each talking to each other. "We should not be here we do not know when they are coming back you all heard her." One of the women spoke out while the others heard her out.

"We know but can we truly leave this place can we leave out mistress alone…" A man spoke out while the other shook their heads.

"The least we can do is clean the manor while they are gone." You can see small smiles grace their faces. Angel took this chance to show herself with an idea in her head.

"What do you think you're doing here I thought I took you spicily to stay away from this manor." Everyone froze in place and turn ever so slowly towards where the voice came from only to see their beloved mistress standing there in front of them with an expressionless face.

"Mistress…A…Angel we thought that-" Angel cut them off before they can finish what they were about to tell her.

"You thought what?" Angel raised her eyebrows. While the maids and butlers fiddled with their fingers, and avoiding eye contact. Angel let out a sigh and gave them a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming back." When that left Angel's mouth the maids, and the butlers eyes widen and looked straight into Angel's dark brown eyes. When they saw that she was not taking it back they each smiled at her and gave her a small bow.

"Thank you my lady." They said in unison Angel turned her heels and started to walk away but before she was out of sight, she looked over her shoulder and said.

"If someone asks for either my boyfriend or me then please let me know I will be in my study." After that, she left while the other just nodded and went back to what they were going to do.

A few hours passed by and the doorbell rang one of the butlers went to open the door. When he did two police officer was standing there. "Hello, how may I help you officer?"

"Is this the residence of the Moon family?" One of the officers asked. The butler was about to answer when he was cut off.

"Yes it is how may I help you officers?" The butler looked over his shoulder only to see his mistress walking towards the door.

"Mistress…" Angel gave her butler a smile.

"It alright Light…Bring us some tea to my study…Now then officers if you would please follow me…" The officers nodded and went followed right behind her. Angel led them to her study room she took her seat in front of her desk and told the officers to take a seat. When they took their seat, the door opened to reveal Light with the tea that Angel had asked for. He severed Angel first then lastly he severed the officers. Angel took a sip of her tea she set down the cup. She then looked straight into officer's eyes and spoke.

"Now then how can I help you gentlemen?" The officer's set down their teas one took out a notepad. "We would like to ask you some questions about Yukio White?" Angel propped her right elbow on her desk and placed her chin on her palm.

"I'll answer anything about that man as long as these questions are going to help to put him behind steel bars." The two officers looked at Angel and saw that she was dead serious.

"We want to know what happen in the amusement park." Angel lean back on her chair gave a blank expression. She started to tell her story from beginning to the very end. The expressions on the police officers face were priceless they just could not believe that Yukio White would do just a thing.

"If you want more information I would gladly take you two to his ex-girlfriend. Or at least everyone else that he has hanged out with while he was still going out with her." The two officers shook their head they stood up however, Angel stayed seated.

"No that will not be necessary for right now it is enough with what you told us." Angel gave them a nod.

"Very well…LIGHT!" The door opened and Light came inside. "Yes my lady?"

"Please show the police officers the door it seems that their business here is finished." Light nodded and showed the two officers the way out.

* * *

***Time skip ~one week~***

As for our lovely brunette who now was sitting on a chair right next to a bed. She was in a room that is completely white from top to bottom it smelled like liquid medication. Nevertheless, that did not bother the brunette at all. All that matter right now to her was the person that is laying on the hospital bed in front of her. "Natsume…Please, please wake up." It has been a week since the whole incident with Yukio happened and Natsume has yet to woken up. It has also been a week since the quaternary with Angel and he two officers. Within that week, they had asked to speak with every one of the gang that so Angel sent for them in her private jet and they came the next day and told them the same thing that Angel told them about Yukio. However, they never got a chance to interview Mikan since she never left the hospital for a second. The only time she left was to take a quick shower and change or she had to go use the bathroom. The gang went to visit the two within the week trying to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to turn out for the best that Natsume was going to wake up. They all kept hope that Natsume will wake up eventually. He is strong and he will be able to pull out of this. Everyone even that Natsume was in a coma but they just did not want Mikan to know so Angel asked the doctors to keep quiet about this. Therefore, they just told Mikan that he was just resting and healing from the surgery they did on him to close up the wound. Angel watched Mikan from the small window of the door and saw how Mikan just looking so tired she has not sleeping in days everyone is getting worried for her. Angel felt a hand on her right shoulder her gaze fell to the ground and she turn to see the person's face.

"Tatsuru…I don't know what to do…Mikan has not slept in five days…We were lucky enough for her to sleep one day but the rest she's just been there staring at him waiting for him to open his eyes. I do not know how long I can last until I tell her that Natsume might not wake up." Angel bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight. Tatsuru took Angel into a tight embrace and started to stroke her hair.

"Everything will turn out better I'm sure of it…But just for right now you having to tell Mikan that she has to leave tomorrow because she has to show up for court and testify against Yukio." Angel nodded and wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes. Once doing that she went to go knock the door and went inside. Mikan did not turn to see whom it was she just kept staring at Natsume's sleeping face.

"Mikan…sweetie it's me Angel…" Mikan turn to look at her for a slit second and then turn back to face Natsume making frown.

"Mikan…Yukio is going to go under court ruling…and we need you to go and testify against him…The court day is tomorrow." When saying that Mikan flipped out.

"WHAT NO, NO I WONT GO I CAN'T LEAVE HIS SIDE I JUST CAN'T!" Angel took a step back from the sudden outburst.

"But Mikan if you don't testify then Yukio might be let free…Sure enough that my testify and everyone else's is enough to get him to jail but your is the one the knot. You can testify for both Natsume and yourself." Mikan's breathing quicken she looked like she was about to lose it at any moment. She was holding her head and rocking herself back and forth Angel slowly yet quickly went to her side and took her into a tight embrace.

"Sh~ it's going to be okay…everything is going to be okay." Mikan slowly started to calm down. However, her eyes started to flutter close. Soon all her body went numb and fell limp. Angel had enough strength to hold her but not enough to move her.

"Tatsuru! Come here!" Tatsuru came in and saw what was going on.

"She knocks out?" Angel nodded. She signaled him to help her Tatsuru went over towards where they were standing and took Mikan bridal style.

"Take her home and set her in her bed before she even wakes up make sure one of the maids or butlers make her a green tea to calm her down a bit. He nodded and left leaving Angel in the room with Natsume. She walked over towards him, bent down to his left, whispering something in his ear.

"Natsume if you can really hear me then please come back. We need you…Mikan needs you…don't give up just yet." You can hear the pain that was in her words. After saying that Angel left to the house leaving Natsume alone

* * *

***Natsume's dreams***

**-,-=/Natsume's POV=/-,-**

"Where am I?" I looked around my surrounding and saw that everything was pitching black I could not see anything. There was not one speak of light. _"__Natsume if you can really hear me then please come back. We need you…Mikan needs you…don't give up just yet." _

"Angel? Is that you where are you?" Turn my whole body around but no one was there. Next thing I know there was a bright flash blinding me for a few minutes.

"Natsume…" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Mom? Is that you?" I looked at the bright light and saw my mother and father standing there the two looked ever so peaceful and happy.

"That's right sweet heart it's me and your father is here too." The two were wearing the same clothes they died in.

"What are you doing here…? Wait…does that mean…I'm dead?" frown gracefully were placed on their faces. Nevertheless, they shook their heads.

"No son not yet that is." I raised an eyebrow.

"What your father means sweetie is that it's not your time yet to crossover into the light you still have more things to do here in the living and a wonder girl waiting for your return." On my right, I saw what looked to be a sphere inside of it showed Mikan sleeping on her bed. Next to her bed was Tatsuru then there was a knock on the door. Tatsuru turn to look who it was and saw Angel. _"How is she doing?" _Tatsuru gave out a sigh. _"Is it that bad still…We need her to get a good sleep and get some food in her system she hasn't eaten since the incident…"_ My eyes widen I turn to face my parents they had the same face expression when I asked if I was dead.

"Natsume…It's time to wake up you can't have this poor girl suffer anymore." I nodded. My mother came closer to me and gave my hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweet heart you risked your own life for the girl of your dreams." I returned the hug I did not want to let go but I knew I had to.

"Remember son that we will always look over you and your sisters. Never forget that…" I gave my father a smile and nodded. Soon the light started to faded and I felt my body being pulled backwards in a lightning speed. Next thing I knew I felt that my back slammed onto the ground.

***Reality***

I fluttered my eyes open and I looked up onto the white ceiling. My hearing was tuning into the sounds around me and all I heard was my breathing my heart monitor beeping but on top of it, all silence. I look down to my body and saw I was covered in white sheets I moved my legs and they responded I let out a sigh. I then tried to get up but when I did I felt like someone had piled a bunch of bricks on me making my body feel so freaken heavy. Nevertheless, I still tried to get up when doing that the door to my room open to reveal a nurse. She was looking at the clipboard she had in hand. She then looked up to meet my eyes her eyes instantly widen and she stood frozen. "MR. HYUGA YOUR WAKE!" I rolled my eyes. _State the obvious why don't you…_ I thought.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me sit up?" The nurse blushed but she quickly went to my side helps me sit up.

"Call Angel Moon and inform her that I've woken up." She nodded then left my room. After that, everything just went by fast that I did not know what to make of it.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished whoa, I think this is the longest one I have ever typed in a while**

**Natsume: Eight pages and 5,000+ words nice work**

**Mikan: Wow, I think I like this chapter **

**Angel-chan: Yes me too. Well I did want to make this one longer it is the second to last chapter to this story. **

**Mikan: WHAT REALLY! AW~ **

**Natsume: Wow, your second story that you actually finished nice**

**Angel-chan: Yeah I'm happy I'm finishing my stories three are done just need two to go *smiles***

**Mikan: Are you going to make a sequel?**

**Angel-chan: No~ not a chance I said from the start I don't do sequel's I mean sure it's good on some stories but I feel that if I do a sequel I'll just kill the story and it'll be dull. I do not know how to explain it. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you keep extending it loses its meaning. An example or two is Naruto, and Yugioh. **

**Natsume: I get you Angel…**

**Angel-chan: Thanks Natsume…Anyway here's a question for you my lovely readers…How do you all think the last chapter will end? If you answer my question, I might use your idea in the story. *grins* **

**Mikan: You all can say it's like a little contest *smiles***

**Natsume: Yeah so, get your fingers typing and R&R us your idea.**

**Angel-chan: Well tell next time my fellow readers ja ne. **


	30. Chapter 30: The end

**Angel-chan: Okay everyone the day everyone has been dreading the last and final chapter of this story**

**Mikan: Eh! Already?**

**Natsume: I did not think you would end it at this chapter**

**Angel-chan: Well I did and yes, that is right Mikan already. **

**Mikan: Eh~ so *pouts* **

**Angel-chan: Eh? Mikan can it be that you don't want this story to *evil grin* **

**Mikan: HUH? W-what are you T-talking about Angel-chan? *blushes***

**Angel-chan: *giggles* Heh Mikan you are so cute when I tease you. **

**Natsume: *smirks* so you like me huh Polka **

**Mikan: *blushes more* N-no I-I d-do not your crazy Na-Natsume**

**Angel-chan: *giggles* All right then moving on come someone please do the disclaimers**

**Hotaru: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy the last chapter everyone**

* * *

**Recap:**

_I fluttered my eyes open and I looked up onto the white ceiling. My hearing was tuning into the sounds around me and all I heard was my breathing my heart monitor beeping but on top of it, all silence. I look down to my body and saw I was covered in white sheets I moved my legs and they responded I let out a sigh. I then tried to get up but when I did I felt like someone had piled a bunch of bricks on me making my body feel so freaken heavy. Nevertheless, I still tried to get up when doing that the door to my room open to reveal a nurse. She was looking at the clipboard she had in hand. She then looked up to meet my eyes her eyes instantly widen and she stood frozen. __**"MR. HYUGA YOUR AWAKE!"**__ I rolled my eyes. State the obvious why do not you… I thought. _

"_**Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me sit up?" **__The nurse blushed but she quickly went to my side helps me sit up. _

"_**Call Angel Moon and inform her that I've woken up."**__ She nodded then left my room. After that, everything just went by fast that I did not know what to make of it. _

**End of recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was early morning the sky was clear no cloud in sight. Everything seemed calm well in the outside world however, in the Moon household it was havoc everyone was running around from here to there up and down side to side. Everyone from the gang was there they had arrived last night they all got their sleep and were all well rested but today was the day. The day that they were to persecute Yukio and end this entire nightmare finally. The only people that were calm and collective were Angel, Tatsuru, Mikan, and Hotaru. Mikan would have been just like the others running around like crazy however, with her mind running with how Natsume was she was calm. As for the others, well they are always calm, however. Angel was putting up a poker face she had something in her mind that she needed to get out of her mind but she couldn't she can't right now at this moment. _I cannot tell her that he woke up if I do then she is going to run to him. _Last night she had gotten a call from the hospital that Natsume had finally woken up. Angel was relief that he woke up and that he was not in coma any more.

***Flashback***

_The house phone was ringing Angel was in her study room talking with Tatsuru about Mikan and the court day when suddenly a knock was heard "Yes come in." The door opened and revealed one of the butlers. _

"_Mistress there is a phone call for you it is from the hospital considering Mr. Hyuuga." Angel got up from her seat and went over to receive the call._

"_Yes hello this is Angel Moon how can I help you?" _

'_Good evening Ms. Moon I called because it seems that Mr. Hyuuga has finally woken up from his coma and wished for us to call you right away.' Her eyes widen from the news._

"_He did may I speak with him?" _

'_Yes please hold while I transfer your call.' Music started to play while I was transferred to his room._

'_Hello?'_

"_I guess it is true the great Natsume Hyuuga has finally awake from his slumber."_

'_It's nice to talk to you too Angel'_

"_Heh I'm glad your wake Natsume-kun."_

'_Same here…How's Mikan doing?' A frown appeared on Angel's face._

"_She has not been able to sleep since you went into a coma well until today. We got her to sleep she would have been there to see you open your eyes however; tomorrow is the court day where we will fine Yukio guilty. In addition, with her sadness we can put more effectiveness. If you want you can show up, which I probably doubt since you, just woke up and the entire doctor's might want to run some test on you to see how your health is doing. Knowing you, you might just force them to take you, but if you do then what will Mikan do…" When Angel finished saying that there was a silence on the other end of the line. _

'_She will scold me until next Tuesday, and I don't want that. Therefore, I will just stay here. Nevertheless what will you do once it is over how will you tell her that I woke up?' _

"_I was thinking that you would pretend to be back a sleep and when she goes back sees you still asleep begin tearing up and wishes you to wake up you open your eyes." _

'_Our minds think a like Angel I was just thinking the same thing.' Angel smirked _

"_Alright then we will see each other soon. Do not stay up too late now." With that, the two ended their call and Angel explained everything to Tatsuru._

***End of flashback***

Angel still had that jolt of telling Mikan that Natsume has finally woken up, however. The way she was in grief gave them the upper hand to send Yukio to jail. Angel stood up and everyone stopped unsteadily what they were doing and looked at what she was about to do or say. "It's time for us to leave…" With that, everyone left towards the court in which the case was being held at.

**My Double Life**

"All rise for the honorable judge Kyoya Vermillion." Everyone in the courtroom raised to their feet as the judge walked into the room and took his place in his chair.

"You may all sit…" Everyone took their seats Mikan and the gangs were on the left side of the court while Yukio and his family were on the right.

"The court here by hears the case between Yukio White and Mikan Sakura plus friends. The court calls on Yukio White to the stands." Yukio stood up and walked over towards the stand.

**My Double Life**

It has been hours now into the court everyone from Mikan's side had gone up to the stands already everyone expect Mikan. The last that had been up on the stands were Angel. "The court calls on Ms. Mikan Sakura to the stands…" Mikan had her poker face on still however, as soon as she gets in the stands her mask would fall and tears of hell would let loose. Mikan stood up from her chair and went over towards the stand. When getting there a man was waiting for her with a book in his hands.

"Do you Mikan Sakura swear to say the truth and nothing by the truth against the court or be held in custody?" **(Angel-chan: I think that is how they say it if not well sorry everyone.) **Mikan nodded and after that sat down on the chair that was inside the stand.

"Now then Ms. Sakura is it true that you did come on your own free will to the amusement park on your own did you not?" Yukio's lawyer asked Mikan.

"Yes it is true however, that was only after I found out that my friends Angel Moon, Tatsuru Star and Na-Natsume Hy-Hyuuga had gone over there to try and catch Yukio since he was planning on kidnapping me. He had also kidnapped Angel and Natsume-kun's sister Aio Hyuuga." When finishing her statement the lawyer glared at Mikan when she said that.

"Do you have proof that they were kidnapped?" Mikan's eyes were getting teary, however. Her eyes were held a cold glare towards the lawyer on Yokio's side.

"We have proof…" Mikan's Lawyer took a stand, went over to the judge, and gave him some papers.

"These are the phone records from Ms. Sakura, and Mr. Hyuuga. We also have Ms. Moon's word and Ms. Aoi's words as well since they were kidnapped." The judge looked over the papers the court went silent he then looked up from the papers looking straight into Yukio's eyes. The judge sets the paper down, closes his eyes then gave out a sigh.

"Process with the questioner…" Yukio's lawyer gulped knowing that he lost the case.

"I end my questioner here." He took his seat next to Yukio once again. Mikan's lawyer then took his stand.

"Ms. Sakura is it true that when getting there you saw Ms. Moon there dressed like you looking like you and even spoke like you?"

"Yes that's true but she did that to protect me from Yukio." Her lawyer nodded.

"I see what happened after that?" When asking that her tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"We were deciding to leave the place making Yukio take a choice to leave the country and never return again like they had told him before, however. He chooses to charge towards us with a knife in his hand. That is when Angel heard Natsume's voice screaming through her earpiece. Next thing we knew we looked over our shoulders and we saw Natsume standing there in front of Yukio stabbed. H-He fell t-to the g-ground with his hand on his wound. H-he was b-bleeding so m-much." Mikan tried to wipe the tears off but they kept on pouring down.

"I see and how is Mr. Hyuuga?" That is where Mikan choked more on her words.

"H-he's i-in h-hospital…i-in a-a c-coma!" Everyone gasped at what she just said whispers went around the courtroom, however. The slamming of a wooden hammer surpassed that all.

"Order! Order in the court!" Everyone went quiet.

"I can see now that you Mr. Yukio White are a threat to everyone. In such cases I have the ruling over this case and I hear by find you guilty on this crime!"

"WHAT!" Yukio stood up raptly from his chairs knocking it off it legs. Guards rushed over towards Yukio to arrest him.

"You can't send me to prison!" The guards had him in cuffs even though he was still struggling against them. Angel had stood up from the sidelines, went in front of Yukio. She gave him her cold stare and her evil looking grin.

"I guess he can….~" Angel let out a low giggle making Yukio launch at her, however. Having reflexives like a cat, she got out of the way just in time earning Yukio a smack on the face.

"Yukio you should have left us alone from the start knowing that you were only going to lose." Finishing those words Angel walked away. Never to see the likes of Yukio ever again.

**My Double Life**

Everyone was back at the house with a blank expression on his or her face. "I…Can't…Believe…we~ DID IT!" Everyone cheered it is finally over. They never have to see the face of the man that tried to destroy their lives. Mikan on the other hand was making her way toward the patio Angel took notice of this and followed her. The setting sun was a beautiful yet sad sight to see with just yourself. Mikan looked up into the bright orange red yellow sky.

"Mikan…Why don't we go visit Natsume-kun ne?" Mikan turn to face Angel very so slowly and nodded her head. Angel flashed her a small smile. The two left to the hospital. When getting to the hospital Angel told Mikan to wait for her in the waiting area since she wanted to ask the nurse something.

"Miss may I ask a favor from you?" The nurse turn to face Angel and she flashed a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes you may…How can I help you?" Angel whispered something to her ear and the nurse nodded.

"Okay then where is Ms. Sakura?" Angel pointed towards where Mikan is sitting; the nurse started to walk towards her, told her to follow her, and took her to Natsume's room, however. The nurse took Mikan in a different route longer than the one that they would normally take. Once they were out of sight Angel took the chance to dash over towards Natsume's room. When she saw Natsume's room in sight she open the door only to reveal Natsume fully awake and looking at Angel's dark brown eyes.

"Angel-chan?" Natsume sat up right; Angel walked inside and locked the door.

"It's nice to see you awake Natsume, I just came to tell you that Mikan is coming over right now I just told a nurse to take a long route to your room. Okay so I just say the next person that comes through that door you have to act out that your knock out still. Then it will be your choice when you want to open your eyes I do remind you that the sun has set already so you can wait until the moon has shown itself up in the night sky." Finishing her sentence Angel left the room leaving Natsume to time.

However, he did not have time now since he started to hear voice outside his door. He quick went back to laying down on his bed and closed his eyes.

**My Double Life**

**:3Mikan's POV:3**

"Thank you for bringing me here I just forget so many times where this room is." The nurse smiled at me and she shook her head.

"It's nothing dear I hope your boyfriend wakes up soon." I felt my face flush crimson red.

"Ah…H-he's n-not my-" I cut off by the nurse.

"Well I'll get going then see you around." With that, she left leaving me alone standing in front of the door. I open the door only to see that Natsume was still sleeping. My face fell from blushing to a frown I walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"I knew it was too good to be true that he would have been awake by now…" I then felt something wet slip down my cheek. I touched my cheek and felt it wet.

"Aha I'm crying…why? Why can't I control my emotions?" I then broke down into tears I covered my face with my hands.

"Natsume Please wake up…Please you can't leave me…" Tear started to cascade more and more the more I think about him waking up soon.

"I…I love you…Natsume…"

**.:Normal POV:.**

Once Mikan say that Natsume eyes fluttered open. He looked over towards Mikan he had that same poker face he always wore. "Hey! Polka stop crying you look ugly when you cry." Hearing that voice that Mikan knew and love so much she looked up and she saw Natsume sitting up and giving her a glare. She sniffed and started to wipe away her tears.

"Na-Natsume-kun?" He gave her a blank face.

"Who else would it be stupid?" Her lower lip started to quiver again. As she launched herself towards Natsume.

"NATSUME!" When she did that Natsume's body went back to the bed because of the extra weight.

"Hey I wasn't gone for that long." Mikan sniffed and kept on crying.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." A small smile appeared on Natsume's face but Mikan is not able to see it.

"This little thing isn't strong enough to take me away from you." Natsume's face then turned back into a serious face. He parted from Mikan at arm's length.

"Mikan…is it true what you said?" Mikan was looking straight into Natsume crimson red eyes. While a blush appeared on her face.

"Y-y-yes…" When she said that a smile appeared on Natsume's face earning him a shocked Mikan.

"Me too…I love you too Mikan." Tears then started to fall down again.

"Why are you crying now dork." Mikan flashed him a smile.

"I'm crying because I'm happy to know that you love me too."

"Then kiss me." The tears suddenly stop at hearing the word 'kiss'

"EH! KISS!" Natsume was not affected by this.

"Yes kiss. If you don't do it then that means you don't love me." Mikan bit her lower lip. Next thing you know she slammed her lips into Natsume's. Natsume took this chance deepen the kiss. Taken Mikan from surprise as she gasp and Natsume took this and slipped his tongue in. They were at it like that for about three more minutes until they parted to get some air back in their lungs.

"I love you Mikan from now till forever."

**My Double Life**

After three more days in the hospital Natsume was finally released and was about to go home. Mikan was there to take him however; she is not the one that is drive but someone else. "Wait your driving?" Natsume asked in a worried voice making Mikan pout.

"No Angel told me to take a drive with me since she couldn't drive me today." Natsume nodded.

"Hey its Mr. Hyuuga He's alive! Ha-ha." Natsume looked at who was in front of him as saw a man that looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" The man chuckled.

"I'm not surprise you don't remember me. The name's Kai, Kai Knight I'm the new driver for Ms. Moon just started working today." Kai gave Natsume his infamous grin that looks so similar to Kukai's.

"Can we leave?" Natsume asked in a bored tone earning him a sweat drop from both Kai and Mikan.

"Right…please watch your step Ms. Sakura, and Mr. Hyuuga." Kai opened the door to the car allowing both Mikan and Natsume to climb into the car. Once in the car Kai got into the drives seat and drove off towards the mansion. When reaching the gate of the mansion Mikan had convinced Natsume to allow her to put on a blindfold on him. It took a while since Natsume kept refusing but with Mikan's constant whining Natsume finally caved in. Kai drove into the front of the mansion got out of the car and opened the door for the lover bird to get off. Help helped out Mikan get out.

"Thank you Kai-kun." Kai flashed a grin.

"No problem Ms. Mikan." Mikan then turned over her body facing the open door to the car and help Natsume to get out of the car.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid blindfold?" The only thing that Mikan did was giggle and smiled.

"It's a surprise come on Natsume have some fun with this." That earns Mikan an 'Hn' from Natsume. The three of them walked over towards the door to the mansion. The door to the 'house' open and 'pop' was all you heard and party streamers coming from the other side of where Mikan, Kai, and Natsume were. Mikan took the blindfold off Natsume's eyes and what he saw next surprise the hell out of him. It was a welcome back party just for him with all of his new friends and family.

"Natsume-kun!" Natsume turned to the right side of the room and saw his two sisters running towards him. With open arms Natsume, two started to walk towards them. When they finally met up about half way the three siblings hugged each other as if they never saw each other in such a long time well Aoi yes but the other two have been working together.

"We thought we almost lost you…" Misaki said while her face was barrier into Natsume's hair.

"That's right big brother please don't leave us." Little Aoi said while trying to choke back the tears that dare to fall from her eyes. She reaches Natsume about his upper abdominal.

"Sorry to make you guys worry… I promise to never leave you guys." Tears cascaded down from the two lovely Hyuuga sisters as for the others in the room they all showed a soft warm smile.

"I hate to interrupt but how about we get this party started." The Hyuuga siblings looked over to where the voice came from and saw Angel standing there with a smile on her face. From there everything was perfect.

**My Double Life**

It's been about four years and both Natsume and Mikan are still going strong the same thing goes for Angel and Tatsuru in fact Angel and Tatsuru are not married and are off in there honey moon, however. They needed someone to watch over the house and there housekeepers since they did not want to leave then without work. They were given a choice to have a vacation or stay at the mansion and they choose to stay. In either case, this gave Natsume the perfect chance to finally do what he has been planning on doing for months now. To ask Mikan to marry him what had better place than the place she practically grew up in. Angel had been singing since she was in elementary and well you can guess where everyone was living. Natsume was outside at the moment think at what time was he going to ask her. He knew that her favorite place in the whole house is the gazebo rose garden. "Master Natsume is there something bothering you?" Natsume turn to his left, saw one of the maids she had flowing blond hair, and bright ocean blue eyes. Her name is Lily Light she was every help in Natsume opinion since she gives him advice of Mikan she has been working here since she was a ten. Do to the fact that her family needed the money and well Angel could not say no. Angel needed the extra help around the house since she had to go to concerts and she had to leave her friends alone while they were still young Angel knew how to hand the house cleaning and cooking well pretty much everything, however. Her work kept on interfering with taking care of her 'family'. Mikan at the time was about eight year's old naïve of course. Nevertheless Lily was a great deal of help to everyone in the house she grew attach to everyone that she made her work her life but Angel forced her to attend school and college of course Angel paid her whole college fund. Lily knows everything there is to know about everyone from Angel's 'family' especially Mikan and Angel.

"Lily…I thought I told you to not call me Master just Natsume…" Natsume turn to face her completely with the same bored expression he has on his face.

"Right I'm sorry Natsume. Is there something I can help you with?" Natsume let out a stressful sigh.

"I don't know where I can propose to Mikan I know here in the gazebo what at what time?" Lily smiled at Natsume and went over to stand next to him.

"Well Mikan-chan always did spend her time her. She always did love red crimson roses for some reasons and she would spend her time here mostly on nights with the moon shining bright making the roses look even more gorgeous then they are in the bright sun. In addition it is Christmas Eve today how about proposing to her tonight." Natsume blinked about two times and gave Lily a smirk.

"For some reason you always have the answer to everything I ask you. Thanks Lily." Natsume then started to mess with her hair.

"Hey my hair!" Lily started to fix her hair again.

"Well good luck Natsume."

Later that day it was finally nightfall the moon was high in the sky and everyone in the mansion was either busy doing stuff or sleeping mostly doing stuff in the kitchen. Natsume was outside in the gazebo looking up into the moon he was waiting for Mikan to come. He had told Lily to make sure she would come at the gazebo in about twenty minutes. There was two minutes left for her to come to the gazebo and Natsume was getting nervous with each passing second.

"Natsume? Why did you want to see me?" Natsume turned around only for his crimson eyes to meet chocolate brown eye. His eyes widen when he saw what she was wearing a strapless black and –crimson- red mermaid dress. The upper part of the dress was black around the waistline it goes into Crimson red with a black pattern on it making it stand out more. Her hair was tied up into a bun with strands of hair were curled so neatly that it looked like it was done on purpose in the front of her hair as well. She look breathe taking.

"Mikan…You…you look amazing." Mikan blush ten folds of different red.

"Really? You do not think it is too much. I told Lily to not go overboard." Natsume walked over towards her grabbed her hand.

"No it's perfect...just like you are in my eyes always." Mikan blushed even harder than she was already. Natsume guided her towards the gazebo surrounding them crimson red roses and the moonlight being their only light.

"Mikan…I love you. You have been with me for about three years now, however. I what to be with you even more years so I ask you now…" Natsume got on one knee and took Mikan's left hand making Mikan start getting nervous.

"Mikan Sakura…I love you from now until forever. More than anyone else in the world and here letting the moon be our witness I ask you…" He took out the box and opened it only to reveal a sliver band engagement ring with eight ruby gems and twenty-one white diamonds separating the eight rubies. Mikan gasped at the sight of the ring and tears started to cascade down her face.

"Will you marry me Mikan Sakura?" Mikan did not hesitate and quick answered.

"Yes I'll marry you Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume smiled he stood up from his position and kissed Mikan fully on the lips. In the silent and serene Christmas night, their feeling became one...

**Fin**

* * *

**Angel-chan: There I am finished *smiles* Sorry everyone if it was not how you would have imaged this story to end.**

**Mikan: It was nice**

**Natsume: I loved it *smirks***

**Angel-chan: I am glad you like it well in either case since I am finished with his story I am going to start fixing the mistakes I did on it. Might even change a few things if you want to help me just ask me I will be more then glad to have someone help me at the moment.**

**Natsume: WOW your being nice**

**Mikan: Natsume that's mean she's always nice**

**Angel-chan: it's okay Mikan I am just tried it's all its 11:45 pm here and well yeah I not that use to it. Since I would normally get to bed at 10 pm 'cause of school. **

**Mikan: Oh~**

**Angel-chan: Yes so can someone so the honors please.**

**Natsume: Please R&R everyone**

**Angel-chan: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years **


End file.
